The Spectacular Spider-Man
by Dark-Dukemon-14
Summary: Fue un accidente, una casualidad o quizás algo más, no lo sé. Solo estoy seguro de que ahora este poder yace en mis manos y tengo que usarlo con cuidado de que mis acciones no perjudiquen a mis seres queridos. Que quien soy dices; Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro y está es la historia de como aprendí que "Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad"
1. Cambios

The Spectacular Spider-Man.

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona pensando.

-**Hola**\- Criatura y/o Monstruo hablando.

-(**Corre**)- Criatura y/o Monstruo pensando.

-**[Hola**/hola**]**\- hablando por teléfono, comunicador, video llamada, micrófono, Etc.

《_Hola_》texto en carta, mensaje, nota.

***Onomatopeya de sonido***

-**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**\- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

**Takashi Punto de vista de cierto personaje**.

**~Sum~ Sentido Arácnido**.

Arco 01: ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Capítulo 01: Cambios.

**X-XX-3 PM, Ciudad de Tokonosu-XX-X**

***Dong, ding, dong***

-¡Yeeeaahhhh!- gritaron al unísono un grupo de jóvenes al escuchar la campana que señalaba el final de las clases.

-Bueno jóvenes, parece que sea terminado el tiempo de clase.- comentó un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años. Tenía un alborotado cabello gris, con unos mechones que cubrían su ojo izquierdo.

Su ojo derecho tenía el iris negro. Mas el resto de su rostro lo mantenía cubierto por un cubre bocas. Vestía una camisa blanca con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color.

-Pero que no se les olvide…- habló con un tono completamente gélido. Todos se quedaron callados y estáticos en sus lugares e incluso en las posiciones en las que se encontraban -Esta es nuestra última clase de la semana, pero recuerden que tienen una tarea que vale el 60% de su calificación para su examen final… Espero ver sus tareas en mi escritorio el lunes.-

-Hai, Hatake-Sensei…- dijeron todos con los ánimos por los suelos. Sin más el maestro salió del salón.

Cierto joven de 1.65 metros con cabello castaño rojizo y ojos cafés, veía todo lo ocurrido con diversión. Guardando sus cosas en su mochila y colocándola en su hombro para después levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse a la salida del salón.

**(N/A: Lo del cabello es solo para diferenciarlo del Takashi de la historia original. Lo mismo que hicieron en Into The Spider-Verse para diferenciar a Peter ultimate de Peter B. Parker.)**

Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela en dirección a la puerta principal, alguien lo llamó.

-¡Takashi!- el castaño se detuvo, pero antes de poder dar siquiera media vuelta, un brazo lo toma del cuello sorprendiéndolo. Más no se alarmó ya que conocía muy bien al dueño de la voz.

-Hola Hisashi.- responde con una sonrisa alegré al ver a su mejor amigo.

Se trataba de un joven de cabello gris y ojos marrones. Era unos centímetros más alto que el castaño.

Ambos empezaron a platicar de como estuvo el día de cada uno. Y así siguieron hablando hasta que el ojimarron toco cierto tema en específico.

-Mañana es la excursión, ¿verdad?- preguntó el peli gris mirando al cielo.

-Si… Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir a esa corporación, ¿cómo se llamaba…?- contestó el castaño, que no recordaba bien el nombre del lugar al que irían.

-Oscorp.- aclaró Hisashi -Aunque he de admitir que es raro que una corporación multinacional, que tiene sede en Nueva York, venga una ciudad como esta… Incluso si es solo de manera temporal.-

-Quién sabe… lo bueno es que es la excusa perfecta para no tener que escuchar las aburridas platicas de los maestros.- Hisashi soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de su mejor amigo.

-Y lo dice el que tiene el promedió más bajo de todo tu salón.- se burló el más alto. Takashi se tambaleó un poco, mas recobró el equilibrio dándole una mirada molesta -De todos modos, ¿sigue en pie el plan para la próxima semana?-

Ante aquella pregunta el peli castaño parpadeó confundido, mas sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar lo que habían ideado.

-¡Maldición, me había olvidado completamente de ello!- grito mientras se rascaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-Entonces deberías decírselo a él. Estoy más que seguro de que tu hermano se alegra al enterarse.- las palabras de Hisashi lograron sacarle una sonrisa al ojicafé, además de ayudar a tranquilizarlo.

-Tienes razón. Sabes que le diré en cuanto llegue a casa.- decidió.

El peli gris asintió satisfecho con la decisión. Mas una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro.

-También invitarás a esa chica… ¿Me repites su nombre?- la actitud de Takashi dio un giro de 180 grados con esas simples palabras. Su mirada llena de confianza se transformó en una completamente nerviosa.

-R-Rei, Miyamoto Rei…- murmuró mientras en sus mejillas se hacía presente un pequeño carmín -E-en todo caso, también le avisaré mañana a Morita y a Takagi si quieren ir con nosotros.-

Hisashi veía divertido el intento por desviar el tema de su amigo, mas decidió no seguir insistiendo con eso.

Pronto estaban en la estación del metro y tomaron uno. Al cabo de 50 minutos de viaje llegaron a la estación más cercana a sus casas. Al bajar en una esquina se separaron en direcciones diferentes para llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

Takashi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver la casa que sus padres construyeron con mucho esfuerzo. No era la más grande, pero tampoco era pequeña, se podría decir que era del tamaño adecuado para sus padres, su hermano y el. Sin olvidar que había espacio más que suficiente por si un día tenían a un huésped.

Y había llegado justo a tiempo, ya que dentro de poco seria la hora de comer.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Hmm… hmm…- tarareaba una hermosa mujer que tenía el cabello de un tono castaño, manteniéndolo atado en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones que en marcaban su hermoso rostro.

Vestía una simple blusa blanca de manga corta, la cual parecía que estaba apuntó de reventar por contener sus pechos de gran tamaño. Un ajustado pantalón negro cubría desde su cintura, pasando por sus caderas y sus torneadas piernas, hasta sus tobillos. Al encontrarse en la comodidad de su hogar decidió estar descalza.

Sin embargo la mayor parte de su ropa se encontraba cubierta por un delantal rojo.

Sus ojos cafés se encontraban concentrados en la estufa. Por el rabillo del ojo noto la hora en el reloj. Sonrió al ver que dentro de poco llegaría su hijo mayor de la escuela y de seguro se alegrará al ver lo que estaba cocinando.

***Gachan***

-Tadaima **(1)**.- se escuchó desde la puerta. La castaña disminuyó la intensidad del fuego y salió de la cocina para encontrase con su hijo.

-Okaerinasai **(2)**, Takashi-Chan.- lo recibió su madre con un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ya te he dicho que dejes de llamarme así Okaa-San.- se quejó el joven, mas correspondió el abrazo.

-Hai, hai... La comida ya casi esta lista así que lávate las manos y siéntate de una vez.- vez.- ignorando las quejas de su hijo mayor, volteó hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso -¡Takato-Chan! ¡Ya llego tu hermano, ven a comer!-

Mientras tanto Takashi, quien había realizado el pedido de su madre, procedió a pasar los platos y vasos necesarios antes de sentarse en una de las sillas. A sus fosas nasales llego del delicioso aroma de la comida y la pudo reconocer sin problema alguno.

-¿Oyakodon? **(3)**\- preguntó sorprendido. Por lo general ese platillo lo preparaban en ocasiones especiales. Más eso no evitaba que fuera el favorito de esta familia.

-A tu padre le dieron el ascenso.- fue lo único que comentó -Y para celebrarlo esta noche saldremos a cenar los dos. Pero creo que es un poco injusto que solo nosotros disfrutemos, así que les prepare su favorito.-

-Eso explica por qué estabas tan contenta.- ambos castaños voltearon en dirección de donde se originó esa voz.

Era un niño de quizás unos 9 o 10 años. Al igual que los presentes que estaban en el comedor él tenía el cabello castaño y ojos cafés, más los suyos era de un tono claro. Usaba solo una playera blanca y un pantalón cortó de color azul.

-Okaeri, Nii-san.- saludo el pequeño.

Takashi no respondió verbalmente, solo estiró su mano alborotando el cabello de su hermano. El castañito le dirigió una mirada ligeramente molesta pero no hizo nada.

Mientras tanto la castaña veía la interacción de sus hijos con una sonrisa. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en el reloj notando la hora. Acercándose a sus hijos, se despidió con un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-¿Otra vez tienes que regresar a tu trabajo?- preguntó el hijo mayor.

-Por desgracia sí. Como son las últimas semanas de los de sexto grado tengo que darme prisa en sacar sus calificaciones.- explicó tratando de resumir lo más posible -De todos modos, llegaremos tarde así que no nos esperen. ¡Cuida a tu hermano Takashi!-

Ambos hermanos se asomaron por el pasillo para despedirse de su madre mientras se ponía unos zapatos de tacón alto. Seguidamente de que ella salió se escuchó el inconfundible rugido del motor del coche al ser encendido antes de perderse a la distancia.

-¿Ya se fue?- preguntó el pequeño.

-Si…- le respondió el castaño mayor antes de darle una sonrisa traviesa a su hermano -¿Ya acabaste tu tarea?-

-Por supuesto que si.- reclamó sintiéndose ofendido por aquella pregunta. Su enojo fue sustituido por una sonrisa igual a la de su hermano -¿Vas a ir?-

-Claro que no… Vamos a ir los dos.- con eso dicho ambos regresaron a la cocina para terminar su comida y lavar los trastes.

Takashi subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y algunos minutos después volvió a bajar. Ahora vestía ropa deportiva verde.

-Andando entonces.- sin necesidad de decir nada más ambos hermanos de colocaron sus zapatos. Un par de zapatos cafés para Takato y unas zapatillas blancas para Takashi. Y a paso veloz salieron de su hogar.

**X-XX-Parque Central de Tokonosu.-XX-X**

El parque central de la ciudad de Tokonosu, un lugar construido para el uso de todos los habitantes de la ciudad. El lugar fue construido por idea del anterior alcalde de la ciudad, quien ahora es candidato para primer ministro, Shido Ichiro.

Si bien el hombre tenía acusaciones de estar metido en cosas ilegales, los jóvenes no le tomaban mucha importancia a eso. Ellos estaban agradecidos con el hombre por haber construido un lugar en el que podían divertirse sin ninguna preocupación.

-¡Yeee-haaa!- gritó con notable alegría un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes mientras se deslizaba en patineta hasta una rampa de tamaño considerable.

Estando a escasos dos metros utilizó su pie para impulsarse y ganar velocidad. Las ruedas delanteras abordaron la rampa, el joven volvió a colocar los pies sobre la patineta y doblo ligeramente las rodillas. Y antes de llegar al borde dio un pequeño salto.

Sus pies se separaron de la patineta mientras esta última daba uno, dos, tres vueltas en el aire. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír por la alegría que sentía. Más al notar como iba descendiendo volvió a colocar sus pies en la tabla de manera correcta.

***Tam***

-¡Lo logré!- exclamó con alegría el castaño. Tanta era su felicidad que cerró los ojos y levantó los brazos, y gracias a eso no logro notar que el cemento del piso frente a él estaba disparejo -¡Ahh!-

Y la suma de estos factores causó que la patineta frenara abruptamente. Al no haber esperado algo así, el ojiverde perdió el equilibrio cayó al piso y rodo por el mismo.

-Eso dolió…-

-Se nota a simple vista… Por lo menos ya mejoraste un poco con la patineta.- el joven de cabello negro parpadeó sorprendido al escuchar esa voz.

Volteando en dirección de dónde provino esa voz. Reconoció fácilmente la cabellera castaña de aquella persona.

-¡Takashi…! ¿Y Takato…?- dijo con alegría, pero esta cambió a confusión al notar a un pequeño a lado del ojicafé mayor. Ambos hermanos se acercaron al caído y lo ayudaron a levantarse -No sabía que traerías a tu hermano.-

-Mis padres no están en la casa y tampoco podría dejarlo solo en ese lugar.- comentó -Además de que lo último que quiero ver al regresar es encontrar parte de la casa hecha un desastre.-

Ante aquellas palabras el pequeño castaño frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-***Suspiro***…Has un reguero en la cocina la primera vez que te dejan solo en la casa y jamás conseguirás que lo olviden.- murmuró molesto el pequeño.

Los de mayor edad se rieron de la actitud del menor. Cuando Takashi se calmó su actitud dio un giro de 180 grados.

-Takato…- habló con un tono serio el hermano mayor -¿Qué tienes que hacer si alguien te ofrece cigarros?-

-Lo pateó en la espinilla.- fue la simple respuesta de Takato.

-¿Y si te ofrece cerveza?-

-Lo pateó en la espinilla.-

-¿Y si está sentado?-

-Lo pateó entre las piernas y vengó corriendo con ustedes.-

-De acuerdo... Morita, te lo encargo.- Satisfecho con las respuestas de su hermano y dejarlo al cuidado del ahora identificado Morita, el mayor de los Komuro se apartó a una buena distancia de ellos. Ambos veían como su amigo y hermano respectivamente, se acercaba a una bicicleta de color negro con franjas celestes y una ruedas de 20 pulgadas de diámetro.

-Y entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó Morita. El castañito adoptó una pose pensativa. Estuvo así unos minutos sin llegar a una respuesta clara. O al menos así fue hasta que noto la patineta que estaba en el piso.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que es lo que atrajo la atención de pequeño.

-O quizás podría enseñarte a andar en patineta, ¿Qué dices?- ante la pregunta los ojos del niño brillaban llenos de alegría.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Vamos tu puedes hacerlo!- animaba Morita.

Takato por su parte se deslizaba por el suelo sobre la patineta. Pero se notaba que tenía un poco de dificultad ya que se movía mucho tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Sin que se diera cuenta o pudiera evitarlo, una de las ruedas paso por encima de una piedra. Y si antes le costaba mantenerse, ahora definitivamente perdió el equilibrio cayendo de la patineta.

Al ver esto Morita corrió logrando atrapar al pequeño antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡¿Te encuentras bien, Takato?!- cuestionó.

El pequeño asintió mientras soltaba un sus piro de alivio.

-Creo que suficiente por un día.- declaró el pequeño ojicafé.

***Trum***

Ambos voltearon al escuchar un golpe seco. Se trataba de Takashi quien se había caído de la bicicleta. Levantándose el castaño se sacudió el polvo de la ropa, más volvió a pedalear por la pista hasta llegar al borde y saltó realizando un Bunny Hop **(4)**.

Estando en el aire soltó el manubrio e hizo girar la bici, ante de volver a sujetarse y caer sobre las dos ruedas.

-¿Por qué Nii-san se esfuerza tanto?- preguntó Takato alzando una ceja.

-¿No te lo ha dicho…? Dentro de un mes se llevará cabo un torneo de… Llamémoslo "BMX Callejero" y el participará.- explicó Morita sorprendiendo al Komuro menor.

-¿Enserio va a participar…? Siempre me lo decía antes, pero no creí que realmente lo fuera a hacer.- viendo a su hermano entrenar arduamente lo preocupó.

No era ningún secreto para su familia que el hiciera eso. De hecho sus padres lo alentaron a continuar ya que lo consideraban una excelente práctica deportiva. O al menos así fue hasta que a Takashi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de inscribirse a un torne callejero sin decirle nada a nadie.

Supuso que su hermano quería sorprenderlos al llegar a casa con el premio del primer lugar. Pero en lugar de eso terminaron llamándolos del hospital para que fuera a recogerlo, ya que en medio de la competencia tuvo un accidente y terminó rompiéndose un brazo.

Tal fue el enojo de sus padres por aquello que lo terminaron castigando por casi medio año. No podía creer que volvería a intentarlo otra vez, debía de hablar con el y con suerte lograría disuadirlo.

Más una mano lo sujetó del hombro deteniendo su andar.

-Se lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte que te detengas.- sorprendido el pequeño ojicafé estaba listo para reclamar pero se quedó callado al ver la mirada seria del ojiverde, una muy poco usual en su persona -Sé que estas preocupado y que no quieres que se repita lo de la otra ocasión. Pero desde aquel entonces él tenía el sueño de ganar ese torneo. Las semanas siguientes él estaba tan deprimido, no solo por el castigo, sino también por haber fracasado.-

Haciendo una pequeña pausa ambos observaban a Takashi. El castaño rojizo se encontraba manteniendo el equilibrio con la llanta trasera.

-Por eso se ha estado esforzando tanto. Esta vez quiere ganar y tú lo conoces, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza difícilmente lo olvidará.- el pequeño chasqueó la lengua con resignación.

-Bien… No diré nada.- dijo de mala gana -Pero si algo le pasa a Nii-san, tú serás el que hable al respecto con Kaa-san.-

Morita se volvió extremadamente pálida ante esas palabras. Era algo que solo era conocido entre los familiares y amigos cercanos, pero durante sus años de juventud la madre de los hermanos Komuro fue una mujer que era temida a pesar de su joven edad. Y todo debido a que desde temprana edad fue entrenada en artes marciales.

Y era tal su habilidad para el combate que fue considerada una prodigio. Durante los siguientes años se ganó la reputación por acabar con algunas pandillas que tenían el atrevimiento de proclamar la ciudad como su territorio. Gracias a su habilidad en las peleas y su increíble belleza, se ganó el sobrenombre de Buraddirozu (**Rosa Sangrienta**).

Pero no todo fue color de rosas. En especial cuando a la ciudad llego una joven que se auto nombraba Fukutsu no Raion (**Leona Indomable**), que rápidamente formó su pandilla de mujeres. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que ambas mujeres se encontraran cara a cara, y el día que eso pasó, se desató el infierno.

Morita todavía recordaba como en palabras de su padre, fue un combate brutal. La madre de su amigo tenía la ventaja en cuanto a estilo de pelea, más "La Leona" ganaba terreno en el manejo de armas como navajas, cadenas, y de forma sorprendente, también un bastón Bo. Al final todo terminó en un empate, las dos tenían una buena cantidad de moretones en el cuerpo. Y esa fue solo la primera de muchas peleas que tendrían.

Un intenso estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. La castaña dejó las peleas desde hace años, mas eso no significa que haya perdido práctica.

-(Nota mental: llamar una ambulancia para mí, si algo malo pasa ese día.)- pensó recuperando el color de a poco en poco. Pero el nerviosismo aún permanecía en su interior manifestándose en una gran cantidad de gotas de sudor -(Y quizás un pantalón y ropa interior limpia)-

**X-XX-Al día siguiente-XX-X**

Takashi observaba el paisaje pasar desde su asiento con aburrimiento. La escuela contrató unos autobuses para llevarlos a los laboratorios Oscorp. Por desgracia pidieron uno para cada grupo por lo que no podía hablar con Hisashi, por lo menos todavía podía hablar con Morita.

-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!- gritó/preguntó la persona que estaba sentada junto a él.

Así, también está ella…

-Te estoy escuchando, Takagi.- contestó con aburrimiento.

Volteando en su dirección, fue entonces que la vio. Era una joven de su misma edad, tenía el pelo de tono rosado atado en dos largas coletas. Unos ojos dorados que llamaban la atención de cualquier persona que los viera. Su piel era de tez blanca y al igual que muchas de sus compañeras, su cuerpo se desarrolló mucho a pesar de su edad.

-Se nota por la cara que tienes, baka… ¡Además te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre!- le reprocho la peli rosa cruzando los brazos debajo de su prominente pecho resaltando su tamaño.

Los ojos de Takashi se concentraron en el pecho de su amiga viendo como subían y bajaban con su respiración. Apartó la vista rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella era su amiga desde el preescolar, no podía aprovecharse de la confianza que tenía el uno en otro para hacer algo así.

Desconocido para el castaño, su amiga de ojos dorados frunció el ceño.

-(Si claro… Si soy yo volteas la mirada, pero si fuera Miyamoto capaz de que podrías quedarte así por horas.)- pensó fastidiada -(¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡Soy Takagi Saya, y yo nunca descansaré hasta no lograr que este baka se fije en mí!)-

Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la nuca del castaño al ver a Saya apretando el puño frente a su rostro con convicción y la mirada apuntando a cielo. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarle de ese estado. Y por suerte tenía un tema perfecto para eso.

-¿Tienes algún plan para el sábado de la próxima semana, Saya?- preguntó ganando la atención de la ojidorada -Una pista de patinaje vendrá y esperaba contar contigo ese día.-

-¿So-solo nosotros dos? ¿C-como una ci-cita?- un sonrojó se manifestó en sus mejillas al imaginarse a los dos juntos patinando, tomados de las manos y quizás al terminar la llevaría a una cena romántica.

-No, en realidad Hisashi y yo planeamos esto, incluso ya invité a Morita. Y también irá Takato.-

***Crash***

Las ilusiones de Saya se rompieron en mil pedazos con esas simples palabras. Más aun así tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir…

-No tengo nada planeado. Puedes pasar a mi casa para recogerme.- murmuró, por lo menos irá el castañito. Takashi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro ante la confirmación. Mas una nueva duda se manifestó en la mente de la ojidorada -¿También ira Miyamoto?-

Takashi parpadeó confundido ante la repentina pregunta. Alzando los hombros restándole importancia. Rei, Saya y él han sido amigos desde pequeños, era normal que los tres salieran junto, seguramente no quiere que la dejemos fuera de esto. Si, seguro es eso.

-Ayer no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella. De hecho todavía ni le preguntó.-

-(¿Me dijo a mi primero en lugar de Miyamoto? ¡Qué bien, punto para mí!)-

Otra gota de sudor se volvió a deslizar por su cabeza, así como las de todos sus compañeros al ver a la peli rosa otra vez con una mirada soñadora al cielo. Y para hacerlo todavía más raro un rayo de luz la iluminaba.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes, hemos llegado!- por suerte fueron salvados de seguir viendo tan raro suceso por una maestra -¡Bajen uno por uno, con calma y sin empujar!-

Todos hicieron caso a lo indicado por la maestra. Una vez abajo, Takashi se sorprendió al ver el enorme edificio al que llegaron.

***Clap, clap***

El sonido de aplausos llamó la atención de todos. Era su maestro de cabellos grises con gran parte del rostro cubierto

-Muy bien jóvenes… ¡Su atención por favor a los de mi grupo!- llamó el peli gris. Cierto número de alumnos, entre ellos Saya y Takashi, se acercaron a él -Recuerden que a pesar de que fue la misma empresa quien nos invitó, eso no quiere decir que podremos hacer lo que se nos dé la gana.-

Todos se estremecieron ante el tono serio del maestro, algunos se preguntaban dónde fue que aprendió a hacer eso. Excepto a Saya, cuando creces con un padre como el de ella, que aterra a cualquiera con su mera presencia, aprendes a no asustarte fácilmente.

-Ahora los llamaré uno por uno a recoger sus credenciales de visitantes.-

Uno por uno fue pasando al escuchar su nombre hasta que fue el turno del castaño. Aunque es curioso ya que fue el último en pasar.

-¿Komuro Takashi?-

-Estoy aquí Sensei.- abriéndose paso entre sus compañeros tomo la tarjeta para colgarla en su cuello, pero su maestro no la soltaba -¿Hatake-Sensei?-

Soltando un pequeño suspiro el hombre con el rostro cubierto se le quedó viendo al castaño a los ojos.

-Komuro-Kun… Sé que la materia de ciencias no es tu fuerte, pero quiero pedirte que prestes atención a lo que verás aquí. Podría ser beneficio para tu futuro.- Takashi estaba sin palabras. Era raro que su maestro tan poco expresivo se preocupara tanto por un alumno en particular -Tienes lo necesario para volverte uno de los mejores de la clase, quizás no como Saya, pero yo sé que lo puedes lograr. Solo tienes que dejar tu pereza de lado.-

El ojicafé estaba sorprendido. Siendo honesto la verdad era que si era un poco flojo en las clases, siendo esta la razón por la que era el último.

-***Suspiro***... De acuerdo Sensei. Prometo que prestaré atención a todo lo que vea.- declaró el castaño. Alegre de que al menos su alumno se comprometiera, cerró su ojo tomando la forma de una sonrisa.

-(¿Cómo rayos puede hacer eso?)- se preguntó en pensamientos. Alejando aquella duda volteó la vista en dirección del letrero con la palabra "Oscorp" en grandes letras verdes -(Veamos que puede ofrecer este lugar. Aunque no creo que pueda sorprenderme.)-

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Ok, retiro mis palabras… ¡Este lugar es increíble!- dijo el castaño con la misma emoción que tendría un niño en una dulcería.

Al igual que cualquier persona de su edad, a Takashi le gustaba la tecnología. No a tal grado de ser considerado un tecno-maniaco pero sabía lo necesario. Incluso le gustaban las cosas retro.

Todas las cosas que tenían en este lugar eran fabulosas. Había prácticamente de todo desde un traje tan delgado, que parecía una segunda piel, que resistía grandes temperaturas y al fuego directo sin que la persona que lo utilice sea afectada. Una plataforma que al pararte encima te volvía invisible.

Pero lo más genial fue cuando les mostraron un traje/exoesqueleto que dotaba al usuario de varias capacidades, tales como aumento en la fuerza, velocidad y reflejos. Incluso contaba con un sistema que curaba las heridas del usuario, o estabilizar en caso de que sean heridas de gravedad.

***Puzz***

Alzando la mirada distinguió un planeador acercándose y cuyo diseño era similar a las alas de un murciélago. El planeador descendió hasta estar a dos metros del suelo, el hombre con el exoesqueleto aprovechó para subir de un salto. Los pies conectaron con dos pequeñas plataformas y Takashi jura haber escuchado un pequeño "click"

El hombre se inclinó un poco hacia delante y en respuesta su medio de transporte avanzó dando vueltas por el lugar. En cierto momento hizo lo mismo salo que estando de cabeza, confirmando las sospechas del castaño de que aquel sonido era alguno tipo de seguro que lo mantenía sujeto al planeador.

-Odio admitirlo, pero por esta vez te daré la razón.- exclamó Saya igual de impresionada que él, solo que ella lo disimulaba mejor -(Pero no solo desarrollan aparatos mecánicos. También tienen programas de encriptado de archivos e incluso artículos armamentistas.)-

Los ojos de la peli rosa se posaron en una vitrina en la cual se encontraban varias tipos de misiles. Según lo que decía la proyección estaban pensados para ser de uso militar y un poco policíaco.

-(¿Tendrán más armas?)- se preguntó dudando de esas son las únicas armas que tiene esta corporación -Admito que es impresionante que esta compañía esté a la vanguardia con las nuevas tecnologías.-

-Me alegra escuchar que los jóvenes piensen eso de mí compañía.- los dos se sobre saltaron ante la desconocida voz.

Volteando, se sorprendieron al ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Era alto, tenía el cabello corto de un tono cobrizo y ojos azules. Vestía un elegante traje de negocios negro, camisa blanca debajo del saco y una corbata roja con líneas naranjas. Se notaba por sus fracciones que era de nacionalidad Americana.

Junto a este hombre se encontraba su maestro de cabellos grises.

-Komuro-Kun, Takagi-San, quiero presentarles a el fundador y director de esta corporación…- las palabras del peli gris fueron cortadas cuando el hombre de nacionalidad Americana extendió la mano para saludar a los jóvenes.

-Norman Osborn. Es un placer conocerlos.- se presentó el americano.

-Es un placer conocer al fundador de tan increíble lugar, Osborn-San.- Takashi fue el primero en saludar al hombre. Estrechando las manos, Norman sonrió ante el entusiasmo del joven.

-Es un placer…- fueron las secas palabras de la peli rosa.

-Disculpe la actitud de esta amargada. Por desgracia ella es así.-

-¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?!-

Norman soltó una pequeña risa al ver la interacción de ambos jóvenes, incluso se preguntaba si eran pareja.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando el maestro reunió a todos sus alumnos, los cuales lo observan, unos con interés, otros con aburrimiento y a algunos les daba igual.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a las industrias Oscorp, jóvenes. Soy Norman Osborn, ahora estoy seguro de que alguno de ustedes tienen preguntas para mi.- apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras varios estudiantes levantaron la mano -Empiece usted señorita.-

Le concedió la palabra a una joven de cabello marrón que está atado en un moño de estilo chino y sus ojos tenían un tono similar. Algo destacable de ella era que su busto es notablemente más pequeño que otras chicas de su edad y que sostenía una pequeña libreta en la cual hacía rápidos apuntes.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, Osborn-San. Me llamo Misuzu Ichijou y formo parte del periódico escolar.- se presentó la castaña mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a libreta -Mi pregunta es simple, ¿por qué decido traer su compañía a nuestra ciudad? Existen muchas otras ciudades que matarían porque una corporación como esta se ubique en ellas.-

-Tiene razón señorita. Antes de venir a este lugar habíamos recibido propuestas de distintas ciudades. Incluso tuvimos uno desde Inglaterra firmado por la misma reina.- la declaración sorprendió a los presentes. Para que la mismísima reina de dicho país pidiera formalmente eso, significaba que este lugar realmente era algo -Pero tuvimos que rechazar esa última.-

-¿Por qué rechazaron un pedido personal de la reina de Inglaterra?- preguntó sorprendida una joven que sostenía una cámara.

La joven tenía una altura similar a la de su compañera de cabellera castaña. Su cabello era negro con unos destellos azules atado en una trenza y un fleco peinado hacia el lado derecho de su cara. Y ojos azul oscuro. Ella era Toshimi Niki, la fotógrafa estrella del periódico escolar y mejor amiga de Misuzu.

-Eso es simple. No quiero que la compañía por la que he sacrificado tanto este en el lugar donde a otros les combine, quiero que este donde la necesitan.- todos los alumnos y maestro incluido alzaron una ceja ante dichas palabras -Estoy seguro de que se anda dado cuenta de que los crímenes en su cuidad ha aumentado. ¿Verdad?-

Nadie dijo nada. No por qué no quisieran, sino porque no tenían argumentos para contradecir al hombre americano.

-Reconozco que la policía de esta ciudad es, en palabras simples, excepcional. Pero puede mejorar todavía más.- comentó Norman -Miren, cuando fundé Oscorp observe el mundo que me rodeaba y dije: "Podemos mejorar, debemos mejorar". Einstein dijo: "Que no era posible cambiar el mundo sin cambiar nuestra mentalidad", pero el cambió no es solo un eslogan, empieza con trabajo duro. El cambió comienza con perseverancia y compromiso.-

-…- el silenció reino entre los estudiantes. Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir ante tales palabras.

***Clap, clap, clap***

El silencio ligeramente incómodo fue roto por unos aplausos. Toda la clase veía sorprendidos a su maestro, ya que era el responsable de los aplausos.

***Clap, clap, clap***

Secundo Takashi. En su opinión fue un buen discurso. Uno a uno los demás estudiantes fueron uniéndose a los aplausos para satisfacción de Norman.

Un hombre de piel morena y cabeza rapada, que vestía un traje de color vino y cuyos sus ojos permanecían cubiertos por unos lentes negros y no permitían ver de qué color eran. Se abrió paso entre los presentes acercándose a norman para susurrarle algo al oído. El hombre de cabello cobrizo solo asintió.

-Perdón jóvenes pero me llaman para una junta, así que solo contestaré solo una última pregunta.- Para sorpresa de Takashi el primero en levantar la mano y a quien le concedieron la palabra fue su amigo de ojos verdes.

-¿Creará una armadura como la de Iron Man?-

***Sonido de disco rayado***

***Paf***

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!- preguntó/gritó el castaño de ojos verdes cuando recibió un zape en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Takashi se cubrió la cara con la misma mano que usó para golpear a su amigo. Y en un tono de murmullo dijo: "Amigo, no menciones a la competencia". Norman por su parte mantuvo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro ante la mención de aquel héroe.

-Lo siento joven pero en Oscorp siempre tratamos de Innovar. Nunca nos atreveríamos a copiar algo que ya inventó la competencia.- tras aquella declaración el fundador de Oscorp se hizo a un lado y apuntó con sus manos a una compuerta, la cual se abrió revelando un pasillo -Ahora por favor, pasen a nuestros laboratorios.-

Avanzando en la dirección señalada, el grupo de alumnos desapareció de la vista de Norman cuando la compuerta se volvió a cerrar.

-Tenías que mencionar a ese maldito de Stark.- murmuró con veneno mientras fruncía el ceño. Soltó un suspiro para calmarse -No importa de todos modos. Solo necesito alejarme a un lugar donde todos esos "héroes" mantengan sus narices alejadas de mis asuntos.-

Podría pensar en eso después. Por ahora tenía que dirigirse a su sala de juntas para ver qué querían los inútiles directivos que se arrepentía de haber contratado.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

**?**

Hambre.

Era el sentimiento que predominaba en su ser. Desde hace horas que nada caía en su red. Tal era su deseo que se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su trampa/hogar, iba bajando con ayuda de un hilo de su seda y dos de sus ocho patas.

***Tumb***

Un extraño sonido le hizo detenerse. Con sus seis ojos buscó en todas direcciones pero no entró nada, o así fue hasta que pasó. El suelo se abrió y del mismo emergió un largo artefacto similar a una de sus patas de color azul con una esfera roja en la punta.

***Tumb***

Sus ojos del lado derecho de su cabeza voltearon al ver otro de esos artefactos igual al que tenía al frente. Esto lo estaba asustando, era mejor que volviera a subir.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Las esferas emitieron un brillo verdoso antes de que un Rayo del mismo verde con destellos amarillos saliera disparado. Del otro surgió uno igual.

Ambos rayos colisionaron a medio camino, por desgracia "el" se encontraba en el área del impacto. Duro solo unos segundos y los rayos secaron.

Aunque confundido volvió a subir pero había un problema. Su cuerpo dolía, y eso era quedarse corto, era como si en su interior se encontrara un fuego que se forzaba a salir derritiéndolo. Necesitaba sacarlo ya y por suerte sabía cómo hacerlo, pero requería la ayuda de algo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los humanos que estaban tras el cristal que les impedía entrar al cuarto, ellos eran lo que necesitaba. Metiéndose a un ducto de ventilación avanzo lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían hasta salir al pasillo. El grupo de humanos parecía estar concentrado en uno en específico que predominaba el blanco en su ser.

No sabía si fue suerte o algo más, pero uno de los humanos se separó del grupo y se recargo contra la pared. Esta era su oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

***Thwip***

Pegando uno de sus hilos al techo descendió lo más rápido que podía antes de que su objetivo se diera cuenta. Al llegar a la altura necesaria, con ayuda de sus patas delanteras se sujetó se la mano de aquel humano y después pasó las otras seis.

***Swaf***

-¡Ahh!-

Sin perder más tiempo mostró sus colmillos y los clavó en la piel de aquella persona. La extremidad en la que se encontraba parada realizó un movimiento brusco, pero a pesar de eso se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello, literalmente.

Una sombra se posó sobre su ser, más no alcanzó a ver de qué se trataba cuando todo se volvió negro.

**? Fin**

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

***Paf***

-¡Carajo!-maldijo Takashi al aplastar aquella araña que lo picó.

Recapitulando hasta ahora, después de haberse separado de Norman el grupo de Takashi accedió a los laboratorios del lugar. Y como el castaño se lo había esperado en menos de 15 minutos perdió todo el interés y emoción que tenía hace poco.

Y como si fuera una señal, algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón vibró. Alzó la mirada agradeciéndole a Kami-Sama por haberlo escuchado, sacó su teléfono y al revisar que decía "Rei" en la pantalla se alegró. Y fue en ese momento cuando la araña lo mordió.

-[¿Estás bien Takashi?]- preguntó la persona del otro lado de la línea. Por su voz era claro que se trataba de una mujer

-Si… S-solo me picó un insecto.- respondió el mayor de los hermanos Komuro. Sosteniendo su teléfono con su mano libre y agitando la afectada para apaciguar el dolor -¿En qué estábamos?-

-[Como te decía, la próxima semana tengo un examen de historia y me preguntaba, ¿si podrías venir para ayudarme a estudiar mañana?]- el dolor desapareció de su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gritó de emoción, pero se contuvo al recordar dos cosas. La primera; donde estaba, y la segunda; por qué recién recordó que tenía algo importante ese día.

-Lo siento Rei, pero no podré ayudarte mañana.-

-[¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Y eso a qué se debe?!]-

-Lo que pasa es que Saya, Morita y yo, estaremos ocupados trabajando en nuestro ensayo para Hatake-Sensei.- informo Takashi con desgano. Hasta que se le ocurrió una mejor idea -¿Pero qué tal si voy a tu casa el sábado? Así podremos estudiar tranquilos.-

-[No parece tan mala idea.]- estuvo de acuerdo -[Entonces nos vemos el sábado. No se vaya a olvidar.]-

-Tranquila, hay estaré.-

***Bip***

Colgando la llamada, se sorprendió al no ver a su grupo.

-¡Takashi!- el nombrado volteó para ver a su amigo castaño practicante de Skate haciéndole señas.

-¿Dónde está todo mundo, Morita?-

-¡Baka! ¡El grupo está en dirección de la siguiente sala! ¡Yo me regresé porque no te encontraba por ningún lado!-

Maldiciendo por lo bajo ambos jóvenes apresuraron el paso para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros. A medio camino Takashi abrió el sacó de su uniforme mientras se secaba la frente con la manga del mismo.

-(¿Qué raro…? ¿De pronto hace más calor…?)- se dijo en pensamientos. Si el ojiverde hubiera visto más detalladamente se habría dado cuenta de que su amigo parecía que había corrido un maratón. Ya que su rostro se encontraba rojo y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

**X-XX-Hogar de la familia Komuro-XX-X**

***Ding, dong***

-Hhmm.- musitó un hombre alto y musculoso, con el pelo negro y corto, ojos igual de oscuros y barba de pocos días. Vestía un traje de negocios gris.

Curioso de quien podría estar tocando la puerta a estas horas abrió la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a un cierto joven de cabellos rojizos.

-¡¿Takashi?!-

-H-hola… Otou-San…-

Le saludó con una débil sonrisa. El hombre veía con mucha preocupación a su hijo, ya que su rostro estaba completamente rojo. Ligeras gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su cara.

A los lados del castaño de encontraban Hisashi y Morita sosteniéndolo, detrás de ellos esta Saya y hasta la calle se encontraba una limusina. Los tres jóvenes se tenían expresiones de preocupación por su amigo.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!- cuestionó tomando a su hijo en brazos. Con ayuda del peli gris, quien sujetaba a su amigo de las piernas, llevaron al afectado hasta su habitación.

-No lo sabemos Komuro-San. De pronto se empezó a sentir mal y luego se desmayó. Fue idea de Takagi-San llamar a su chófer para traerlo aquí.- explicó Morita al abrir la puerta de la habitación de los hermanos.

El padre de Takashi depositó a su hijo en la cama y procedió a colocar la mano en su frente para medir su temperatura.

-(Su temperatura está por los cielos.)- analizó el estado de su hijo. Quería llamar un médico para que lo revisara, pero se percató que su primogénito se quedó dormido -Por ahora dejémoslo descansar. Le contaré a Mai-Chan para que llame a un doctor en cuanto llegue. Y si no me equivoco, ustedes tienen que volver a la escuela ya que abandonaron la excursión.-

La declaración del peli negro causó que Morita soltara un gruñido de molestia. El esperaba poder irse a su casa y jugar videojuegos el resto del día.

-¡¿Qué esperabas, baka?! ¡Solo nos dieron permiso para venir a dejar a Takashi!- recriminó la chica con coletas al entrar a la habitación sosteniendo una bandeja con agua. Acercándose hasta el castaño saco un pequeño trapo, el cual sumergió en el agua para después exprimirlo y colocarlo en la frente de Takashi.

Mientras tanto el peli negro veía aquella acción con una sonrisa. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de su hijo, quien diría que su primogénito lograría que dos chicas se interesaran en él.

-Es-toy… Bien…- la atención de todos regresó al que estaba mal de salud -Me desperté… Por los… Gritos de Saya…-

-Tranquilo muchacho.- le dijo su padre obligando a su hijo a volver a acostarse -De momento duerme hijo. Quizás eso te ayude aunque sea un poco.-

Sintiéndose demasiado débil para alegar dejó que su cabeza se apoyara en la almohada. El peli negro aprovechó para cubrirlo con las cobijas.

Con solo una mirada del hombre de mayor edad los adolescentes salieron de la habitación procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Lo último que escuchó Takashi antes de caer profundamente dormido fue el sonido de la puerta ser cerrada.

**X-XX-Al día siguiente-XX-X**

***Bip, bip, bip***

Era el sonido proveniente de un reloj que marcaba las 5:30 AM para que cierta persona se despertara.

***Crash***

Pero la alarma se apagó de forma abrupta cuando un brazo se estiró y silencio el reloj… Además de hacerlo añicos.

-Tengo que darme prisa.- comentó al aire. Se estiró soltando un gemido de satisfacción al oír sus huesos crujir. Pero algo lo desconcertó, podía ver todo su cuarto claramente -¿La luz se quedó encendida toda la noche?-

Era raro, todas las noches antes de dormir él o su hermano se encargaban de apagar las luces. Pero se encogió de hombros. Quizás se olvidaron de hacerlo, eso no era ningún problema mientras no se vuelva algo constante.

Quitando las cobijas se levantó y le dirigió una rápida mirada a la parte superior de su cama, donde se encontraba la de su hermano. Ambos compartían una litera.

Sonrió aliviado al ver a su hermano todavía dormido. Con todo el cuidado del mundo avanzó hasta su ropero para sacar su ropa limpia y posteriormente se metió al baño. Agradecía que cuando se construyó la casa a su padre se le ocurriera la idea de brindarles baño propio. Lo último que quería era que a su hermano le diera ganas de ir al baño en la noche y se encuentre con un espectáculo que lo dejé traumatizado de por vida.

Estaba por darse una ducha y apenas se había quitado la remera cuando le robó una rápida mirada al espejo para quedarse estático. Con movimiento casi robótico volteó para confirmar que no estaba alucinando.

Se trataba de él mismo pero tenía el cuerpo más trabajado, no al nivel de un fisiculturista, más bien el de alguien que hacía ejercicio de manera constante. Inseguro de lo que veía era realmente cierto llevo su mano hasta sus nuevos abdominales sorprendiéndose por la dureza de los mismo.

***Riiinnnggg***

La alarma de su teléfono lo sacó de su asombro. Era la misma que él había activado para recordarle que tenía poco tiempo. Alejando aquellos pensamientos por el momento entro a la ducha.

Cerca de treinta minutos después, el sonido del agua cayendo dejó de escucharse para que del baño saliera un Takashi ya vestido con su uniforme y el cabello mojado.

Después de darle una rápida peinada a su cabello tomo su mochila y reviso que llevará las cosas necesarias, ya solo le faltaba su celular. Avanzo hasta llegar al buró junto a su cama y se extrañó de que aquel medio de comunicación y entretenimiento no se encontrará ahí, más una pequeña luz que sobresalía detrás de muebles le dio una pista.

-Debió haberse caído cuando sonó la alarma.- analizó. Movió un poco el buró para tomar su celular, incluso necesito recargar su mano izquierda en la pared para alcanzarlo -Un poco más… Un poco más… ¡Lo tengo!-

Exclamó feliz.

Pero fue entonces que pasó.

Cuando estaba por ir a tomar su mochila para bajar a desayunar un repentino tirón lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó extremadamente confundido al ver su mano pegada a la pared, literalmente. Era como si le hubieran cubierto la mano con pegamento extra fuerte. Inseguro colocó su otra mano y empezó a tirar con fuerza.

***Smack***

-Si…- se alegró, pero aquella felicidad se esfumó. Si bien su mano izquierda ahora era libre, la mano derecha era la que se encontraba pegada -¡¿Es una broma?!-

Casi gritó pero logró contenerse para no despertar al pequeño. El proceso se repitió varias veces ya que cuando despegaba una la otra se pegaba. Sin darse cuenta o simplemente le restó importancia, empezó a subir por la pared utilizando también sus piernas.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al techo tenía sus dos Manos pegadas a la pared por lo que solo hacia fuerza para despegarse con las piernas.

-Vamos… Una última vez… 1… 2… ¡3!- gritó al final. Parecía sus súplicas fueron escuchadas ya que sus manos se desprendieron -¡Si!-

Más se olvidó que ahora se encontraba paralelo al suelo y eso sumado a la gravedad dio un obvio resultado.

***Tum***

***Bam***

-¡Aarrhhhgg!- gritó, esta vez de dolor al chocar contra su buró, rodando por el mismo para terminar en el piso adolorido.

***Gachan***

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la inconfundible voz de su madre al abrir la puerta, la cual solo traía puesta una bata rosa.

Una deslumbrante luz lo encegueció a tal grado que se vio forzado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se adaptó a la luz se mostraba confundido ya que todo estaba igual.

-¿Estás bien… Nii-san…? ***bostezo***\- hablo Takato asomándose desde su cama.

-Si… Solo me… Me tropecé con el mueble.- dijo inseguro. No creía que fuera conveniente contar lo que pasó, ni siquiera el mismo sabía si fue real o solo su imaginación.

-Eso te pasa por caminar con la luz apagada.- el castaño mayor levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron en shock. ¿Había estado moviéndote por su habitación con la luz apagada? Pero si él podía ver claramente como si fuera de día.

***Riiinnnggg***

La alarma volvió a sonar haciendo reaccionar a los tres, en especial a Takashi.

-¡Maldición! ¡Se me hace tarde!- gritó casi histérico y a una velocidad que no sabía que tenía tomó su mochila apresurándose para bajar al cocina.

Mai apenas y se hizo a un lado para que su hijo pasara, pero sabía que por la velocidad que iba terminaría estrellándose contra la pared. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando su hijo, apenas pasando la puerta, daba un pequeño salto sujetándose del marco de la misma, y con un ligero balanceo de sus piernas cambió de dirección.

La castaña se quedó sin palabras al ver el movimiento. Ella podía hacer eso sin ningún problema, pero no creía que fuera posible que su hijo hiciera eso. No es que lo menosprecie, era solo que él nunca estuvo interesado en tener algún tipo de entrenamiento físico y eso la decepcionaba un poco.

-¡Espera! ¡El doctor dijo que te quedaras en cama si todavía no te sentías bien!- gritó preocupada.

Ayer cuando su esposo le llamó explicando el estado en el que se encontraba su primogénito casi mandaba al diablo las clases para ir a verlo, más su cónyuge logró tranquilizarla. Y una vez terminadas las clases se fue sin escuchar palabra alguna de sus compañeros docentes. Al cabo de unos minutos buscó al doctor más cercano que pudo encontrar y le pidió amablemente, por no decir que lo tomó de cuello y lo arrojó dentro de su coche, que revisará a su hijo.

Por desgracia el hombre con conocimientos sobre la salud no pudo encontrar una razón para la condición del joven, aunque lo atribuyó a un resfriado. El peor y más intenso que había visto en su vida.

-¡No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor! ¡Si algo pasa te llamarán de la escuela!- gritó al ir bajando las escaleras.

Robándoles una última mirada a sus hijos, Takato ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente mientras Takashi se perdía en el piso inferior. Con resignación se masajeo la frente.

-Estos niños van a sacarme canas verdes.- comentó para después soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

Con eso dicho y hecho procedió a regresar a su cuarto, y quizás con algo de suerte, podría volver a dormir un poco.

**X-XX-Horas Después, Comedor Escolar-XX-X**

El comedor escolar, un lugar muy querido por los alumnos ya que aquí se podían despejar momentáneamente de las clases de los maestros, los trabajos y tareas. Y también disfrutar de los alimentos que la escuela ofrece.

Uno de ellos era Takashi quien comía se tercer plato de Yakiniku **(5)**. Junto a él se encontraban Saya, Hisashi y Morita, los tres veían con asombro a su amigo ya que a pesar de los años que llevaban de conocerse no sabían que él podía comer tanto.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien, Takashi?- fue Hisashi el primero en hacer la pregunta que compartían todos.

-Hmm.- dejó de masticar el ojicafé para tragar lo que contenía su boca -Estoy bien. Solamente estoy comiendo todo esto por qué ayer me la pasé durmiendo casi todo el día… Y en la mañana debido a "ciertas cosas" se me hizo tarde y apenas y desayuné.-

Tras esa explicación decidieron dejar de preocuparse y seguir disfrutando de sus alimentos.

-¡Igou-Senpai!- el peli gris levantó la mirada de su comida buscando a la persona que lo llamó.

Un joven de un año menor que ellos se acercaba a toda velocidad a su mesa. Tenía el cabello negro con un corte en forma de tazón y unos grandes ojos negros. Lo único que diferenciaba su uniforme de los demás eran un par de calentadores naranjas en las piernas.

Pero sin duda alguna lo que más llamaba la atención de quien lo viera eran sus cejas. Eran tres veces más grandes que las cejas de alguien. Casi parecían estar vivas.

-¿Ya es hora?- preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento del peli negro. Terminando los últimos bocados de su comida se levantó llevando consigo su charola.

Los demás no preguntaron nada ya que como él era capitán del club de karate tenía ciertos asuntos que atender.

-¿Quieres buscar un trabajo?- le preguntó Misuzu a su mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas se encontraban caminando rumbo a una mesa después de comprar sus almuerzos.

-Si… ***Suspiro*** Otou-Chan está teniendo problemas últimamente. Lo que gana apenas y nos alcanza.- declaró Toshimi -¿Alguna idea?-

Por desgracia la castaña no tenía nada que pudiera ayudarle. Decepcionadas siguieron su camino pensando en algo que podría ayudar a la peli azul. Iba tan concentrada que no notó un pequeño charco de lo que parecía ser jugo en el suelo.

Las amigas inseparables pasaron junto a la mesa en la que se encontraba Takashi. El castaño rojizo estaba por llevarse un trozo de carne a la boca, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando pasó algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

**~Sum~**

-¡Kyah!-

Un extraño zumbido asalto su cabeza. No sabía que era lo que pasaba pero en menos de un segundo se levantó de su silla y atrapó a la persona que soltó aquel grito. La reconoció inmediatamente como la fotógrafa del periódico escolar, pero los ojos de ella se encontraban fijos en otra cosa.

**~Sum~**

Otra vez volvió a sentir ese zumbido y sin despegar sus ojos de la chica levantó la mano atrapando la charola.

Seguidamente cayó un plato de Ramen en el centro, del lado izquierdo una lata de refresco y una gelatina. Del lado contrario un sándwich, una manzana y los cubiertos. Todo perfectamente equilibrado sin derramar nada.

-¿E-éstas bien?- preguntó vacilante.

La peli negra se encontraba muda y completamente nerviosa. El rostro de la chica parecía un tomate debido a lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza, era la primera vez que un chico la sujetaba de ese modo. Incapaz de confiar en su voz solo asintió.

Una vez de pie ambas le dieron una reverencia de agradecimiento antes de irse. Una completamente avergonzada y la otra divertida.

-¡Viejo! ¡¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?!- el otro castaño se sentía intrigado por la reacción de su amigo. El apenas iba despegando la mirada de su plato cuando escuchó el grito. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver como su amigo reaccionó a una increíble velocidad y ni se diga de cuando atrapo todo el almuerzo de su compañera.

-Yo… No lo sé…- dijo inseguro mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-En cualquier caso, no creo que fuera necesario que la tomaras de ese modo. Entiendo que reaccionaste para evitar que le pasara algo. Pero eso último era innecesario.- reclamó ella con una mirada plana.

El castaño soltó una sonrisa nerviosa por la actitud de su amiga de cabello rosa.

-Quizás Saya tiene razón. Aunque no negaré que fue una buena forma de aprovecharse de la situa… Ción…- las palabras del ojiverde se perdieron en el aire al notar algo en su amigo de ojos cafés.

Takashi y Saya alzaron una ceja ante la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes sostener el tenedor de esa forma, Takashi?-

-¿Cuál tenedor?-

-El que está entre tu mano y tu muñeca.-

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿No otra vez?!- gritó al voltear a la parte indicada por su amigo encontrando efectivamente un tenedor -(¡Entonces lo que ocurrió en la mañana no fue mi imaginación!)-

-(¿Otra vez?)- dijeron ellos viendo como Takashi agitaba el brazo para que el cubierto pueda separarse de él, cosa que no estaba dando resultado.

Frustrado tomó el tenedor separándolo a la fuerza. Grande fue su sorpresa, así como la de sus amigos, al ver como unas cuerdas blancas se mantenían unidas al tenedor y estas parecían surgir de su muñeca. ¡Llámenlo loco, pero podría jurar que esas "cuerdas" eran muy similares a las telarañas!

-…- nadie decía nada. No sabía ni siquiera el cómo reaccionar ante esto. Desesperado empezó a mover la mano tratando de liberarse de aquella tela.

***Thwip***

Sin saber cómo lo hizo, otra telaraña salió disparada a la mesa de al lado pegándose a la charola de alguien.

Por instinto tomó el final de aquella tela, como si de una cuerda se tratara. Era una suerte que nadie de aquella mesa se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sin querer que nada de esto se hiciera público jalo su brazo con la esperanza de esconder esa "telaraña". Con lo que no contaba era que también atraería la charola con todo y su contenido.

La ojidorada y el ojiverde se hicieron a un lado para evitarlo. Takashi por el contrario se dobló hacia atrás de modo que casi parecían una interpretación de una escena de la película Matrix.

***Pum***

-…-

El comedor enteró se quedó en silencio cuando la comida se terminó estallando contra un joven alto y cuya masa muscular superaba a la de los demás, su tez era un poco pálida. Tenía el cabello rubio pálido en punta y ojos amarillos. Usaba su propia versión del uniforme masculino de la escuela, es decir, no portaba la campera con una camisa blanca a la cual le arrancaron la mangas dejando expuestos lo brazos.

Él era Fumikage Kintarou o Genos como le gustaba que lo llamaran, uno de los bravucones de la escuela.

El rubio tenía una expresión completamente seria que aterrorizaba a Takashi. En su camisa se notaba una mancha café que cubría la totalidad de la espalda y parte de los hombros.

-…- sin decir palabra alguna tomó su pudín de chocolate y se lo lanzó al castaño, quien se agachó cuando estaba a escasos centímetros, evitándolo. Aquel postre siguió su curso hasta chochar contra un alguien más.

Y ese "alguien más" fue en joven alto y de cabello negro. Sus ojos eran de un color café claro y tez era ligeramente bronceada. El portaba el uniforme el equipo de béisbol de la escuela.

-¡Aja, ja, ja! ¿Otra vez con esto, Genos?- preguntó divertido el peli negro.

-¡Cierra la boca idiota del Béisbol! ¡Esto es algo que sólo nos concierne a mí y a ese-hmm!- las palabras del ojiamarillo fueron opacadas cuando una helado se estrelló contra su cara.

Y eso dio la señal a todos los demás.

-¡Guerra de comida!- gritó alguien entre la multitud.

Apenas se escucharon esas palabras las comidas empezaron a volar por todo el lugar. Takashi se tiró al suelo con el fin de evitar que algo le diera.

Unas manos lo sujetaron de los hombros llevándolo debajo de la mesa en la que anteriormente estaba comiendo. Era Saya quien rápidamente se escondió para que su uniforme no fuera manchado por nada. Morita solo la siguió, aunque se notaba que también quería participar.

El castaño tomó la posición de Seiza, alzó la mano de donde salía la telaraña y de un tirón la arrancó. Sus ojos de abrieron con incredulidad al ver que un pequeño orificio que se encontraba en su muñeca, justo debajo de la palma de su mano. Dos membranas de piel se cerraron cubriendo el orificio dejando apenas una cicatriz casi imperceptible.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!- gritó consternado. Fue una suerte que el gritó se mezclara con el de sus demás compañeros, que todavía estaban en su guerra de comida, evitando que se escuchara.

**X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

-¡Es la pubertad, es la pubertad, es la pubertad!- se repetía un desesperado Takashi al recorrer la calles de Tokonosu. Detrás de él estaban Saya y Morita tratando de darle alcance. Por desgracia no vio como la luz del semáforo cambiaba de rojo a verde.

-¡¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?!- gritó Saya tras escuchar el recuento de los hecho por parte del castaño.

-¡Takashi!- saludo alegremente una chica de 16 años, de un largo cabello anaranjado y ojos marrón rojizo.

-¡Dije que te quedaras abajo!- fue la exigencia de un hombre de cabeza rapada que tenía varios tatuajes en el cuerpo, mientras apuntaba a un grupo de personas con una escopeta.

-Tendré que improvisar.- comento el castaño rojizo al ver a su alrededor los numeroso tendederos llenos de ropa que le podrían ser útiles.

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de The Spectacular Spider-Man, llamado…

-Acción y Reacción.-

-No se lo pierdan.- dijo Takashi disparando una telaraña a la pantalla volviendo todo negro.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-Y corte.- Grito Dark sentado en una silla con la palabra director -Bueno y ahí lo tienen. Sé que es una idea algo loca, pero no podía sacarla de mi mente. Espero y les haya gustado.-

-Combinar los elementos de Spider-Man con Highschool Of The Dead, pero dándole las habilidades de Peter al protagonista de aquí. Tu sí que tienes ideas locas.- comento Hikari con su nueva apariencia de 19 años.

-Que puedo decir. Es una de las cualidades de mi loca mente.- dijo el peli negro con orgullo –Antes de irnos aquí les dejo unas aclaraciones.-

**1 – Tadaima.**

Es un saludo para aquella persona que regresa a su hogar después de la escuela o el trabajo. Significa "Ya estoy aquí o He vuelto"

**2 – Okaeri (Okaerinasai).**

Es la respuesta de la persona que está en casa. Significa "Bienvenido a casa"

**3 – Oyakodon.**

Es una bola de arroz japonés que se prepara cociendo a fuego lento pollo, huevo, cebolla y otros ingredientes juntos.

**4 – Bunny Hop.**

salto básico de BMX, para ésto se eleva el manillar y luego se empuja hacia delante mientras se recogen los pies para dejar que la bicicleta suba.

-Con eso dicho, ahora le toca a unos puntos a establecer sobre esta historia.-

**Punto 1:**

Perdón pero en esta historia no habrá Zombis. Principalmente por que todos ya nos sabemos la historia de HOTD. Así que quise intentar mi propia historia original.

**Punto 2:**

La historia comienza casi un años y medio antes de la línea del tiempo original del manga.

**Punto 3:**

Lo siento pero Takashi no estará ni con Rei, Saeko, Saya, etc… Pienso que todas las chicas de HOTD ya han sido utilizadas en muchos fics. Incluso algunos personajes incidentales como Kyoko, Toshimi, Misuzu. Mucho menos será Harem.

Por eso me arriesgaré a realizar un emparejamiento original (No es un Oc), y para eso he escogido a esta chicas de diferentes anime para que ustedes elijan (ya le había preguntado a unos amigos antes). Y ellas son:

-Itsuki Nakano (Gotoubun no Hanayome): 0

-Miku Nakano (Gotoubun no Hanayome): 3

-Rossweisse (High School DxD): 3 (Mi voto es por ella)

-Sasha (Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas): 3

-Yui Kotegawa (To Love Ru): 3

Pueden votar por la que ustedes quieran. Pero solo será un voto por capitulo. La encuesta se cierra hasta el capítulo cuatro.

Espero que le haya gustado esta historia y gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerla. Déjenme un comentario para saber que tal quedó o en que puedo mejorar.

Sin más que decir yo me despido, Sayonara.

P.D.: ¿Qué personajes de Highschool Of The Dead creen que se conviertan en los villanos de Spider-Man?

Yo tengo algunos pero quiero escuchar sus opiniones.


	2. Acción y Reacción

The Spectacular Spider-Man.

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona pensando.

-**Hola**\- Criatura y/o Monstruo hablando.

-(**Corre**)- Criatura y/o Monstruo pensando.

-**[Hola**/hola**]**\- hablando por teléfono, comunicador, video llamada, micrófono, Etc.

《_Hola_》texto en carta, mensaje, nota.

***Onomatopeya de sonido***

-**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**\- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

**{Takashi} Punto de vista de cierto personaje**.

**~Sum~ Sentido Arácnido**.

Arco 01: ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Capítulo 02: Acción y Reacción.

**X-XX-En las Calles de la ciudad de Tokonosu-XX-X **

-¡Espera Takashi!- gritó Saya intentando darle alcance a su amigo/interés romántico.

-¡Es la pubertad, si debe ser eso!- se trataba de auto convencer el castaño. Primero lo de pegarse a la pared en la mañana, luego esas "telarañas" en el comedor. ¿Qué sigue después? Le saldrán patas de araña de la espalda -Es la pubertad, es la pubertad, es la pubertad.-

Repetía una y otra vez como si fuera una especie de mantra que le hiciera olvidar todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Por desgracia no podía, todo estaba tan claro como el agua, más no quería admitirlo.

**~Sum~**

-¡Cuidado Takashi!- gritó Morita al ver como el semáforo cambió de rojo a verde.

***Pfffffff***

Pero incluso antes de que su amigo le avisara o de escuchar el sonido de las llantas al patinar en el suelo, aquel zumbido en su cabeza le volvió a advertir.

De un pequeño salto quedó sobre el cofre de vehículo y por instinto utilizó sus brazos para impulsarse hasta el otro lado de la calle cerca de un edificio.

-¡Wow! ¿Vieron eso?-

-¡Increíble!-

-¿Debe de trabajar en algún circo?-

Fueron los comentarios de distintas personas que vieron lo ocurrido. El castaño se sentía débil y que le faltaba el aire así que se recargo en la pared más cercana. Sus amigos esperaron hasta que el semáforo volvió a cambiar para atravesar la calle para poder ayudarlo.

-¿Takashi?- dijo la peli rosa con preocupación al ver como la piel de su amigo se tornaba ligeramente pálida. El se tensó cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

-Esto no es la pubertad.- admitió derrotado.

-Tranquilo amigo.- dijo Morita tratando de animar al hijo mayor de los Komuro -Encontraremos una solución a esto.-

-Gracias… A los dos…- les agradeció con una débil sonrisa -¿Pero que debemos hacer ahora?-

-Primero que nada debemos entender como funcionan estas… ehh… "Habilidades" que tienes.- analizó la ojidorada haciendo énfasis en la palabra -¿Conocen algún lugar donde estemos alejados de las personas?-

El castaño negó rápidamente, el conocía perfectamente la ciudad pero no más haya de ella. El ojiverde por otro lado se sujetó el mentón en una pose pensativa antes de chasquear los dedos.

-Conozco uno.- exclamó alegremente Morita. Empezó a caminar en una dirección en específico, antes de voltear sobre su hombro y hacerles señas para que lo siguieran -¡Vamos, no esta muy lejos!-

Takashi y Saya veían a su amigo con duda, pero si el decía conocer un lugar donde pueden estar tranquilos no tenían nada que perder.

**X-XX-A las afueras del lado oeste de Tokonosu-XX-X **

-¿Y qué les parece?- preguntó Morita luciendo alegre por las caras de asombro de sus amigos.

El castaño de ojos verdes los trajo a un viejo edificio con obvias señales de abandono, como son las telarañas, las fisuras en las paredes, la pintura descarapelada e incluso los vidrios rotos. Pero a pesar de eso el lugar todavía de encontraba lo suficientemente firme.

-Genial.- comentó el castaño más alto viendo cuanto espacio tenían -¿Qué era este edificio?-

-Una antigua fábrica de zapatos que se fundó en 1935. La empresa fue creciendo hasta que en 1970 se cambió al otro lado de la ciudad. Desde entonces nadie ha vuelto a usar el lugar, ya que fue heredado al nieto de fundador.- explicó la peli rosa dejando sorprendidos a los chicos por su conocimiento del lugar. La joven con peinado de coletas sacó una libreta y una pluma -Ahora quiero que te sientes en esas escaleras Takashi. Morita, saca tu teléfono y graba todo lo que el diga.-

Ambos castaños realizaron el pedido de la auto nombrada genio. El ojiverde sacó su celular y encendió la cámara. El castaño que parecía estar desarrollado cualidades arácnidas tomó asiento en el lugar indicado.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X **

**{Morita}**

-Son las 15:45 del 21 de junio del 2018. El individuo de nombre Komuro Takashi ha empezado a mostrar una serie de habilidades que no son comunes en la raza humana.- habló Saya. Podía sentir como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por mi nuca, esto me recordaba los interrogatorios en las películas -Díganos Komuro-San ¿Cuándo fue que presentó los primeros síntomas de estas habilidades?-

-Fue el día de hoy en la madrugada.- contó Takashi haciendo memoria -El primer indicio fue que podía ver claramente casi como si el sol ya hubiera salido. Creí que habíamos olvidado apagar las luces, solo para descubrir que todo el tiempo estuve moviéndome con la luz apagada.-

Saya escribió lo dicho en su libreta y luego lo resumió con la palabra "Visión nocturna".

-La segunda señal ocurrió cuando estaba por tomar un baño. Al quitarme la ropa me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo había cambiado.-

-¿Qué tipo de cambios?- preguntó la Tsundere peli rosa. ¡No le digan que pensé eso!

Takashi abrió la boca para responder pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente, al parecer se le ocurrió algo mejor. Se levantó de la escalera y procedió a… ¿Quitarse la ropa?

-¿Takashi…? ¿Qué estás…? ¡Por Kami-Sama!- deje mis preguntas al ver el cuerpo de mi amigo. No se confundan, me gustan las chicas y no cambiará por nada del mundo. Pero díganme si ustedes no tendrían la misma reacción al ver como el cuerpo de una persona que muy, muy, MUY escasamente realiza ejercicio cambié de la noche a la mañana.

¡¿Por que no me paso a mi lo mismo que a el?! Mira nada mas ese cuerpo del que hasta un medallista olímpico se pondría verde de envidia. Volteé a ver a Saya para saber como reaccionó ella, e imaginen mi sorpresa al ver como se sostenía la nariz y un delgado hilo de sangre se filtraba entre sus dedos.

-Mi cuerpo desarrolló musculatura que antes no tenía.- las palabras de Takashi lograron que ella reaccionara.

-Y-ya veo… E-entonces me imagino que el último indicio fueron las telarañas que creaste en el comedor, ¿verdad?- Takashi solo negó a la pregunta mientras se volvía a poner la ropa.

-Antes de eso pasaron otras cosas. Mis manos se pegaron a la pared de mi habitación, mientras trataba de soltarme iba subiendo de poco en poco. Lo último fue durante el almuerzo en la escuela. Un… llamémosle "zumbido" en mi cabeza me alertó de ayudar a Niki-San y también sobre el auto que casi me atropella.- termino de relatar para concentrarse en sus manos

-Con eso basta por el momento… Ahora creó que lo mejor será que tratemos de darnos una idea de qué fue lo que causó estos cambios en ti.-

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que ayer casi parecías a punto de morir?- pregunté al recordar el estado en el se encontraban mi amigo de cabellos rojizos.

Enfoque a Saya con la cámara, se había sujetado la barbilla con una mano, parecía que estaba pensando en algo.

-Si mal no recuerdo los malestares empezaron cuando estábamos en Oscorp. ¿Recuerdas algo en particular que ocurriera mientras estamos en ese lugar?- Takashi tomó una pose pensativa ante la pregunta de Saya.

-Recuerdo haber entrado y ver los inventos de Oscorp, después escuchar las palabras de su fundador y luego pasar a los laboratorios, donde perdí por completo el interés.- relató el. No lo culpo por eso último, a mi también me pasó -Después hable con Rei y creó que eso fue todo… ¡Oh!, además de que me picó una araña…-

Me quedé tieso al escuchar eso último, y por la forma en que temblaban los cuerpos de Saya y Takashi supongo que ellos se sentían de igual forma. Picado por una araña, una simple oración que en el pasado no le tomarías importancia alguna, ahora podría ser la respuesta a nuestras dudas.

-¿E-en que momento exacto fue que te picó?-

-Cu-cuando estábamos en los laboratorios y nos guiaba ese sujetó que le faltaba el brazo derecho…-

-El Dr. Curtis Connor.- nos corrigió Saya.

-¿Ese es su nombre?, bueno no importa. La araña me picó en el momento en que me separé del grupo.-

-¿Cuando ya habíamos pasado a otra sala y regresé por ti?- Takashi respondió afirmativamente a mi pregunta. Por lo menos ya nos logramos ubicar -¿Qué era lo que nos estaban mostrando en esa parte?-

-Era una demostración de como se podían controlar unos rayos de radioactividad que no fueran letales para el humano.- Los ojos de Saya se abrieron con sorpresa, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo -¿Radiación? ¿Arañas? ¿Será posible que…? ¡Eso es! ¡Takashi…!-

Takashi y yo no sobresaltamos por aquel grito.

-¡Te mordió una araña radioactiva!-

**{Morita Fin}**

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-(Te mordió una araña radioactiva, te mordió una araña radioactiva, te mordió una araña radioactiva…)- aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en la mente de joven Komuro. Ciertamente eso resolvía algunas dudas sobre el como es que obtuvo esas habilidades arácnidas -¿E-estas segura? ¿No se supone que la radiación es letal para los humanos?-

-¡Escuchaste algo de lo que dije! ¡Era radioactividad no letal para el ser humano!- gritó la peli rosa con enojo -¡La araña podría haber sido un experimento que tenían en secreto y se les escapó o solo fue un accidente!-

La ojidorada terminó de hablar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, se podía notar que ella también estaba obligando a su mente a trabajar al 100% para encontrar una solución.

-¿Q-qué tal si nos calmamos un poco? Todos estamos preocupados por Takashi pero el perder la calma no ayudará en nada.- intervino el ojiverde. Por suerte tenía algo para cambiar el tema -Concentrémonos en que Takashi aprenda a controlar sus poderes.-

Era evidente el intento por evadir el estado de ánimo actual, pero no podían negar la veracidad en sus palabras. Ahora los tres se encontraban en un piso superior de la que seguramente fue la oficina del dueño, si es que el gran escritorio quería decir eso.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Iremos probando una a una de tus nuevas habilidades, Takashi. Mencionaste que tus manos se pegaban a las paredes, empezaremos por eso.- afirmando a las palabras, ella prosiguió -Utiliza esa pared he intenta repetir lo que te pasó en la mañana.-

Inseguro camino hasta estar frente a la pared. Levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la superficie. Pero algo estaba mal, su mano no se quedaba fija a pesar de haberlo intentado seis veces.

Frustrado se volteó tratando de calmarse, mientras Saya y Morita trataron de animarlo con la mirada, agradecía el gesto pero todavía tenía dudas, pero noto algo en la esquina de la pared.

Se trataba de una araña que caminaba por su red sin ningún problema, eso pareció motivarlo de una extraña manera. Colocó la mano otra vez en la pared, más en esta ocasión sintió algo diferente, dio un pequeño tirón y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que estaba "pegada". Siguió con la otra algunos centímetros por encima.

Igual que lo ocurrido en su habitación, fue escalando la pared solo que ahora también utilizaba sus pies para subir. Cuando estaba por hacer contacto con el techo una idea algo loca surgió en su mente, cerró los ojos y e inhaló, si esto no funcionaba el dolor que le esperaría sería mucho peor que el de la mañana.

-¡Takashi!- gritaron la ojidorada y el ojiverde al ver como su amigo se soltó de las manos. Morita casi avienta su teléfono para atrapar a su amigo y que la caída sea menos dolorosa.

Pero no fue necesario. Ante la mirada incrédula de los dos, el castaño rojizo seguía pegado a la pared… Solamente sosteniéndose solo con los pies.

Takashi también estaba mudó al ver que la gravedad no le afectó esta vez. Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

-¡Wooo hooo!- gritó lleno de emoción y alegría. Usando sus manos y pies se impulso hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Apenas las suelas de sus zapatos hicieron contacto con la pared empezó a correr sobre esta, dándole varias vueltas a la habitación sin despegarse o tocar el suelo.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó la peli rosada deteniendo el avance del castaño -¡Probemos con otra cosa que ya me estas hartando y me estoy mareando de solo verte hacer eso!-

-Le quitas lo divertido a la vida.- se quejó malhumorado al bajar de la pared.

Los tres se acercaron la gran ventana que dejaba ver el resto de la fábrica. El ojiverde en ningún momento dejó de firmar.

-Ahora pongamos a prueba esas telarañas.- declaró Saya apuntando al otro lado de la fábrica -Dispara una de esas telarañas y ve llenando los huecos de las vigas de soporte. Será algo así como una práctica de tiro.-

Takashi avanzó unos pasos hasta estar casi al borde de la ventana y con una sonrisa extendió el brazo mientras gritaba…

-¡Telarañas!- pero nada pasó. Su piel no se removió para revelar aquel orificio -¿Vuela?-

Nada aún.

-¡Arriba, arriba y muy lejos! ¡Shazam! ¡Anda sal, sal telaraña!- empezó a gritar mientras movía las manos formando todo tipo de señas, pero nada parecía funcionar -¿Pero qué estoy haciendo mal?-

-¡Espera amigo, tengo una idea!- Intervino Morita -Quiero que extiendas el brazo con el dorso de tu mano apuntando al suelo.-

El castaño rojizo alzó una ceja ante el raro pedido, pero en un día lleno de rarezas creía que ya nada podría sorprenderlo. Murmurando un "De esta forma" realizó lo indicado.

-¡Si! Ahora quiero que dobles tus dedos medio y anular hasta que peguen con tu palma.- el castaño de ojos verdes realizó la seña que mencionaba. Se parecía a la clásica señal que hacen los amantes del Rock and Roll.

-¿Así?-

***Thwip***

-¡Wow!- exclamó sorprendido al ver otra vez salir aquella telaraña, la cual carecía de fuerza y terminó cayendo en una de las viejas máquinas.

***Thwip***

***Crash***

***Thwip***

***Thwip***

Ahora que había encontrado el "interruptor" dio tres disparos rápidos. El primero terminó rompiendo una ventana. El segundo falló por una buena distancia. El último dio en el blanco rellenado el hueco. Estaba seguro que muchas arañas se alegrarán al ver que tienen una red nueva.

Iba a realizar un cuarto disparó, más su mente le dio una mejor idea.

***Thwip***

Volvió a disparar pero esta vez mantuvo presionados los dedos. Tal y como esperaba la telaraña no se cortó como en las ocasiones anteriores, solo hasta que se pegó con la viga Takashi usó sus manos para agarrar un extremo.

-¡Espera baka!- gritó la joven de apellido Takagi. Pero fue en vano, el castaño saltó sosteniendo firmemente la cuerda blanca.

La telaraña se tensó por el peso de su creador, pero no se rompió demostrando la resistencia que poseía.

-¡Wooo!- fue el gritó emitido por el ojicafé mientras se columpiaba hasta el otro lado.

Bajo lo suficiente para que sus pies rozaron el suelo, y lo tomó como la señal para soltarse y caer exitosamente de pie. O al menos ese fue su pensamiento inicial.

Al abrir su mano se sorprendió al ver que no caía mientras seguía balanceándose. La razón, la telaraña aún seguía unida al orificio de su muñeca.

-¡¿Cómo rayos me suelto de esta cosa?!- gritó alarmado.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Cuidado Takashi!- ante el gritó de su amigo de ojos verdes, Takashi volteó al frente solo para ver la pared acercándose a gran velocidad.

***Bam***

Saya y Morita cerraron los ojos cuando su amigo se estrelló contra la pared. El pobre termino completamente aturdido tras el golpe, su visión era borrosa y todo le daba vueltas. Para empeorar las cosas la telaraña se rompió dejándolo caer

-¡Aahhh!-

***Tum***

***Crash***

***Zwich***

Se escuchó un potente ruido cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre un montón de sillas viejas y oxidadas que estaban amontonadas ahí. Seguidamente se escuchó el sonido de cristales romperse y metales doblarse, para luego terminar con el sonido de la tapa de una lata rodar antes de caer sobre su propio eje.

-¡Takashi! ¡¿Estás bien?!- sabía que era estupido preguntar eso, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-¡No, no lo estoy…!- respondió el dolorido castaño. Podía escuchar los acelerados pasos de sus amigos acercarse -(Tengo mucho que practicar todavía.)-

**X-XX-Al día siguiente-XX-X**

-Auch.- murmuró el ojicafé frotando su mejilla resintiendo el dolor del día anterior.

Después de la dolorosa experiencia, y un regaño por parte de Saya, siguieron practicando por las siguientes dos horas hasta que tuviera un control decente en sus telarañas y la adherencia a las superficies. Aunque tuvieron que retirarse para que sus padres no se preocuparan.

No sin que antes Saya le comentara que no le contará de sus poderes a nadie, ni a su hermano, sus padres o cualquier otra persona. Según ella era para evitar que la información se propague y llegue a oídos de cualquier persona indeseada.

En la actualidad el joven con poderes arácnidos caminaba por su vecindario en una dirección en específico. Vestía una simple remera roja de manga corta y pantalones de mezclilla con zapatos negro.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta negra y procedió a tocar el timbre.

-**[**Hola, ¿quién es?**]**\- hablaron por el comunicador.

-Hola Miyamoto-San. Soy Takashi.- saludo.

-**[**¿Takashi?, vaya que sorpresa. Espera un poco, enseguida te abro.**]**\- segundos después la puerta fue abierta.

Era una mujer que parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta. Su cabello tenía un color anaranjado que le llegaba hasta la base del cuello y un mechón que sobresalía en su cabeza. Ojos marrones en un rostro de expresión serena.

Su vestimenta consistía en un suéter violeta que contenía unos grandes pechos. Y una falda morada que terminaba por debajo de las rodillas.

-Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaste.- comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. Ambos entraron a la casa.

-S-si je, je, je… Estuve ocupado con la escuela y ciertas… "Cuestiones personales" que surgieron hace poco.- ella alzó una ceja ante el énfasis en esas dos palabras, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Si, me imagino… Pero por favor Takashi, nos conocemos prácticamente desde que eras un niño, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo.- el castaño solo le dio una mirada plana antes de soltar una leve risa.

-Tiene razón. Lamentó las molestias, Kiriko-San.- la peli anaranjada soltó un suspiro, al menos era un avance.

-¡Takashi!-

-¡Aahh!- gritó cuando el dueño de aquella voz lo abordó por detrás. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello sujetándose de el, tuvo que fijar sus pies al suelo para no ser derribado -También me alegra verte Rei.-

Volteando sobre su hombro vislumbró de quien se trataba. Era una chica de más o menos su edad. Era una copia exacta de Kiriko solo que unos centímetros más bajita. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura con dos mechones que sobresalían del resto de su cabello y una parte la amarró en una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

A diferencia de la mujer mayor ella traía puesta una minifalda roja que dejaba a la vista unas hermosas y torneadas piernas, y una blusa blanca de tirantes

La peli anaranjada menor respondió poniendo más fuerza en el abrazo.

-Ya basta de ponerse cariñosos ustedes dos. Todavía no quiero ser abuela, así que controlen sus hormonas por favor.- dijo la mayor burlonamente.

-¡Kaa-san!- exclamó Rei avergonzada y sonrojada. Takashi estaba en un estado similar pero prefirió mantenerse callado.

No queriendo que su madre la siguiera avergonzado empujó al castaño en dirección de su cuarto lo más rápido que le fuera posible. Pero antes de que se alejaran la mayor siguió hablando.

-Y Takashi…- ambos voltearon a verla confundidos -Dile a tu madre que espero con ansias el día que nos volvamos a ver… Todavía tenemos cuentas pendientes que arreglar.-

Al decir eso último un aura morada cubrió a la mujer. Incluso podrían jurar ver la imagen de un león que rugía furioso.

La frente de los adolescentes se tornó ligeramente azul al ver la actitud de la madre.

-No se preocupe… Yo le digo.- el semblante de Kiriko cambió a una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se retiraban.

Los dos continuaron con lo suyo hasta estar dentro de la habitación y Rei procedió a recargarse en la puerta.

-Lo siento por eso.- dijo todavía sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No te preocupes… Sabes que a mi Okaa-San también le gusta molestarnos de ese modo.- las palabras de Takashi lograron sacarle una sonrisa a la peli anaranjada -Me sorprende que realmente nos permitieran ser amigos, considerando la historia que tienen.-

-Lo sé... Todavía recuerdo como dejó caer la vajilla entera cuando le dije que nos volvimos amigos.- comentó tratando de suprimir una risa.

-Vamos a empezar de una vez.- tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su amiga estaba por tomar el libro, pero una pequeña duda lo invadió -Eres una alumna de buenas calificaciones, ¿Para que necesitas que te ayude a estudiar historia?-

Preguntó confundido. Ella solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa al sentarse a su lado.

-Sabes que historia no es mi mejor materia.-

-Pero si tu última calificación fue de 93.-

-Y por eso quiero mejorar. 93 no es suficiente para mí.- declaró con un fuego en ojos.

Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por la nuca de Takashi al ver lo determinada que estaba la ojiroja.

-Ok… Pero antes respóndeme algo.- le peli anaranjada salió de su estado al escuchar esas palabras -¿Tienes algo planeado para la próxima semana?-

-¿Eh?-

**X-XX-Embajada de los Estados Unidos de Tokio, 08:45 PM-XX-X**

-¿Esta seguro de esto, Señor Osborn?- preguntó un hombre de una estatura corta, con cabello corto marrón y ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas.

Vestía un chaleco verde con una camisa amarilla debajo y un moño naranja, todo cubierto por una bata blanca de laboratorio. Pantalones marrones con zapatos del mismo tono.

-Por supuesto que no Doctor Octavius, pero no tenemos otra opción. Es gracias a el que podremos continuar nuestros experimentos sin ser molestados por S.H.I.E.L.D o por la hojalata andante de Stark.- comentó Norman a su científico líder, Otto Octavius. Ambos recorrían los pasillos de la embajada.

-¡Pero señor Osborn! Lo que están pidiendo es algo imposible.- dijo el científico con un tono de súplica -Desde que el científico encargado del proyecto fue asesinado y "el" murió en combate la fórmula original se perdió. Muchos la trataron de replicar, pero hasta nuestros días nadie a tenido éxito.-

-Lo sé perfectamente Otto. Solo nos queda esperar a que todo salga bien.-

***Gachan***

Abriendo una puerta los dos entraron a una habitación donde ya los estaban esperando.

-Llegas tarde.- con voz dominante un hombre que medía 1.80 metros. Por su apariencia se podría estimar que tenía sesenta años, si también se tomaba en cuenta su corto cabello y bigote blancos. Pero su fornido cuerpo demostraba que no era alguien frágil. Sus ojos eran azules mostrando una absoluta seriedad y frialdad.

Su ropa era un uniforme militar con varias medallas de honor. En su cabeza de encontraba una gorra que cubría una buena parte de su cabello y tenía cuatro estrellas en la parte de enfrente.

-También es un gusto verlo General "Thunderbolt" Ross.- el militar entrecerró los ojos ante el saludo.

-Ve directo al grano Osborn. No estamos aquí para tener una agradable conversación.- ordenó con el mismo tono que usaría con un soldado novato -Quiero ver los resultados. No moví los hilos para que tú empresa cambiara de capital en vano.-

-Apenas han pasado dos días Ross. Necesito de algunos meses para que el edificio esté terminado y todo el equipo llegue para empezar a trabajar.- informó el peli cobrizo sin dejarse afectar por el tono del hombre de más edad.

***Bam***

Otto saltó cuando el puño del general se estrelló en la pared.

-¡Eso es demasiado tiempo!- gritó cambiando su semblante a uno de furia -¡Si tomamos en cuenta el tiempo que mencionaste ya sería cerca de un año desde que acordamos que crearías el suero del súper soldado!-

-¿Y que quieres que haga? El proceso lleva tiempo, no es algo que se haga de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco puedo juntar lo que sea y dártelo. Podríamos terminar creando una abominación. ¿O acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó cuando engañaste al Doctor Banner para usar radiación gamma?- la palabras del fundador de Oscorp tuvieron efecto en el General.

-(Tanta fuerza y poder desperdiciandose por estar en alguien tan insignificante.)- apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Si tan solo el se hubiera ofrecido para probar el suero aquel día. Soltando un fuerte suspiro se pasó la mano por el rostro. De nada servía lamentarse lo hecho, hecho está -¡Seis meses! Solo te doy ese tiempo Norman. Aprovéchalo…-

***Pam***

El hombre de mayor edad cerró de un portazo al salir de la habitación.

El Doctor Octavius, quien había estado temblando al presenciar el enojo del General Ross, volvió a la realidad con aquel sonido de la puerta cerrarse con mucha fuerza. Nervioso volteó a ver a su jefe quien no se notaba alterado en lo más mínimo.

-¿Q-qué vamos a h-hacer ahora señor Osborn?- Norman no respondió a la pregunta mientras se encaminaba a la ventana viendo la puesta del sol en el horizonte.

-Parece ser que no tenemos otra opción. Si Ross quiere resultados yo se los daré.- volteando a ver al científico castaño sobre su hombro, hablo con un tono serio -Es hora de que "eso" pase a la fase tres.-

-¿Fase tres? ¿Se refiere a…?- el Doc. ni siquiera termino su pregunta cuando fue interrumpido por el propio Norman.

-Si… Es hora de probar los efectos del "Globulin Green" en los humanos.- declaró al ver el sol desaparecer mientras la oscuridad cubría el cielo.

**X-XX-Una semana después-XX-X**

-Camina más rápido Nii-san.- gritó el hijo menor de los Komuro.

-No es necesario que te apresures tanto, la pista de patinaje no irá a ningún lado.- respondió con una sonrisa a la exigencia del pequeño.

Su atención se alejo del castañito para concentrarse en sus propios problemas.

Una semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y en los últimos días no hizo nada más que entrenar todas las habilidades brindadas por la mordida de la araña radioactiva. Descubrió que no solo su agilidad mejoro, si no que también su fuerza se vio considerablemente aumentada. No sabía cuán fuerte era pero obviamente superaba a todos sus compañeros de la escuela ya que fácilmente pudo levantar 8 sacos cemento sin problema alguno.

Haciendo cuentas sus habilidades serian; Adherencia a las superficies, disparar telarañas orgánicas, fuerza, agilidad y reflejos mejorados. Sin olvidar la visión nocturna y aquel zumbido en su cabeza.

Disimuladamente pasó su mano izquierda por el antebrazo derecho antes de llegar al codo y se estremeció al recordar el singular poder que tenía en esa parte. Era algo que le brindaba capacidades ofensivas, pero que si no tenía cuidado podría herir gravemente a alguien.

Salió de su trance al sentir un tirón de su pantalón. Se trataba de su hermano, el cual tenía una cara de preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba el mayor.

-¿Estás bien, Nii-San?- ante la pregunta el hijo mayor le dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Si Takato, solo… Estoy preocupado por mis calificaciones. Si no alcanzó la calificación que necesitó no podré entrar en la escuela que deseó.- si antes Takashi estaba mal, ahora se sentía como la persona más horrible del planeta. Odiaba mentirle a su hermano, pero era necesario para evitar que el se involucrará en esto.

El castañito no parecía estar convencido del todo, más decidió ya no seguir presionando. Después de caminar otros cinco minutos por fin llegaron a la plaza central de la ciudad de Tokonosu.

Los ojos de menor de los hermanos Komuro brillaron de emoción al ver la pista de patinaje. Nunca había visto una en persona y las que mostraban en las películas eran muy pequeñas a su parecer.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron.- saludo Morita al dúo, junto a él se encontraba Hisashi. Ambos usaban ropa casual.

-¿No se suponía que Takagi-San iba a venir contigo?- preguntó el peli gris sin ver a la gritona de pelo rosa.

-No pude ir por ella debido a que estábamos en casa de nuestros abuelos.- el pequeño de cabellos castaños asintió confirmando las palabras de su hermano -Le pedí a Rei que pasará a recogerla. Deberán estar aquí en unos minutos.-

Hisashi y Morita se le quedaron viendo con duda. Siendo el peli gris quien habló.

-¿Seguro que fue una buena idea hacer eso?-

-Claro que sí. Los tres hemos sido amigos desde el preescolar, ¿qué podría ocurrir?-

-Despistado.- comentaron en sincronía Hisashi, Morita y Takato, confundiendo al hermano mayor.

-¡Quieres darte prisa, Miyamoto!- gritó una voz conocida para el cuarteto.

Todos voltearon para ver a la peli rosada caminar en su dirección cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. A unos pasos detrás de ella venía una peli anaranjada en el mismo estado que la otra.

-Con esto se referían a si fue buena idea dejarlas juntas, ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño con nerviosismo. Los tres no respondieron de forma verbal, solo le dedicaron una mirada que gritaba "Lo dices en serio" -De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo entiendo. Fue una mala idea.-

-¡Claro que fue una mala idea! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme venir junto a esta niña que no tiene modales?!- gritó la peli rosada indignado a la otra chica.

-¡¿A quién le dices que no tiene modales, niña presumida?!- reclamó la ojiroja plantandole cara a la joven Takagi.

Ambas se sostenían la mirada con rayos saliendo de los ojos. Los hombres instintivamente dieron un paso atrás al ver lo furiosas que estaban ambas chicas. Pero solo uno fue el valiente que se atrevió a intervenir.

-Por favor… no peleen entre ustedes.- ambas féminas bajaron la mirada para encontrar al castañito viéndolas con ojitos de cachorro triste.

Las dos empezaron a temblar por lo adorable que veía el pequeño. Rei fue la primera que se rindió.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Kawai!- gritó la peli anaranjada abrazando y frotando su mejilla contra la del castaño menor -Esta bien, esta bien, ya no pelearé con la presumida.-

Saya rechino los dientes ante las palabras de la ojiroja. Pero no quería que el castañito se pusiera triste nuevamente.

-Bien…- murmuró y de un rápido movimiento tomó al pequeñín jalandole de las mejillas -Pero te he dicho que me llames Saya-Onee-Sama.-

-¡Ahh!- se quejó.

-¿Takashi…?- el nombrado dejó de reír por la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano -¿Quién es tu amigo?-

Takashi parpadeó confundido hasta que recordó que de los presentes solo había uno a quien Rei no conocía.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Rei te presento a Igou Hisashi. Mi mejor amigo.- señalando al nombrado, la joven Miyamoto le dio una linda sonrisa -Hisashi, ella es Miyamoto Rei. Mi mejor amiga… Por ahora…-

-…-

-¿Hisashi?-

-…-

***Paf***

-¡Reacciona Igou-San!- hartó de ver que su amigo no contestaba, el ojiverde procedió a darle un pequeño golpe en la mejilla para ver si eso lo hacía reaccionar. Lo cual funcionó.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…?- empezó a preguntar desorientado. Al calmarse se aclaró la garganta tratando de olvidar su vergonzosa forma de actuar -E-es un gusto conocerte.-

-El placer es mío. Espero que seamos buenos amigos Igou-San.- saludo Rei regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al peli gris.

Esta era la chicha de la que siempre hablaba su mejor amigo. Aquella con la que hizo la promesa de casarse en algún momento en el futuro.

-(¡Maldito suertudo!)- insultó a su amigo forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Apresúrense de una vez quieren!- el gritó de Saya los hizo voltear para encontrarle apuntando a una larga fila de personas que se encontraban ahí -¡Si no nos damos prisa pasaremos el resto del día aquí parados!-

Todo el grupo avanzó para tomar un lugar en la fila y entrar a patinar. Takashi volteó a ver el cielo azul con una que otra nube blanca.

Era un hermoso día y estaba seguro de que nada podría arruinarlo.

**X-XX-En otro lugar-XX-X**

***Bam***

Las puertas de un banco fueron abiertas de golpe permitiendo salir a cuatro personas que usaban pasamontañas para cubrir sus rostros. Apenas pisaron la banqueta un coche se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¡Quietos!- gritó un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la policía.

***Tuk, tuk***

El uniformado les apuntaba con un pequeño revólver. Uno de los enmascarados, al ver esto le apuntó con la escopeta que sostenía en sus manos después de cargarla.

-¡Cúbranse!- gritó el oficial tirándose al piso. Las demás personas que se encontraban cerca siguieron su ejemplo lo más rápido que podían, otro se encendieron detrás de cualquier cosa que pudiera cubrirlos.

***Bang***

***Crash***

El sujeto disparó el arma y un pobre teléfono público fue hecho añicos y separado de su base al recibir los perdigones.

Rápidamente se subió al asiento del copiloto cuando sus demás compañeros ya estaban adentro. Una vez a bordo el auto aceleró a todo lo que daba.

-Lo logramos, ¡Lo logramos!- exclamó uno con alegría.

-Hay más de un millón de Yenes aquí. Nos sacamos la lotería muchachos.- secundo el que sostenía una bolsa con el botín.

-Todo gracias a estas lindas armas que nos proporcionó nuestro nuevo jefe.- agregó un tercero al levantar una Forgueo Ekol Dicle 9mm -¿Dónde esta el de todos modos?-

-Sigue en América. Dijo que tenía unas cosas que hacer antes de venir a presentarse formalmente.- informó el conductor -¿Cómo dijo que lo llamáramos?-

-The Big Man.- dijo el qué sostenía la escopeta con una sonrisa salvaje.

El conductor tenía una sonrisa similar. Sus ojos se movieron al espejo lateral y se abrieron de golpe al ver que tres coches de policía los seguían.

Piso el acelerador a fondo iniciando una persecución.

**X-XX-De regreso con Takashi y sus amigos.-XX-X**

-¡Ahh!- gritó el menor de los hermanos Komuro al perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su trasero en el piso de hielo -Itai.-

-¿Estás bien, Takato-Chan?- preguntó la joven Miyamoto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si, pero esto es difícil.- dijo con un adorable puchero en su cara.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad a la peli anaranjada el no abrazar al pequeño.

-Vamos no te enojes. Nadie aprendió en una sola vez.- trató de animar al castañito -Incluso tú hermano tiene problemas para patinar.-

Ambos buscaron con la mirada al castaño rojizo. Sus bocas se quedaron abiertas al ver como patinaba sin problema alguno, casi al nivel de alguien experimentado.

Takashi estaba tan sorprendido como ellos. Si esto hubiera sucedido hace una semana el estaría pasando por lo mismo que su hermanito. Debía agregar a su lista de habilidades "un buen equilibrio".

Algunos metros detrás de él una pareja de peli naranjas que se podría estimar que estaban por los veinticinco, patinaban mientras ocasionalmente se daban besos y abrazos. En un pequeño descuido por parte de el, la chica se liberó de sus brazos y patinó a una velocidad mayor.

El hombre sonrió ante la actitud de su esposa. Aumentando la velocidad, la alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ella estaba sorprendida no se esperaba que la alcanzarán tan rápido, pero era lo suficientemente ágil para esquivarlo.

Por desgracia el terminó por perder el equilibrio ocasionando que cayera y su barbilla chocara contra al suelo. Debido a la velocidad con la que iba su cuerpo se deslizó por el hielo.

**~Sum~**

El zumbido alertó al castaño. Dándole una rápida mirada sobre su hombro distinguió al sujetó que estaba por derribarlo.

Doblando ligeramente las rodillas saltó evitando al peli naranja, quien al no poder detenerse terminó impactando con la malla de seguridad.

***Clap***

Los patines volvieron a conectar con la pista. Takashi en ningún momento falseó o se tambaleó. Rápidamente se acercó hasta el caído para comprobar su estado.

-¿Puede levantarse señor?-

-Auch… eso dolió.- se quejó el hombre una vez de pie -Estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme niño.-

Después de ser ayudado por su esposa, ambos peli naranjas salieron de la pista.

-¿Estas bien, Takashi?- el castaño parpadeó sorprendido, ni siquiera había sentido cuando se le acercó su mejor amigo.

-Claro… El señor solo tuvo un pequeño accidente.- dijo señalando con su pulgar a la pareja.

-No lo digo por eso…- le interrumpió el peli gris -¿Cómo le hiciste para esquivarlo saltando y todavía al caer nunca perder el equilibrio? Nunca estuviste en alguno club deportivo.-

El castaño se tensó por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Hisashi no era tonto así que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que fuera decir.

-E-eso no es del todo cierto… Recuerda que te conté que durante la primaria estuve en el equipo se Béisbol. Ellos me enseñaron a caer firmemente tras saltar para atrapar la bola. Ese tipo de cosas nunca se olvidan.- explicó recordando aquellos años de su niñez.

El peli gris tenía sus dudas pero recordó aquellos videos que le enseñó de cuando ganó el campeonato estatal.

-¡Nii-San…! ¡Eso no es justo!- reclamó una voz -¿Por qué tu si puedes patinar bien y yo no?-

Los dos voltearon en dirección de donde vino el grito para ver a su hermano acercarse a ellos mientras era sosteniendo de las manos por Saya y Rei. La peli anaranjada también parecía curiosa mientras la peli rosada lucía una expresión ligeramente nerviosa.

-Por lo menos veo que las prácticas que tomamos te sirvieron de algo.- intervino la ojidorada.

Takashi se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga y decidió seguirle la corriente. Pero antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna alguien más gritó.

-¡¿Cómo que estuviste tomando clases de patinaje con ella?!- reclamó la ojiroja frunciendo el ceño, con unos celos más que evidentes. El castaño rojizo alzó las manos tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-S-si estuve tomando clases. Y no te dije por qué… por qué…- empezó a repetir las últimas palabras sumamente nervioso. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo -Quería sorprenderte, para patinar los dos juntos.-

Las reacciones de todos fueron variadas. Rei estaba sumamente sonrojada por la declaración. Saya apretó los dientes con furia, era una suerte que sus dientes no cedieran ante la presión.

Pero el más sorprendido de los presentes era Hisashi. Durante el año que tenía de conocerlo nunca había escuchado a su mejor amigo decirle algo parecido a alguien. De hecho el castaño parecía no estar interesado por las chicas, aunque ahora sabía el porqué. Mientras el menor de los hermanos Komuro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba completamente seguro que Rei en un futuro se convertiría en su Onee-San.

Más la ausencia de cierta persona llamó la atención del hermano mayor.

-¿Dónde está Morita?- preguntó volteando a todos lados buscando con la mirada a su amigo.

Hisashi y Rei también parecían sorprendidos ya que no había notado la ausencia de su amigo, pero no había ni rastro de el.

-Se salió de la pista desde hace rato. Mencionó algo de unas chicas calien…- dijo Saya cruzando los brazos por debajo de sus pechos. Más se interrumpió ella misma al recordar que había un pequeño presente -Quiero decir… Unas chicas muy lindas, o al menos en sus palabras.-

***Paf***

El castaño rojizo se palmeó el rostro mientras soltaba un suspiró de exasperación. De todas las cosas que podrían hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo, tenían que ser las chicas las que causaban mayor efecto sobre el.

-… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… Tonto?- se lamentó por su amigo, pero también teniendo cuidado de las palabras que usaba -Es su dinero de todos modos.-

Con eso dicho todos patinaron en direcciones distintas, con Saya llevándose al pequeño. Excepto la peli anaranjada, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa antes de reducir la distancia entre ellos y extenderle la mano.

-Takashi… Vamos…- comentó ella sin perder la hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

Regalándole una sonrisa tomo la mano y el dúo comenzó a patinar muy felices de estar juntos.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Phew!- exclamó el joven con habilidades arácnidas al salir del baño.

Después de patinar junto a su futura novia (según el) hasta que el tiempo se les agotará. El grupo entero salió de la pista para ir a comer algo. En ese momento el ojiverde volvió juntarse con el grupo completamente cabizbajo. Toda chica con la que se acercaba lo rechazaban rotundamente, algunas incluso ni siquiera lo dejaban hablar.

Al terminar la comida estaban más que dispuestos a formarse para volver a entrar, pero la naturaleza llamó al cuerpo del castaño.

-Hay que apurarnos entonces. Los demás ya entraron otra vez.-

-¡Aahh!- gritó cuando alguien habló a su espalda. Volteó rápidamente para ver a su amigo de ojos verdes -¡Maldita seas, Morita! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-

-¡Je, je, je! Perdón pero creí que ese "Zumbido" te alertaba de este tipo de cosas.- se burló el ojiverde recordando aquella capacidad.

-El "Zumbido", como tu lo llamas, me advierte de peligros no de la presencia de la gente…- reclamó en un tono de murmullo ya que había gente a su alrededor.

**~Sum~**

Como si fuera una señal el zumbido en su cabeza reaccionó. Alzó la mirada volteando en todas direcciones para identificar que fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar, desgraciadamente no encontró nada.

***Bang***

Un disparo se escuchó desde la esquina de la calle. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada en la misma dirección para ver cómo un coche daba vuelta mientras era perseguido por tres patrullas.

**~Sum~**

De una de las ventanas del coche perseguido emergió un tipo que usaba un pasamontañas y sostenía una escopeta, la cual estaba cargando para disparar.

-¡Al suelo!- gritó el Komuro mayor tirándose al suelo juntó a su amigo. Las personas a su alrededor hicieron lo mismo asegurándose de cubrir a los niños presentes.

***Bang***

***Crash***

Otro disparó terminó rompiendo las puertas de cristal de un local. El que conducía soltó una carcajada al ver por el espejo lateral que, a diferencia de ellos, la policía no podía dispararles por el riesgo de que una bala perdida le de a un civil. Sus ojos volvieron a la calle solo para abrirse como platos cuando el coche botó por qué la llanta chocó con algo. Posiblemente un bache.

El vehículo se sacudió y para empeorar la situación, la persona que estuvo disparando perdió su blanco por tan brusco movimiento. El arma terminó siendo disparada contra una de las llantas reventandola.

El auto seguía avanzando sin control hasta impactar y atravesar la malla que marcaba el límite de la pista de patinaje. Creyendo que trataba de un accidente la gente se acercó para comprobar que se encontraran en buen estado.

***Pam***

Una de las puertas fue abierta de una patada y de ella salió un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

***Bang, bang***

Liberando dos disparos al aire, la gente gritó mientras retrocedían asustados al ver que les apuntaban con un arma.

-¡Cierren la boca!- gritó acercándose más -¡De rodillas ya!-

Una mano lo sujetó del hombro y lo obligó a voltear.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Idiota?!- exclamó uno se los secuaces- ¡Esto no era parte del plan!-

-¡El plan quedó inservible desde el momento en el que el coche dejó de ser nos útil!-

-Pe-pero estas personas…- fijando su vista en el grupo de personas logró distinguir que algunos era solo unos niños -N-no creo que pued…-

***Bang***

Todas las personas vieron con horror como la cabeza de aquella persona "explotó" cuando le dispararon con la escopeta. Los enmascarados voltearon a ver perplejos al responsable de tal acción. Este solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras se quitaba el pasamontañas, revelando a un hombre de cabeza rapada.

-Si no estaba dispuesto a ayudar entonces solo era un estorbo.- comentó con una mirada plana. Lo más tétrico fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas gotas de sangre le habían salpicado a la cara, y en lugar de asquearse o asustarse, el parecía estar feliz.

En un momento utilizo la culata de su arma para golpear en la cara a la primera persona que tenía enfrente para derribarla. Volvió a cargar su arma y procedió a apuntándole a las personas.

-¡Quédense quietos!- grito alzando su arma. Las personas ni siquiera lo pensaron dos veces antes de arrodillarse. Este hombre le disparó a uno de sus compañeros solo por dudar, quien les podría asegurar que no los mataría solo por estornudar.

Debido a los disparos todo oficial de policía que estaba cerca se apresuraron al lugar y acordonaron el área alejando a los civiles. O al menos eso intentaban.

-¡Joven por favor cálmese!- gritó una mujer que tenia el cabello corto y negro, casi a la altura del mentón. Y ojos azules claros.

Ella portaba el uniforme femenino del Departamento de Policía de Tokonosu. El cual constaba de una camisa blanca con una corbata negra. Una falda que cubría hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta azul, del que colgaba un brazalete verde con rayas blancas en el brazo izquierdo.

Ella junto a otros dos oficiales trataban de contener a cierto castaño rojizo que se negaba a seguir sus indicaciones.

-¡No lo entienden! ¡Déjenme pasar, mi hermano está ahí!- gritó Takashi mientras avanzaba otro paso. Los oficiales se encontraban realmente sorprendidos de que un simple adolescente tenga la fuerza para moverlos.

-¡Basta!- gritó cierto individuo alto y de físico trabajando. Cabello castaño corto y ojos rojizos.

Los oficiales rápidamente soltaron al chico y se formaron en línea completamente rectos al reconocer la voz. El era Miyamoto Tadashi, jefe del departamento de policía… Y el padre de Rei.

El hombre le dio un rápido asentimiento a sus compañeros. Sus rostros no cambiaron en lo más mínimo, pero sus cuerpo se relajaron visiblemente, antes de concentrarse en el chico.

-Cálmate Takashi.- le pidió al joven amigo de su hija. Los otros oficiales estaban sorprendidos de que su jefe conociera a este chico -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No se suponía que estarías con Rei el día de hoy?-

-¡Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decir!- gritó antes de señalar en dirección de donde ocurría todo -¡Ella, mi hermano, Saya y Hisashi, estaban patinando cuando ocurrió todo esto!-

Antes de que el detective Miyamoto mencionara palabra alguna, otro oficial se acercó a gran velocidad.

-¡Señor, hemos identificado a las personas que tienen de rehenes!- comentó -¡Una de las implicadas es la hija de Souichiro-San, señor!-

Dudo en pronunciar las siguientes palabras, pero era mejor ser honesto.

-La otra… Es su hija señor.- apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, fue que pasó.

La temperatura pareció disminuir unos grados. Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de todos cuando los ojos del detective Miyamoto.

-¡Quiero que todos los activos presentes rodeen todo el lugar y quiero francotiradores que cubran el área desde los techos!- ordenó el. Inmediatamente los dos oficiales fueron a transmitir las indicaciones a sus demás compañeros.

La peli negra por el contrario tomó su radio mientras se alejaba del alcance de oído de Takashi.

-Quiero que ustedes dos se alejen de aquí- comentó mirando la mayor de los hermanos Komuro y el ojiverde detrás de él, quien no había hecho nada hasta el momento.

-Pero…-

-Takashi. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero debo pedirte que te alejes para poder encargarnos de esto.- el ojicafé estaba listo para replicar pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Viejo vámonos. Tenemos que irnos para dejar que ellos trabajen.- ante las palabras de su amigo Takashi soltó un suspiro de resignación. No le gustaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Apenas avanzaron unos pasos cuando la voz de aquella oficial lo detuvo.

-¡Señor, ya me comunique con los miembros de las fuerzas de Autodefensa!- informó la peli negra -¡Nos brindarán el apoyo de uno de sus activos, pero llegará dentro de unos 15 minutos!-

-(¡15 minutos! ¡Oh no, claro que no! ¡Si ellos no pueden ayudar a mi hermano y a los demás, lo haré yo mismo!)- con eso en mente, el castaño salió corriendo ignorando la voz de su amigo.

Tadashi vio la acción de su "futuro yerno", como le solía decir su esposa, pero no comentó nada más. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Morita empezó a correr tras su amigo. Se encontraba preocupado después de verlo salir corriendo alejándose y tras recorrer dos cuadras distinguió al castaño metiéndose abruptamente a un callejón.

Cuando llegó al lugar encontró a su amigo pegado a la pared apuntó de subir al techo.

-¡Espera Takashi!- el gritó logro detenerlo de lo que sea que tuviera pensado hacer.

-¡No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermano y los demás necesitan ayuda!- reclamó volteando a ver al ojiverde, pero sin despegar las yemas de los dedos y los pies de la pared.

-¡No te estoy diciendo que no hagas nada!- exclamó el ojiverde confundiendo a su escucha -¡Simplemente no puedes ir solo así! ¡Te reconocerán y luego posiblemente te arresten por interferir con asuntos policíacos! ¡Y luego sabrá Kami-Sama que es lo que harán contigo cuando se enteren de tus poderes!-

Takashi no tenía nada que pudiera contradecir las palabras de su amigo. A el tampoco le agradaba la idea de que lo encerraran en un laboratorio para experimentar.

Le dio una rápido mirada al su alrededor y una bombilla imaginaria se prendió en su cabeza.

-Parece ser que tendré que improvisar.- comento el castaño rojizo al ver a su alrededor los numeroso tendederos llenos de ropa que le podrían ser útiles.

***Thwip***

***Thwip***

***Thwip***

Con tres disparos rápidos varias prendas fueron tomadas de los tendederos en los que se encontraban.

-¿Qué tal así?- preguntó tras cambiarse incluso hasta el calzado.

-No esta mal… Pero te hace falta algo.- comentó mientras le daba un rápido vistazo a los tendederos y dos puntos rojos le llamaron poderosamente la atención -¡Takashi, toma esas dos cosas!-

***Thwip***

Tomando los artículos señalados, se sorprendió al ver entre ellos una Máscara para cubrir su rostro. Poniéndose esas últimas partes estaba listo.

-¿Ahora como le haré para llegar hasta ellos?- pregunto a nadie en particular. Era obvio que no podría abrirse paso entre la multitud, así que tendría que encontrar otra forma.

-Bueno… Tengo una idea...- dijo el castaño de ojos verdes.

Takashi no necesitaba del "zumbido" para saber que esto no saldría bien.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¿Puedes repetirme que estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó Takashi, mientras el y Morita se encontraban en el techo de un edificio -¿Y por qué rayos estoy usando mis telarañas de esta forma?-

Alegó notando como disparo en dos direcciones diferentes. La izquierda se pegó a una pared, mientras que la derecha se fijó a una antena de comunicación. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás haciendo que las telarañas formen una "V".

-Tu eras el que quería una forma de pasar sin que te detuvieran y esta el la forma más rápida. Te aconsejo que aproveches el que sabes hablar en ingles para que nadie te reconozca. Ahora da dos pasos a la derecha.- siguiendo las indicaciones, el castaño alzó la vista distinguiendo la pista -Y para responder a tu pregunta. De pequeño solía jugar con una resortera, así que tengo buena puntería.-

-¿Resortera? ¿puntería?- repitió dándose una idea de lo que planeaba su amigo -Espera… Si esto es una reportera gigante, ¿Qué planeas utilizar como proyectil?-

Ante la pregunta el ojiverde no se molesto en ocultar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No debiste preguntar eso.-

-¿Por qué no….?-

**~Sum~**

El joven Komuro se detuvo a media frase por qué el "Zumbido" se activó. Desgraciadamente no logro reaccionar a tiempo cuando recibió una patada en la espalda que lo empujó y causó que sus pies se desprendieran del suelo.

Gracias a esto, sumado a lo tensas que se encontraban las telarañas, causó que el adolescente con poderes arácnidos saliera disparado con dirección hacia su objetivo.

-¡Malnacido!- gritó en el aire.

Morita por su parte observaba divertido lo ocurrido, más internarme era otra cosa

-(Kami-Sama por favor, que no le pase nada a ninguno de mis amigo.)-

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-(Esto no podría ir peor.)- fue el pensamiento de Tadashi Miyamoto.

Diez minutos habían transcurrido desde que se había solicitado apoyo a las fuerzas de Autodefensa, pero después de eso no volvió a tener noticias. Incluso algunos reporteros llegaron a la zona para grabar los hechos.

Y para aumentar su preocupación por su hija y los demás civiles, lograron identificar a uno de los sujetos. El mismo que se quitó el pasamontañas como si no le importara que lo reconocieran, incluso ahora se quitó la chaqueta dejando su torso al descubierto y revelando un tatuaje de la cara de un dragón en el hombro izquierdo.

Gatsuru Makoto era el nombre del sujeto. Una peligrosa persona con un historial de treinta robos a mano armada y culpable de más de una docena de homicidios.

Apretó los puños con furia. Su hija y la gente a la que juró proteger desde sus primeros días en el departamento de policía necesitaban de su ayuda, y no había nada que el pudiera hacer.

-(De nada sirve que me desespere… No es como si la respuesta a esto fuera a caer del cielo.)- pensó con una pequeña sonrisa al pensar lo último.

-¡Aaahhhhh!- gritó alguien causando que los policías, civiles, rehenes y los bandidos levantaran la mirada para ver como un borrón rojo atravesó el "espacio aéreo" del lugar.

Makoto fue el último en percatarse de ello. El solo se encontraba apuntándole a los rehenes esperando a que le dieran la más mínima escusa para matarlos. Pero eso nunca pasó. Cuando desvió la mirada de ellos solo alcanzó a ver un borrón rojizo estrellarse contra el.

El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando el bólido rojizo se estrelló contra su estómago. Ambos rodaron por el suelo unas cuantas veces. El de cabeza rapada se quedó tendido en el suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento de volver a llenar sus pulmones. El de rojo también rodó unas cuantas veces antes de usar sus brazos para elevarse.

Dio unas tres vueltas en el aire antes de caer en el techo del auto sosteniéndose con las dos manos y en cuclillas.

Sin prisa alguna se fue levantándose mostrándose ante todo el mundo.

Lo primero que todos notaron es que se trataba de un varón que estaba cerca de los veinte. Usaba un par de Converse rojos y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Una remera negra holgada cubría su torso, y por encima de esta se hallaba una campera roja con manga azules, las cuales estaban dobladas a la altura del codo. En las manos tenía un par de guantes de motociclista rojos con negro.

Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era su cabeza. Una máscara roja cubría el rostro con dos triángulos blancos que simulaban ser los ojos. Para finalizar la capucha de la sudadera la traía puesta.

-…- silencio. Eso era lo que reinaba en el lugar. Nadie sabía que decir ante en misterioso enmascarado.

-Hello my Friends.- habló recordando el consejo que le dio su amigo de ojos verdes. Todos los que se encontraban de rehenes se sorprendieron de que el enmascarado resultara ser un extranjero ya que su hablar era muy fluido.

-¡No se queden parados como idiotas! ¡Atrapen a ese payaso!- gritó el que parecía ser el líder al salir de su estupor.

Los otros dos regresaron a la realidad por el gritó de su compañero. Ambos empezaron a cerrar la distancia con el enmascarado mientras el tercero le apuntaba con la pistola.

Takashi al ver eso dio un pequeño salto… ¡De más de ocho metros de altura!.

***Thwip***

Aprovechando que estaba en el aire disparó una telaraña a los ojos del que tenía la pistola segandolo.

-¡Aarrggg! ¡¿Qué es esta cosa?!- exclamó tratando de usar sus manos para quitarse aquella pegajosa sustancia, pero fue una pésima decisión ya que antes de darse cuenta sus manos también estaban atrapadas e impidiendo que dispare el arma.

-Stay down! I got this!- le gritó a los rehenes al momento en que volvió a caer y sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra el primer sujetó que tenía enfrente.

El hombre lanzó su mano izquierda sosteniendo un cuchillo con la intención de herir al chico. Sin dejarse intimidar el castaño atrapó aquella extremidad para incredulidad del dueño.

Una ligera mueca se hizo presente en su rostro del tipo ante la presión que era ejercida en su mano.

Sin querer darle tiempo para pensar en cómo soltarse, lo sujetó firmemente de la muñeca y del pantalón para posteriormente empezar a dar vueltas con aquel tipo antes de arrojarlo contra su cómplice derribándolos.

Pasando sobre los caídos alcanzó al que tenía la telaraña en la cara. Lo sujeto de los costados de la cabeza propinadole un rodillazo en el estómago antes de derribarlo.

***Thwip, Thwip***

Con dos rápidos disparos le fijó los pies al suelo. Su cabeza zumbó advirtiéndole del peligro, más no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando fue tacleado.

El mismo sujeto que había intentado apuñalarlo había regresado para terminar el trabajo. Posandose encima del enmascarado para que no escapara, alzó las dos manos sosteniendo el cuchillo en ellas.

Dejo caer la puñalada para terminar con todo. Pero Takashi lo detuvo con una mano empezando a forcejear para ganar contra el, mientras que con la otra disparó una telaraña al aire, y seguidamente otro a la espalda del tipo.

-Have a good trip.- murmuró con diversión y el efecto fue inmediato. Un repentino tirón lo elevó en el aire, más no volvió a bajar. Confundido volteó sobre su hombro para encontrarse con una gran red de telarañas que se fijaban a los postes de luz. Empezó a moverse con desesperación tratando de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

***Sum***

El zumbido se activó nuevamente y esta vez ni siquiera buscó la causa, solo se dejó guiar por el saltando.

***Bang***

***Crash***

Un disparo se escuchó, seguido del sonido de una de las puertas del coche siendo dañada por el disparo. El castaño rojizo se había sostenido de la red que formó recientemente. El responsable de disparar aquella arma fue la persona con el tatuaje en el hombro.

Takashi tuvo que moverse cuando le apuntaron con el arma nuevamente.

***Bang***

Salto a la derecha para evitar el disparo, que casi le da al que se encontraba pegado en la red. Para después volver a saltar mientras disparaba otra telaraña que se unió a la red y le permitió balancearse contra el maleante.

***Bang***

A medio camino tuvo que soltarse para evitar el disparo que destruyó una buena parte de su telaraña. Rodo por el suelo una cuantas veces antes de recuperarse y lanzarse contra el hombre armado con la intención de conectar un derechazo. No se esperaba en absoluto que el de cabeza rapada retrocediera causando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Antes de caer al suelo lo golpearon con la culata de la escopeta en el estómago, y el de cabeza rapada aprovechó el mismo movimiento para conectar un golpe ascendiente al mentón del joven arácnido.

Termino siendo derribado por aquella maniobra del loco que sostenía el arma, no se esperaba que ese tipo supiera defenderse. Estaba por volver a levantarse cuando notó como le apuntaban a la cabeza con el cañón de la escopeta.

-Es la hora de ver de qué color es la sangre de las arañas.- sentenció apretando el gatillo. El Komuro mayor cerró los ojos esperando el disparo.

***Click***

Fue el sonido proveniente del arma que causó que los ojos de ambos se abrieran en estado de shock.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó con incredulidad Makoto, de tanto estar disparando se le habían acabado las balas.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, el enmascarado tomó el cañón y dio un pequeño tirón mientras soltaba una patada al estómago del sujetó del tatuaje.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba era que el "tirón" le hizo avanzar unos pasos al de cabeza rapada, lo que causó que la patada perdiera su objetivo dirigiéndose a otro lugar más… vulnerable.

-¡Aahhhh!- gritó el hombre de mayor edad al momento de que la patada conectó con su entrepierna.

Todos los hombre presentes abrieron sus ojos en estado de shock e incluso algunos apretaron las piernas sintiendo el "dolor hermano" al ver como el desafortunado maleante dejaba caer su arma para caer de rodillas mientras se sujetaba la zona afectada.

-¡Holy shit!- expresó el adolescente al ver el resultado de sus acciones.

***Thwip***

A pesar de lucir avergonzado por lo que hizo, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para enredar en telarañas a su desafortunado adversario.

**~Sum~**

Su cabeza zumbó nuevamente, pero esta vez ni siquiera necesito voltear para detener el golpe del último maleante que quedaba en pie. Hartó de todo esto decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas. Alzando su mano libre realizó un pequeño movimiento con su muñeca.

***Zap***

Un hueso con forma de aguijón emergió del antebrazo del enmascarado.

***Slash***

-¡Ah!- gritó el último de los bandidos cuando recibió un rápido corte en el pecho. Retrocedió a una distancia considerable viendo su pecho, la herida no era profunda, pero si fue lo suficientemente certera para atravesar la ropa y piel.

Pequeños hilos de sangre empezaron a descender de la herida. La frustración inundó su ser. Todos sus compañeros fueron detenidos y sus planes frustrados por un mocoso. Buscando en su cinturón encontró su último recurso, una… ¡Granada!

Fue otra de las armas otorgadas por su nuevo jefe. Les fue brindada solo para ser utilizada en situaciones drásticas… Y esta era una de esas situaciones.

Los ojos de Takashi se abrieron como platos tras la máscara al reconocer lo que sostenía entre sus manos aquel sujeto. El miedo fue compartido por los demás al ser testigos de como la anilla de seguridad fue retirada.

El castaño maldijo intermitentemente por como iban las cosas. Solo esperaba que el efecto secundario de usar sus aguijones actuará ya.

El tipo estaba a punto de lanzar el explosivo pero se detuvo abruptamente. Su cuerpo se empezó a sentir entumecido, su visión se distorcinaba y todo le daba vueltas. Su equilibrio le fallaba, ya que se tambaleaba de manera incontrolable.

***Bam***

Cuando cayó al suelo ya estaba inconsciente.

Más eso no disminuyó la preocupación de los demás, de hecho aumentaron cuando la granada se deslizó de las manos de aquel sujeto.

***Thwip, thwip, thwip***

-¡No, no, no, no!- gritaba desesperado el joven de poderes arácnidos al intentar atrapar el explosivo con sus telarañas, y fallando estrepitosamente hasta que se perdió debajo del accidentado auto -Shit.-

***Booom***

La granada explotó alzando el vehículo por los aires. Los rehenes se movieron rápidamente alejándose del lugar. Cierto pequeño de cabellos castaños terminó cayéndose al tropezar.

-¡Takato!- exclamó la hija del detective Miyamoto regresando para ayudar al pequeño. Sus ojos se abrieron con miedo cuando notó que el auto en llamas volaba en su dirección.

Sabiendo que no podrían ponerse a salvo, cubrió al castañito con su cuerpo esperando protegerlo, o por lo menos que su cuerpo se llevará la mayor parte del impactó.

***Zwich***

El sonido de metal doblarse llegó a sus oídos, pero extrañamente no sentía dolor alguno. Tras pasar algunos minutos abrió los ojos sorprendida de encontrarse intacta. Sus ojos viajaron al menor de los hermanos Komuro que sostenía en sus brazos, el también se encontraba en excelentes condiciones, pero los orbes cafés del pequeñín no estaban fijos en los de ella.

Volteando lentamente se encontró con lo mismo que dejó sin palabras al niño, quedándose en un estado similar.

Se trataba del misterioso enmascarado quien se mantenía de pie protegiéndolos con los brazos en alto mientras… ¡Sostenía el auto con las manos!

-hello ... how are you?- murmuró con un notable esfuerzo el arácnido. Esto superaba por mucho el levantar sacos de cemento.

**X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

**X-XX-Avance para el siguiente capítulo.-XX-X **

-Tienes hasta el día de mañana para darme el dinero.- declaró un hombre que vestía un elegante traje a una persona de piel morena que estaba tumbada en el piso.

-No soy un héroe, Morita.- comentó el castaño rojizo, mientras el y su amigo de ojos verdes caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad.

-**[**¡Takashi…! Estamos en el hospital…**]**\- el mundo del joven con cualidades arácnidas se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras de su progenitora a través del teléfono.

-¡Por que tenías que matarlo!- exigió Takashi con su traje improvisado sosteniendo del cuello de la ropa a una persona.

-…- nada salía de los labios del castaño. Sus ojos vacíos se encontraban enfocados en el ataúd frente a el. La lluvia caía mojando su traje negro, pero eso parecía un afectarle mientras sus manos sostenían ferozmente la foto de su familiar.

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de The Spectacular Spider-Man, llamado…

-El Último Deseó.-

-No se lo pierdan.- dijo Takashi con un tono apagado disparando una telaraña a la pantalla volviendo todo negro.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Y corte!- gritó el autor sentado en su silla -¡Y eso es todo!-

-Esto va avanzando de poco en poco.- comentó Hikari al ver el avance del fanfic.

-Lo sé. Ni siquiera yo esperaba sacar este capítulo tan pronto.- dijo el peli negro luciendo satisfecho -Pero cuando te esfuerzas y te llega la inspiración puedes realizar cosas que nunca te imaginaste.-

-Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y esperen con ansias el siguiente donde se verá el evento que aparco la vida de todo Spider-Man.- declaró con tono misterioso, dejando en claro que no dará Spoilers -Y aquí están los resultados de la votación sobre quién será la pareja de Takashi hasta el momento…-

Itsuki - 2

Miku - 6

Rossweisse - 3

Sasha - 3

Yui - 4

-Como pueden ver Miku Nakano es la que lleva la delantera, seguida de cerca por Yui Kotegawa. Recuerden que la encuesta se cierra hasta el capítulo 4, así que todavía no hay que celebrar la Victoria de nadie.- recordó el autor -Pero que no se les olvide que no estará con ninguna de las chicas de H.O.T.D.-

-Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes.-

-Sayonara.- se despidieron el peli negro y la castaña.


	3. El Ultimo Deseo

**The Spectacular Spider-Man.**

-Hola- Persona hablando.

-(Maldición)- Persona pensando.

-**Hola**\- Criatura y/o Monstruo hablando.

-(**Corre**)- Criatura y/o Monstruo pensando.

-**[Hola**/hola**]**\- hablando por teléfono, televisor, comunicador, video llamada, micrófono, Etc.

《Hola》letreros, texto en cartas, mensajes, notas, etc.

***Onomatopeya de sonido***

-**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**\- cambio de ubicación y/o lugar.

**{Takashi} **Punto de vista de cierto personaje.

**~Sum~** Sentido Arácnido.

Arco 01: ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Capítulo 03: El Último Deseó.

**X-XX-Plaza central de la ciudad de Tokonosu-XX-X**

-Hello… How are you? (**Hola… ¿Cómo están?)**\- preguntó el castaño rojizo con esfuerzo por el auto que sostenía.

En estos momentos lamentaba no tener una cámara para tomar una foto de las expresiones de su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Con un pequeño empujón arrojó el auto y los ejes del vehículo se rompieron por el impacto.

-¿Someone is hurt? (**¿Alguno está herido?)**\- comunicó el enmascarado sacándolos de su estupor. Ambos observaron como el desconocido súper humano les extendió la mano.

La peli anaranjada veía con duda la mano, desconfiando claramente del enmascarado. Con precaución acercó su extremidad a la del desconocido. Una vez que ambas manos hicieron contacto, el mayor de los hermanos Komuro la ayudó a levantarse con todo el cuidado del mundo.

En ningún momento la joven Miyamoto dejó que el castañito se apartara de ella.

-T-thank You…- agradeció en tono de murmullo en el mismo idioma que hablaba el arácnido.

**~Sum~**

Cualquier otra palabra que estaba por pronunciar el castaño rojizo se quedó en su garganta ya que se vio obligado a saltar cuando un policía de cuerpo fornido trató de atraparlo.

En cuestión de segundos una docena de policías lo rodearon llegando incluso a apuntarle con sus armas.

Rei se encontraba incrédula, de un momento a otro paso de ser salvada de una muerte segura, a encontrarse rodeada de policías que la ignoraban olímpicamente. Sus hombros fueron tomados por las manos de su padre, quien tenía la expresión más seria que alguna vez hubiera visto en el.

-Joven, le agradezco por habernos ayudado con esta situación…- dijo sin cambiar su expresión al colocarse frente a su hija -Pero se acaba de involucrar en un asunto que le corresponde al departamento de policía. Necesitaré que nos acompañe para realizarle una preguntas.-

Todos los miembros del departamento de policía se encontraban nerviosos, era la primera vez que tenían contacto con un superhumano.

Algunos habían llegado a escuchar rumores de personas con poderes que aparecían en varios lugares de los Estados Unidos. Pero nunca esperaron, ni mucho menos desearon, que uno apareciera en su ciudad y menos estar frente a uno.

-… ***Suspiro***…- Takashi soltó un suspiro de exasperación para, seguidamente, levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

Miyamoto Tadashi y el resto de policías se sorprendieron por la decisión del joven enmascarado, y su sorpresa aumentó todavía más cuando el se arrodilló extendiendo las brazos.

-Matsushima, Abarai… Espósenlo.- la oficial peli negra y un hombre peli rojo se acercaron al misterioso joven acatando la orden de su superior. Con precaución ella tomó las esposas que se ubicaban en su cinturón.

***Clip***

Se escuchó cuando uno de los brazos fue esposado.

La tensión que había en el ambiente se podría cortar fácilmente con un cuchillo.

***Clip***

Todos soltaron un suspiro que no sabían que estaban conteniendo cuando los dos brazos fueron esposados y la peli negra ayudó al enmascarado a ponerse de pie. Los oficiales guardaron sus armas al ver que el misterioso sujeto no ofrecía resistencia alguna.

-Sorry… (**Lo siento…)**\- fue el murmullo emitido que llegó solo a los oídos de la peli negra.

-¿Eh…?- balbuceó confundida y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el aire tras ser empujada por el joven de cualidades arácnidas.

Su compañero de cabellos rojos apenas y reaccionó a tiempo para atraparla.

-¡¿Pero que rayos te pa-Aaahhhh?!- estaba por quejarse al oficial peli rojo, solo para verse interrumpido cuando el arácnido lo utilizó como trampolín para saltar sobre una de las farolas que iluminan el lugar en las noches.

***Crap***

Rompiendo las esposas en el proceso, empezó a saltar de una en una de las farolas alejándose del lugar. Los demás oficiales sacaron inmediatamente sus armas, pero un movimiento de la mano detective Miyamoto bastó para detenerlos.

-No disparen…- fue el único comando que salió de sus labios mientras sus ojos se concentraban en el misterioso chico. Quien ahora trepaba por la pared de un edificio hasta llegar al techo.

Una vez arriba Takashi se detuvo dándole una rápida mirada al lugar de donde huyó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del detective, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Este no era el amigable hombre y padre de su mejor amiga que conoció en su niñez.

Eran los ojos del detective Miyamoto Tadashi, jefe del departamento de policía.

Siendo el primero en romper el contacto visual y queriendo evitar más problemas, Takashi salto al techo del edificio adjunto y luego al siguiente antes de desaparecer.

El padre de Rei en ningún momento despegó su vista del último lugar donde estuvo el enmascarado.

-Sasagawa…- comentó llamando la atención de un policía de cabellos blancos -Reúnete con un grupo y vaya a buscar el paradero de ese sujeto. Quiero que no dejen roca sin voltear hasta encontrarlo, ¡Entendido!-

-¡Si señor!- respondió el nombrado emprendiendo la marcha seguido por una decena de hombres.

Cerca de diez minutos pasaron sin novedad alguna, lo cual preocupó un poco al detective. Pero un pequeño alboroto llamó su atención, así como la de todos los demás.

-¡Ya déjenme pasar maldita seas!- fue el gritó procedente del Komuro mayor, quien de nueva cuenta trataba de pasar y era detenido por unos policías -¡Ya pasó todo! ¡Por un demonio, déjenme ver a mi hermano!-

Revelando su exigencia, el jefe del departamento de policía suspiró y con un pequeño gesto sus hombres soltaron al desesperado hermano.

-¡Takato!- una vez liberado el castaño rojizo corrió hacia su hermano, solo para sujetarlo en sus brazos -¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te pasó nada?! ¡¿Tienes alguna herida?! ¡¿Cuántos dedos ves…?!-

-¡Aahhhh! ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡Nii-San!- gritó el pequeño cuando su hermano empezó a revisarlo minuciosamente llegando incluso a sostenerlo de cabeza.

Todos los presentes veían lo ocurrido con el par de hermanos con una gota de sudor. Excepto Tadashi, el encontraba entretenida la interacción de los Komuro.

-Señor…- se sorprendió cuando la voz del oficial Sasagawa le habló, aunque lo aparento perfectamente.

-Espero que me traigas un reporte, oficial Sasagawa.- cuestionó con seriedad. El policía de cabellos blancos se puso nervioso al escuchar el tono utilizado.

-Si señor. Se hizo un recorrido por las calles donde fue visto por última vez el sospecho, lamentablemente no se encontró nada.- declaró sintiéndose frustrado -Se han mandado una serie de patrullas a peinar la zona para seguir buscándolo.-

El padre de Rei chasqueó la lengua inconforme de como van las cosas.

-No nos queda más que esperar. Quiero que les den una revisión médica a las personas que fueron tomadas de rehenes. Si tienen algo quiero saberlo inmediatamente.- declaró obteniendo un "Hai" por parte de todos los miembros del cuerpo de policía.

Todos los oficiales acataron la orden de su jefe brindándole ayuda a la víctimas de este incidente. Por desgracia para Takashi, se estremeció al percatarse de cómo su amiga peli rosada le daba una mirada que prácticamente gritaba "Más te vale que me tengas una buena explicación para esto". Lo mejor que podría hacer en este momento era quedarse callado.

Por lo menos esto no podría ponerse peor, ¿verdad?.

-¿Lo tienes todo?- preguntó una mujer pelirroja que vestía ropas color siena, mientras sostenía un micrófono en su mano.

-La verdad nunca deje de grabar.- confirmo un hombre que sostenía una cámara de video.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Rápido, debemos entrevistar a cuanta persona nos sea posible!- declaró extasiada -Algo me dice que está será la noticia del momento...-

El camarógrafo soltó un suspiro de molestia, su compañera siempre se ponía de ese modo cuando algo que ella consideraba interesante pasaba.

**X-XX-En otro lado de la ciudad-XX-X**

Ajeno a todo el conflicto ocurrido recientemente. Un hombre joven de quizás unos veinte años caminaba tranquilo por la calle. Posiblemente era extranjero debido a que tenía una complexión robusta y además contaba con una buena altura.

Tenía una camisa negra, con una gorra roja puesta al revés, bermudas verdes con muchos bolsillos y calzado deportivo sin cordones.

En su boca se podía apreciar que tenía un aparato de ortodoncia. Un reloj de oro y dos cadenas del mismo material que colgaban de su cuello.

Las personas que lo veía se hacían rápidamente a un lado estando asustados por el aspecto de pandillero que portaba el hombre de piel bronceada. Aunque se mostraban confundidos al percatarse de que el sujetó cargaba una variedad de bolsas en sus manos.

Pero solo les bastó una sonrisa siniestra que prácticamente gritaba "¡¿Qué demonios estás mirando?!", para que todos se movieran.

Tras caminar unos cuantos metros se adentró a un edificio. Apenas avanzó por el pasillo y dio un rápido asentimiento al recepcionista a modo de saludo. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y se detuvo delante de una que tenía el número quince.

Maniobrando con las bolsas, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta para poder entrar.

-Ya llegué.- saludo tras cerrar la puerta con su pie.

Camino hasta la cocina donde deposito las bolsas sobre la mesa. Pero una voz lo detuvo del aquella labor.

-Que bueno que ya regresaste, Jasón-chan.- lo saludo una mujer mayor de cabellos blanquecinos.

El adulto joven mostró una sonrisa al reconocer la voz, más esta no era siniestra, era genuina.

-Sabes que no es necesario que me llames así cuando estamos en casa… abuelita.- corrigió mientras la abrazaba.

-Oh mi pequeño… Ya no estamos en New York, así que debemos empezar a comportarnos como si fuéramos japoneses.- declaró ella como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Unos presurosos, pero suaves pasos se escuchaban en toda la casa sacando otra sonrisa del ahora identificado Jasón. Agachándose en cuclillas extendió los brazos recibiendo a una pequeña niña.

-¡Onii-Chan!- exclamó la menor con notable alegría. A diferencia de los otros dos ella mostraba unos rasgos asiáticos en su lindo rostro.

-¿Que sucede Kokoro?- cuestionó el hombre acariciando la cabellera de la niña.

La pequeña tomó la mano de su hermano y empezó a tirar de ella mientras señalaba una televisión que estaba en la sala. Captando el mensaje soltó una carcajada al dejarse guiar por su hermana.

Encendió el televisor, sintonizando un canal para niños y seguidamente sentarse en sillón juntó a su hermana.

Lamentablemente el agradable momento de los hermanos se vio interrumpido cuando se escuchó el sonido de un "Ring" comenzó a sonar.

Molestó por la interrupción el mayor de los hermanos buscó en sus bolsillos hasta sacar su teléfono y contestó el aparato sin siquiera checar quien era el que le llamaba.

-¿Quién es?- cuestionó sin ocultar su molestia.

-**[**Hola Jasón-Kun…**]**-

La piel del joven extranjero se tornó pálida al escuchar aquella voz. Se levantó rápidamente para encaminarse hasta el balcón mientras ignoraba las quejas de la niña.

-Ho-hola Señor…- tartamudeo por el nerviosismo que sentía.

-**[**Tranquilo Jasón-Kun… Yo también odió que me interrumpan cuando pasó tiempo de calidad con mi familia.**]**\- el adulto joven se tranquilizó al escuchar esas palabras.

-**[**Pero tenemos cosas más importantes de que discutir…**]**\- el semblante del afroamericano se tornó serio repentinamente -**[**Estoy seguro de que recuerdas la situación en la que te encuentras, verdad.**]**-

-Si…- comentó con temor en su tono.

-**[**Por suerte para ti, tu deuda está apuntó de ser saldada.**]**\- declaró la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿En serio?- preguntó rotundamente deseando que todo esto terminará de una vez.

-**[**Por supuesto… Ya solo tienes que realizar unos "pequeños mandados" para nosotros y todo habrá terminado.**]**\- el cuerpo de Jasón se tensó ante lo que implicaba.

-¿Q-qué cla-clase de "mandados", señor

-**[**Eso lo descubrirás cuando llegue el momento…**]**\- fue lo último que se dijo antes de que la llamada se terminará.

Cuando volvió a entrar fue recibido por el ceño fruncido de su hermanita, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y sin decir nada procedió a señalar el lugar vacío del sillón. Soltando una pequeña carcajada tomó nuevamente lugar junto a la pequeña.

El programa prosiguió por los siguientes diez minutos antes de ser interrumpido para mostrar el canal de noticias local.

-**[**Interrumpimos este programa para dar un boletín especial.**]**\- comentó una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro atado en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Usaba un vestido amarillo con blanco que la mitad inferior era tapada por la mesa que tenía enfrente. La repentina interrupción extraño al par de hermanos.

-**[**Hace escasos minutos se llevó acabo un suceso nunca antes visto en esta ciudad.**]**\- declaró con una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro, como si ella misma no creyera en los que dice -**[**En el centro de la ciudad de Tokonosu hubo un enfrentamiento entre la policía y un grupo de asaltantes armados…**]**-

Jasón levantó una ceja ante eso. Esa clase de enfrentamientos no era algo para sorprenderse

-**[**Pero no fue el enfrentamiento lo que más sorprendió a los testigos… Si no que fue la interrupción de un individuo que ayudó a la detención de los responsables.**]**\- eso último captó la atención del mayor -**[**Nuestra reportera Yamanaka Mikoto se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos. Adelante Yamanaka-San…**]**-

La imagen cambió mostrando a una reportera pelirroja que sostenía el micrófono frente a ella.

-**[**Muchas gracias Morishima-San.**]**\- agradeció cuando le concedieron la palabra -**[**Como lo mencionaste anteriormente, un suceso sin precedentes ha tenido lugar en nuestra hermosa ciudad. Pero una imagen vale más que mil palabras, así que les presentamos un video de los hecho…**]**-

El video se mostró asombrando al par de hermanos. Esas no eran buenas noticias.

**X-XX-Cuatro días después-XX-X**

-Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿Quieres que vaya a uno de esos programas de talentos para que gane con mis "Cualidades"?- preguntó el castaño rojizo con incredulidad.

-Claro, tan solo imagínate la cara de las personas cuando vean lo que puedes hacer. ¡Ganarías enseguida!- exclamó un entusiasmado Morita.

Por la mente de Takashi se formó un escenario en el que aparecía una versión chibi de si mismo y empezaba caminar por las paredes sin necesidad de utilizar las manos y levantando un automóvil al final. Las versiones chibi de los jueces se quedaron con la boca abierta declarándolo ganador.

-Eso no parece ser mala idea… De no ser por qué me vi forzado a utilizar mis poderes hace unos días.- fueron las palabras del castaño rojizo aprovechando que solo estaban ellos en la calle, para seguidamente de soltar un suspiro de molestia.

-¡Vamos! No puede ser tan malo…- alegó el castaño de ojos verdes.

-¡¿Qué no es tan malo…?! ¡Te mostraré que tan malo es!- exclamó el joven Komuro corriendo hasta la esquina de la calle, donde se encontraba un puesto de periódicos.

Tomó uno y arrojó la cantidad de monedas necesarias al dueño de dicho puesto. El como le hizo para tomar el dinero sin despegar la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo, era algo que el castaño no sabía.

Al regresar junto a su amigo de ojos verdes le extendió el periódico mostrando claramente la primera plana.

《Se ofrece 108,085 yenes de recompensa a quien logre tomar fotografías del Ningen no Kumo (**Humano araña**)》

-¡Prácticamente están ofreciendo mil dólares solo por unas fotos mías…! A eso súmale que la policía también esté ofreciendo recompensa a quien le brinde información sobre mi. Y para colmo ese maldito nombre, ¡¿Quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió ese nombre tan horrible?!- soltó toda la frustración que estuvo guardando en los últimos días.

Y para empeorar las cosas a una desconocida persona se le ocurrió la brillante idea de grabar su enfrentamiento de aquel día y luego lo subió a YouTube. La última vez que revisó el video se había vuelto uno de los más vistos, y eso solo a nivel nacional, además de qué ya tenía más de tres millones de visitas.

-Bueno, eso es lo que pasa cuando no te presentas después de hacer una entrada dramática.- comentó el ojiverde con una sonrisa burlona -Además no tienes que preocuparte de nada, tu sentido arácnido te advertirá si intentan algo contra ti.-

-¿Mi sentido que…?-

-Sentido arácnido. Por lo que me contaste el "zumbido" es alguna clase de sexto sentido que te advierte del peligro, y si tomamos en cuenta que todos tus poderes te los brindó una araña, a la hora de sumar todos esos factores fue que se me ocurrió el nombre. No me podrás negar que le queda como anillo al dedo.- el castaño rojizo se quedó sin palabras, realmente no podía argumentar nada ante esa lógica -Incluso encontré esto para ti.-

Buscando en su mochila el castaño de ojos verdes sacó una pequeña caja, la cual entregó a su amigo.

El joven de cabellos rojizos la tomó, y con duda procedió a abrirla. Grande fue su asombro al encontrar en el interior un collar blanco con forma de una araña.

Volteó a ver nuevamente a su amigo con una ceja alzada y sin decir palabra alguna exigió una explicación.

-Vas a necesitar un símbolo para que te reconozcan cuando ayudes a la gente.- expresó el ojiverde empezando a divagar -Además de que me alegra que no te guste el nombre que te dieron los periódicos por qué se me ocurre uno que te encantará…-

-Morita…- habló el que poseía poderes arácnidos, más fue ignorado.

-¿Qué te parece llamarte Spider-Man? Se escucha genial, aunque también suena como si tuvieras problemas de autoestima…-

-¡Morita!-

-Pero mientras más personas salves el nombre irá ganando el respeto…-

-¡Morita!-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el castaño de menor estatura sorprendido por el actuar del más alto.

-¡No tengo interés alguno en convertirme en un héroe!- reveló el hijo mayor de la familia Komuro.

-¿Eh? P-pe-pero con tus poderes...-

-¿De que serviría que me convirtiera en un héroe en una ciudad donde no existen súper villanos y el índice de criminalidad no es ni el 10% del nacional?- cuestionó señalando la obviedades de la ciudad.

-Pero los criminales…-

-El cuerpo de policía de nuestra ciudad es más que capaz de encargarse de ellos… aunque también puede ser por qué vivimos cerca de Tokio y sería vergonzoso que el nuestro no este a la altura de ellos.-

-…- Morita se quedó callado ya que carecía de argumentos para contradecir la palabras de Takashi.

El recorrido de ambos prosigo en completo silencio, después de aquella plática ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de platicar nada más. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban cerca de la estación del metro.

**~Sum~**

El recién bautizado sentido arácnido alertó al castaño rojizo que algo andaba mal.

***Bang***

Un disparo se escuchó en el lugar y antes de que Morita lograra reaccionar ya se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién fue el responsable.

-¡Apártense de nuestro camino montón de imbéciles!- fue el gritó que se escuchó entre la multitud.

De un momento a otro un sujeto alto y de cuerpo robusto, aprovechando su complexión se abrió paso entre la gente empujando a quien le estorbaba. Siguiéndolo por detrás se encontraba otra persona el cuerpo de este, a diferencia del primero, tenia estructura física de este era la de un tipo normal.

Algo que ambos tenían igual eran los pasamontañas que usaban para cubrir sus rostros y una mochila que colgaba del hombro de cada uno.

-¡Mierda!- maldijo el más alto al ver como un pequeño grupo de no más de cuatro oficiales de policía bloqueaban su camino.

El segundo enmascarado buscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacando un objeto cilíndrico antes de activarlo y arrojarlo a los pies de los oficiales.

***Puf***

Una nube café de tamaño considerable se manifestó en el lugar bloqueado la vista de los uniformados. Uno de los policías no quería darles oportunidad alguna de escapar por lo que adentro en la nube, solo para arrepentirse inmediatamente cuando sus ojos le ardían hasta el punto de empezar a llorar. Su piel le ardía a horrores y la garganta le dolía.

Pero aún a pesar del dolor estiro su brazo derecho y logró tomar la máscara del más alto para retirarla. Por desgracia no sirvió de mucho ya que terminó arrodillado mientras se frotaba los ojos incapaz de ver algo. Como por ejemplo la patada que conectó con su rostro que terminó dejándolo inconsciente.

-El efecto no durará mucho, hay que darnos prisa Jasón.- advirtió el otro enmascarado revelando la identidad de su compañero, pero manteniendo bajo el tono de su voz para que solo el lo escuchara.

Jasón asintió recogiendo rápidamente su pasamontañas. Al alzar la vista sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Takashi iniciando una competencia de miradas.

Una que el castaño perdió al ser el primero en romper el contacto visual y agachar la mirada. El mensaje era claro, "Yo no vi nada".

Una sonrisa salvaje se manifestó en el rostro del hombre de nacionalidad afroamericana. Con un rápido intercambio de miradas con su compañero ambos asaltantes se adentraron en un callejón.

Takashi soltó un suspiro cuando todo se calmó. Algunos de los oficiales les ayudaron a levantarse, aunque luego los dejaron ir al confirmar que solo iban pasando por el lugar y no sabían nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿En serio no piensas hacer algo?- reclamó acusadoramente el ojiverde.

-Ese no es mi problema, Morita…- dejo en claro el castaño rojizo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a objeciones -Aparte, ni siquiera tengo algo para cambiarme. No se donde habrá quedado la ropa que utilice aquella ocasión tras tirarla en el bote de basura.-

-Bu-bueno Takashi… En realidad…- empezó a balbucear el castaño de menor estatura confundiendo al más alto -Ese día… Yo, ¿como digo esto…?-

-Morita… Por favor dime que esa ropa se quedó en aquel bote de basura.- reclamó el joven Komuro. El silencio del ojiverde fue toda la respuesta que necesito. Morita iba a hablar para explicarse, pero la mano alzada de Takashi lo detuvo -¡No! No me interesa saber que pensabas cuando se te ocurrió eso, necesito que el sábado lleves toda la ropa y me la entregues después del torneo… Yo mismo destruiré esas cosas.

El castaño de ojos verdes se sorprendió por la seriedad que cargaban esas palabras, pero no le quedó más que aceptar su decisión. No es como si fuera a obligarlo después de todo.

**X-XX-Hogar de la familia Komuro-XX-X**

-¡Tadaima!- Takashi dio a conocer su presencia cuando entró a su casa.

-¡Okaeri, Nii-san!- su hermano le respondió desde la sala.

Tras quitarse los zapatos avanzó hasta el lugar de donde provino la voz del menor. Lo encontró arrodillado frente a la mesa del la sala con sus libretas mientras dibujaba algo en unas hojas.

-¿Terminando tu tarea, Takato?- cuestionó el hermano mayor.

-No, eso lo terminé desde hace rato. Ahora estoy haciendo un dibujo de mi segundo héroe favorito.- exclamó el pequeño alzando la hoja donde dibujo, mostrando una versión chibi de la "araña humana".

-(Es en serio…)- pensó Takashi con una mirada plana, para seguidamente alzar una ceja tras analizar mejor las palabras del pequeño -¡Espera, segundo! ¿Y quién es el primero entonces…?-

-¡Eres tu Nii-san! ¡Tu eres mi héroe!- expresó Takato dejando sin palabras a su hermano.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño rojizo al momento de acariciarle la cabeza al castañito despeinándolo juguetonamente, mientras se sentía conmovido por aquellas palabras.

-¡Kyaahhhhh!- un gritó interrumpido el momento sobresaltado al par de hermanos.

-¡Okaa-san!/¡Kaa-chan!- exclamaron ambos reconociendo la voz de su progenitora.

El castaño mayor fue el primero en moverse para salir corriendo a la cocina, lugar donde se originó el gritó.

**~Sum~**

Apenas estaba por atravesar la puerta que divide la cocina dela sala, cuando el bautizado sentido arácnido empezó a zumbar de manera intensa. La sensación se intensifico hasta provocarle dolor de cabeza.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Okaa-sa-Argh…?!-

**~Bam~**

Un objetó desconocido se estrelló contra su rostro. La fuerza tras el impactó fue tal que terminó siendo derribado.

-¡Nii-san/Takashi-chan!- gritaron la madre y el hermano pequeño acercándose para ayudar al caído.

-¡Aahh…! ¿Qué pasó?- cuestionó al momento de sentarse en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cara.

-Perdón cariño. ¡Trataba de matar a es maldita cosa!- alegó la castaña señalando un pequeño punto negro en la pared al otro lado de la cocina.

Se trataba de una pequeña araña.

-(Ah es cierto… Está es otra de las razones por la que decidí no contarles sobre mis poderes a mis padres.)- pensó al recordar el hecho de que su madre sufría de aracnofobia. No quería ni imaginarse que pasaría si se llegara a enterarse de que su hijo poseía las mismas habilidades que un arácnido.

-¡Asquerosa criatura!- rugió molesta arrojando de nueva cuenta el objeto con el que golpeó a su hijo mayor. Y esta vez los dos hermanos reconocieron.

-(La chancla…)- se dijeron en sus mentes mientras sus frentes se tornaban de un tono azulado.

Sus cuerpos se estremecieron al recordar los golpes que recibieron a lo largo de sus cortas vidas cuando hacían enojar a su progenitora.

La chancla voló por el aire, y de alguna extraña manera cambió de dirección como si se tratara de un bumerán.

***Bam***

-¡Aahh!- volvió a gritar cuando la pieza de calzado conectó de nueva cuenta en su frente derribando otra vez.

Por alguna extraña razón que el no entendía no podía esquivar esa cosa.

-Que extraño…- comentó dudosa Komuro Mai -Nunca había fallado cuando arrojó esto para matar a esas horribles cosas. De hecho siempre que lo hago la más grande es la primera en morir…-

Los ojos de Takashi se abrieron descubriendo el por qué ésa cosa que lo aterró desde pequeño solo lo golpeaba. De alguna forma la maldita chancla podía sentir sus cualidades arácnidas catalogándolo como el objetivo prioritario. Olvidándose de todo dolor estiró su mano a una gran velocidad deteniendo el brazo de su madre al sujetarla por la muñeca. Y fue en el momento exacto ya que poco le faltaba a la mujer para lanzar la chancla por tercera ocasión.

-¡Yo lo haré!- gritó harto por los golpes recibidos. Solo para volverse pálido al recordar lo que pasó la última vez que se atrevió a levantarle la voz a su madre -Q-quiero d-decir… Ya no te preocupes, yo la sacaré. Takato, trae unas hojas de tu libreta.-

El pequeño salió corriendo y regresó inmediatamente entregándole a su hermano dos hojas de papel, las cuales utilizó para atrapar al pequeño intruso.

Salió rápidamente al patio trasero de la casa hasta estar junto a la cerca que señala el límite de la propiedad.

-Bueno amiguito aquí estarás a salvo.- dijo tras liberar al pequeño arácnido sobre la cerca.

La verdad ni siquiera el sabía del por qué hizo esto. Quizás se debía a que sus poderes le hacen simpatizar más con todas las clases de arácnidos. O tal vez es por el hecho de que ahora no le gustaría que alguien lo aplastara de forma similar.

-De todos modos, debes de tener cuidado si vuelves a entrar a la casa. La próxima ocasión puede que ser que no este para salvarte.- comento a nadie en particular. ¿Qué tan desesperado estaba por contarle a alguien sobre esto, que hasta se pone a hablarle a una araña?

Ya contaba con la ayuda de Saya y Morita, pero hay cosas que no podía hablar con ellos como lo haría con mis padres.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a dentro cuando logro visualizar a su madre asomarse por la puerta.

-¿Ya te deshiciste de esa criatura?- pregunto volteando a ver para todos lados.

Era increíble ver como una mujer que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a un sujeto que le superaba en tamaño, se convirtiera en una persona tímida e insegura solo por ver a un ser más pequeño que una moneda.

-Ya no tienes es que preocuparte Okaa-san, el sitió esta despejado señora.- agregó burlonamente al realizar un saludo militar para que se olvide de todo.

Y parece que funcionó, ya que su mirada tímida fue reemplazada de seriedad.

-¡No me hables en ese tono jovencito que soy tu madre!- gritó volviendo a su personalidad de siempre.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-

-Bien… entonces ven a comer de una vez o la comida se enfriará.-

Sin comentar nada más me adentraron en la casa hasta el comedor. Pero de haberse quedado un poco más, abrían notado como es que la araña seguía parada sobre la cerca concentrando todos sus ojos en la figura del castaño.

Había algo raro en ese humano, extraño y a la vez familiar. Era como si estuviera con uno de los suyos.

Nuevamente empezó a caminar en dirección de la casa de esos humanos, pues era como si algo le llamara a ir.

**X-XX-algunos días después, sábado-XX-X**

Las puertas de una oficina fueron abiertas dejando entrar a cierto para de hombres.

-Sean bienvenidos nuevamente, Jasón-kun… Higurashi-san.- comentó un hombre que de cincuenta años.

Estaba detrás de un escritorio de madera de roble, de muy buena calidad. Mientras disfrutaba de un habano para exhalar una bocanada de humo antes concentrar su mirada en el joven de piel morena.

-Tuvieron alguna complicación...- continuó hablando el hombre de cabellos canosos.

-Ninguna señor.- respondió Jasón con seriedad -Solo la policía, pero los logramos evadir con la pequeña ayuda que nos brindó el "Big Man"-

-Nada que las nuevas armas de ese sujeto no pueda solucionar.- agregó el otro hombre feliz por usar el tipo de armas que solo se ven en las películas.

-Ahora, me podrían dejar solo con Jasón-kun. Necesito aclarar algunos asuntos con el.- sentenció viendo como todos le un asentimiento mientras salían del lugar sin decir nada.

Cuando los dos se quedaron solos en la habitación la tensión era clara.

-Primero que nada déjame felicitarte. Cuando nos pediste ese préstamo hace dos años para darles un hogar a tu familia tras la muerte de tus padres, pensé que tendríamos que ser insistentes contigo para que nos pagarás.- comentó el lider Yakuza al recordar el día en conoció al hombre que tenia enfrenté -Por eso se me ocurrió una estupenda idea.-

-¿Qué idea…?-

-Trabaja para mí.- reveló dejando sin palabras al hombre de piel bronceada -No puedo dejarte formar parte de la familia por el pequeño inconveniente de tu nacionalidad… Pero eso no quiere decir que no te puedo contratar. Serás mi cobrador, todo lo que tendrías que hacer es ir con las personas que me deben dinero para "incitarlos" a que nos paguen.-

-¿Qué tengo que dar a cambio?- cuestionó el afroamericano. Lo del trabajo sonaba como algo perfecto, pero si algo había aprendido en todo este tiempo realizando los "mandados" es que nada es gratis en esta vida.

-¿Siempre tan perspicaz, no es así? Solo tienes que pagarnos el lo que resta hoy mismo antes de medianoche. Esa es será tu prueba para ver si tienes lo necesario para tener el trabajo. Con esto no tendrás que preocuparte de que a tu familia le falte nada.-

Jasón entrecerró los ojos. No le gustaba la dirección en la que se estaban dirigiendo, pero para su desgracia, el tenía razón.

Desde que sus padres perecieron en aquel accidente de avión en el que iban con destino a New York, el ha sido quien tomó las riendas de la familia, de hay que se vio en la necesidad de pedirles dinero a estos tipos.

-Como usted diga señor.- aceptó, más forzado que por gusto. Pero si con eso aseguraba el trabajo y la protección para su hermanita y su abuela, que así sea entonces -¿Qué debo hacer si aparece la araña?-

Aquella pregunta causó que el hombre de mayor edad se detuviera a medio camino de llevarse habano hasta de boca. Si bien aquel enmascarado no tenía problemas con ellos, todos los grupos tanto delictivos, como familias yakuzas, se mantenían alertas en caso de que empezara a interferir en sus asuntos.

-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que apareció el insecto, y desde entonces nadie le ha visto u oído nada de él. Dudo que aparezca incluso ahora.- fueron las lógicas palabras del líder logrado tranquilizar un poco al hombre con frenos.

Al ver que ya no le dirían nada salió del cuarto.

-(El jefe tiene razón, no tengo nada de que preocuparte… Siempre y cuando no haga algo que me gane el odió de ese sujeto.)- pensó un poco nervioso, pero no era momento para estar así. Estaba solo unos pasos de cumplir su objetivo.

No era momento de echarse para atrás

**X-XX-Hogar de la familia Komuro-XX-X**

-Veamos… Pantalón, listo… Remera, lista… Zapatillas, listas…-

-Ropa interior limpia...-

-Lista… Calcetines, list… ¡Okaa-san!- gritó el castaño rojizo con un sonrojó de vergüenza -¡Ya no soy un niño, así que deja de preguntarme ése tipo de cosas!-

La matriarca Komuro solo pudo reírse de la reacción de su primogénito. Cerró la distancia que los separaba y tomó la cara de su hijo con las manos.

-Mírate cómo has crecido. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando eras solo un pequeño niño que se ponía a llorar cada que se tropezaba.- rememoró Mai para vergüenza de Takashi, después de todo a quien le gustaba que le recuerden las cosas que hacía cuando uno era pequeño -Ahora estas apuntó de convertirte en un gran hombre. Uno que cumplirá su promesa de casarse con la hija de la maldita de Miyamoto…-

Esas últimas palabras las dijo con evidente enojo, pero lo disimulaba con una sonrisa forzada. Aunque el aura roja que la rodeaba no ayudaba mucho.

-Okaa-san… Sabes que ella no es mala persona.-

-Lo sé, pero si algo he visto que esa niña heredó de sus padres, aparte de que es físicamente igual a su madre. Es su actitud más parecida a la de su padre, y no quiero ni imaginarme el tamaño de su orgullo.- comentó Komuro Mai. Contrario a lo que uno pensará, le agradaba la hija de su rival, solamente no le gustaba lo necia que podía ser para admitir cuando se equivocada.

Pero como madre era su deber apoyar a su pequeño… O darle una buena lección si se desvía del camino.

El teléfono del castaño sonó y este lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón viendo que había recibido un mensaje de Morita.

《Estas listo amigo.》

Leyeron los dos. El primogénito de la familia entendió el verdadero significado del mensaje.

-Parece que Morita te está esperando, mejor que te des prisa. ¡Pero recuerda que tienes que estar aquí mañana al mediodía!-

-¡Lo se!- gritó el castaño apurado en meter la ropa dentro de su mochila y cargarla en su hombro -Adiós Okaa-san…!-

Despidiéndose de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, bajo a paso veloz. La puerta se abrió revelando las figuras de su padre y su hermano, apenas pisó el último escalón, salió disparado contra la puerta principal de su hogar.

Komuro Isshin y su segundo hijo; Takato, se movieron rápidamente dejando pasar al castaño rojizo.

-¡Lo siento Otou-san, pero se me hace tarde! ¡Cuídate Takato, nos vemos mañana!- les gritó sin detenerse hasta perderse a la distancia.

-Vaya… Nunca vi a Takashi tan apurado. ¿Me pregunto qué tendrán en mente hacer esos dos?- preguntó el peli negro con genuina curiosidad.

-No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que no será nada tonto y peligroso… Por qué si me llegó a enterar de que nos mintió… Digamos que el y yo pasaremos un "agradable" tiempo madre e hijo.- los cuerpos de Isshin y Takato se volvieron rígidos por el tono empalagosamente dulce con el que habló la castaña. Sus frentes se pusieron azules al ver la sonrisa que prometía dolor.

-(¡Maldita seas Takashi! Por favor que no se te haya ocurrido alguna tontería.)- pensó el patriarca Komuro, temiendo por su hijo mayor.

-(Por favor Nii-san… ¡Regresa sanó y salvó, o si no Kaa-chan nos matará a todos!)- rogaba el más pequeño de la familia sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de su hermano.

Los ojos de Mai se desviaron de la dirección en la que se fue su hijo de cabellos rojizos para concentrarse en su esposo, solo para que algo le llamara poderosamente la atención en la mano izquierda de este último.

-Cariño, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó alzando una ceja. Una enorme sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro del peli negro mientras alzaba la mano mostrando unos pequeños papeles.

Los ojos de la madre de Takashi y Takato se abrieron como platos al leer que era ese dichoso papel, incluso lo arrebató de las manos de su esposo para confirmar que no estaba equivocándose.

-¡Son los boletos para la película!- exclamó entusiasmada de por fin tener en sus manos las entradas para aquella película que tantas ganas tenía de ver. Pero su entusiasmo murió segundos después al recordar ciertas cosas que no le permitirían ir. Y con una sonrisa triste se dirigió a su esposo e hijo -Agradezco lo que ambos intentan hacer pero no puedo, todavía tengo que calificar varios exámenes y también… ¡Hmm!-

Los intentos de Mai por negarse fueron interrumpidos cuando sus labios fueron bloqueador los de su esposo en un apasionado beso.

-¡Blef!- exclamó el pequeño apartando la mirada de sus padres.

Cuando la pareja se separó el peli negro tomó la palabra.

-Se que tienes mucho trabajo Mai-chan, pero no pasa nada si te tomas un pequeño descanso.- dijo el padre de Takashi y Takato con seriedad. La castaña quiso pero solo bastó con ver la cara de perrito mojado que le estaba dando su hijo menor para dar a torcer el brazo.

-De acuerdo…- dijo derrotada. Antes de tomar de la camisa a su esposo y lo acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su oído -Pero esta me las cobraré caro en la noche.-

-(Voy a sufrir, pero lo voy a gozar.)- el cuerpo del patriarca Komuro se estremeció de excitación y miedo. Ansiando y temiendo por lo que podría ocurrir.

-¡Lalalala, lalalala!- empezó a tararear en voz alta el pequeño extrañando a los adultos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Takato?- cuestionó Isshin confundido.

-Nii-san me dijo que si algún día los veía besarse y hablar de cosas que no entiendo, que me pusiera a hacer esto para no escucharlos.- se explicó el pequeño sonrojando a los adultos.

Por la mente de ambos pasaron los recuerdos de sus nada discretas muestras de afecto y como su hijo mayor siempre era el encargado de mantener distraído al más pequeño para que no quedará con algún trauma.

A pesar de lo avergonzados que estaban no podían evitar sentirse orgullosos como padres, al ver como ambos hermanos se querían y cuidaban el uno del otro. Los cuatro eran una gran familia feliz y nada podría arruinar eso.

… O si…

**X-XX-Horas después-XX-X**

-¡¿No puedes correr más rápido, Morita?!- preguntó un exasperado Takashi. Ambos adolescentes atravesaban las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido que sus cuerpos les permitían.

-¡Bueno perdóname…! ¡No todos tenemos…¡ ¡Una excelente condición física…! ¡como la que tienes actualmente!- bufo molestó el ojiverde al ver que su amigo ni siquiera estaba sudando.

Realmente deseaba que esa araña radioactiva lo hubiera picado a el. Pero en la vida existían cosas que uno no puede controlar sin importar cuanto se quiera.

Takashi estaba completamente serio desde hace unas horas. Hoy era el día del torneo. Hoy por fin cumpliría uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

Después de tres años desde su último intento, por fin ganaría el torneo de un vez. Solo tenían que llegar a la salida oeste de la ciudad y dejar que todo siga su curso.

-¿Y como… le hiciste para que a tus padres… No se les ocurra buscarte…?- preguntó el castaño de menor estatura aprovechando que un semáforo peatonal se puso en rojo para recuperar el aliento.

-Simple… Le sugerí que llevara a Okaa-san al cine que está al otro lado de la ciudad.- aclaró el castaño rojizo sonriendo por su brillante plan.

El ojiverde estaba por elogiarlo cuando algo llamó su atención, y con una sonrisa llamó al mayor de los hermanos Komuro.

-Por lo menos agradece que no te fue como a él.- comentó Morita señalando el aparador de una tienda de electrónica donde de exponían varios televisores.

《Hulk destruye de las Vegas》

Era el título de la noticia mostrando imágenes la ciudad del pecado, con múltiples soldados y tanques del ejército americano. Disparando contra un ser de gran tamaño, de piel verde y pantalones morados.

-Pobre tipo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Bruce Banner. Un científico experto en radiación Gamma.- aclaró Takashi recibiendo una mirada confusa de Morita -Junto a Saya buscábamos un experto en radiación para mi "situación", el fue quien más conocía del tema… O al menos lo fue hasta que tubo el accidente que lo transformó en eso.-

Respondió a la duda no formulada. Sin despegar sus ojos del video del gigante verde preguntándose si lo mismo podría pasarle a el.

-Además de que Saya siempre a admirado a las personas más listas del planeta. Aparte de Banner-san también admira a otros como Tony Stark, Reed Richard e incluso Doctor Doom.-

-¡¿Admira a ese loco de Doom..?! ¿Y quién es Reed Richard?-

-Es miembro y fundador del grupo súper humanos conocido como The Fantastic Four, y el es mejor conocido como Mr. Fantastic.-

-¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!- exclamó chocando su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha. Seguidamente sacó su celular activando la pantalla. Sus ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas cuando notó la hora -¡7 en punto, maldita seas! ¡Hay que darnos prisa que ya solo falta media hora para que todo comience!-

El gritó de Morita sorprendió al castaño rojizo. Así ambos apresuraron el paso cuando la luz cambió. Takashi sostuvo su teléfono celular en su mano viéndolo fijamente.

Soltando un suspiro presionó el botón de apagado hasta que se volvió negra la pantalla. Esto para evitar que sus padres lo encuentren.

**X-XX-En otro lugar-XX-X**

La noche por fin cayo sobre la ciudad de Tokonosu, indicando que otro día estaba apunto de terminar.

Se podía ver a los demás miembros de la familia Komuro caminar tranquilamente por la calle de la ciudad. El pequeño Takato era quien dirigía al par de adultos.

-¡Por aquí Kaa-chan, Tou-san!- llamó el castañito haciendo señas a sus padres. Isshin y Mai sonrieron divertidos por la emoción que tenía su hijo.

-Takato-chan está muy emocionado.- comentó la castaña vistiendo una chaqueta roja que cubría un top blanco que dejaba visiblemente la parte del ombligo. Además de que combina con sus pantalones.

-No es nada sorprendente. Nuestros hijos son tan hiperactivos como tu.- agregó burlonamente el ojinegro, antes de soltar un quejido cuando el codo de su esposa se estrelló en la zona de las costillas.

Su hijo regresó con ellos frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable, y para su diversión, los tomó de la mano a cada uno para apresurarlos.

La feliz familia continuó su andar sin ningún otro retraso. O al menos eso creían ellos.

***Crash***

El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose los hizo sobresaltar.

Las puertas de cristal de un local se rompieron cuando el cuerpo de un oficial de policía las atravesó.

Tanto padre y madre se colocaron enfrente de su hijo para protegerlo. Por la misma entrada también salió con prisa una persona de cuerpo robusto cuyo rostro mantenía cubierto por un pasamontañas.

Se trataba de Jasón, quien realizaba su tercer robo en el día.

-(Listo, con esto ya falta poco. Solo tengo que realizar un robo más.)- pensó con satisfacción.

-¡Ahhh!- los ojos se Jasón se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel grito. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para voltear cuando pasó.

Otro oficial apareció sosteniendo su arma extensible. Soltó un golpe descendiente que conectó con el lado derecho de la cara del hombre afroamericano.

Mordiéndose los labios, se abstuvo de soltar un grito de dolor. En su lugar volteó mirando intensamente al policía que lo lastimo, ni siquiera dio tiempo para que pronunciara algo cuando le soltó un cabezazo certero que mandó al hombre de uniforme azul al mundo de la inconsciencia.

El hombre de cuerpo robusto se vio obligado a cerrar su ojo derecho cuando los músculos de la parte afectada se hincharon.

-Kaa-chan…- la voz de un niño atrajo su atención.

A pesar del dolor logró voltear en la dirección de la que provino la voz encontrándose a una pareja con un niño. Sus ojos recorrieron a cada uno de los miembros de la familia empezando por el hombre.

No parecía alguien que representara una amenaza para el. El pequeño ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. Pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la única mujer presente se confundió, por alguna razón ella se le hacía conocida.

-(Ten cuidado si en algún momento te encuentras con esta mujer.)- por la mente de Jasón resonaron las palabras de su jefe mientras le mostraba la foto de… ¡De esta mujer! -(Hace algunos años ella tenía el mal hábito de interferir con los ladrones. Y aunque ya no lo hace, créeme que si te la encuentras te dará una de las mayores palizas de tu vida y después te entregará con la policía para que te arresten.)-

El nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo; si su jefe, un hombre que siempre hablaba en serio y nunca bromeaba la mencionaba, entonces debía tomarse en serio la advertencia.

Su mano derecha inmediatamente tomó su arma y procedió a apuntarle a la castaña cuando esta cerró los puños y se lanzó contra el.

No queriendo arriesgarse apretó el gatillo lo más rápido que le era posible. Soltó maldiciones al por mayor cuando todos los proyectiles fallaron, maldecía el solo tener disponible su ojo izquierdo.

-¡Arrhhgggg!-

-¡Noooo- fueron los gritos que se escucharon en todo el lugar.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X **

El ambiente estaba eufórico. Los presentes gritaban de jubilo y emoción por las acciones de las personas que entraban a la pista.

En la pista dos participantes demostraban su capacidad de maniobrabilidad conduciendo a través de una sección de aspecto rocoso. Un participante, de uniforme negro con franjas amarillas y casco morado, aprovechó un descuido de su contrincante para pedalear con más fuerza y cruzar la meta antes.

Los gritos de los espectadores no se hicieron de esperar, ya sean de alegría y frustración, por qué ganaron o perdieron sus apuestas.

-¡Maldita seas!- exclamo un furioso Morita ya que acababa de perder 30 yenes.

-Te dije que apostaras a favor del que tenía el casco morado.- comentó el castaño rojizo burlonamente.

-¡Te quieres callar! ¡¿Cómo demonios le haces para saber quién va a ganar?!-

-No tengo la menor idea… Quizás es solo suerte.-

Para diversión de Takashi, el adolescente de ojos verdes apretó los dientes con furia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-**[**Y con eso terminamos la primera ronda de este increíble torneo.**]**\- las palabras del presentador interrumpió la conversación de los amigos -**[**Por el momento daremos un pequeño descanso para que todos coman y se refresquen en lo que nuestros siguientes participantes se preparan.**]**-

Al escuchar esas palabras la mayoría de los presentes se levantaron de los asientos encaminándose a los pasillos. De igual forma Takashi se dirigió a los baños para los participantes mientras sacaba su teléfono y procedía a encenderlo. Mientras en su hombro se encontraba la mochila que contenía las ropas que utilizó el día que salvo a su hermano y a la chica con la que prometió casarse.

-Takashi, ¿qué estás haciendo?- cuestionó el de menor estatura, curioso por las acciones de su amigo.

-Aprovechare para llamar a mis padres y que no sospechen nada. Y dejar esto en un lugar seguro hasta que esto acabe.- aclaró señalando la mochila con los ojos, para después concentrarse en otro lado.

《Kuro Taka (**Halcón negro**) VS Speedy》

Sus ojos se centraron en el seudónimo que decidió utilizar. No era el más original… Pero al menos servía para su propósito.

Una vez dentro del sanitario sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que tenía un registro de cuarenta llamadas perdidas de su madre. Curioso del por que de tantas llamadas, estaba por llamarle cuando la pantalla volvió a cambiar al recibir una llamada, pero ahora de su madre otra vez.

-Hola.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

-**[**¡Takashi!**]**\- gritó su madre al otro lado de la línea -**[**¡Por que no contestabas! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántas veces hemos intentado localizarte!**]**-

-Perdón pero mi teléfono se quedó sin batería y…-

-**[**¡Eso no importa! ¡Necesito que vengas al hospital ahora mismo!**]**-

-¿Al hospital…? ¡¿Por qué rayos estás en el hospital?!- preguntó el hijo mayor de los Komuro bastante confundido, en especial cuando logro distinguir el sonido de los sollozos su progenitora. Algo le presagiaba que no le gustaría la respuesta, y no era su sentido arácnido.

-**[**…**]**\- hubo un silencio que solo aumentaba su intriga -**[**… Paso algo malo…**]**-

Apenas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por su progenitor, el mundo de Takashi se detuvo. Llegando incluso a ignorar todo sonido del exterior.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¿Qué esta haciendo ese tonto?- fue el quejido de Morita. Ya habían pasado cerca de diez minutos.

Entre enojado y preocupado fue en dirección a los baños para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

***Bam***

La puerta de sanitario para hombres fue abierta de golpe tomando por sorpresa al castaño de ojos verdes, quien incluso llego a dar unos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente. Los ojos del amigo de Takashi se abrieron en al ver al susodicho salir de aquel lugar sin su ropa de competencia.

Era su lugar traía puesta su ropa de civil.

-¡¿Viejo qué estás…?!-

-¡No tengo tiempo para explicarte, pero necesito irme!- declaró y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo del lugar.

La intriga estaba matando al ojiverde, ¿qué rayos ocurrió para que amigo tuviera que abandonar algo que había esperado con tantas ansias? Si la expresión preocupada que tenía quería decir algo, entonces esto era realmente serio.

Apenas salió del lugar le hizo la parada al primer taxi que encontró.

-¡Al hospital general Mochizuki!- comando, dejando por completo confundido al conductor -¡Ya!-

Aquel grito asustó al dueño de la unidad, pero cuando un billete de diez mil Yenes apareció frente a su cara, su expresión cambió. Tomo el dinero mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad.

**X-XX-Hospital General Mochizuki, centro de la Ciudad de Tokonosu-XX-X**

Las puertas del establecimiento dedicado a la salud fueron abiertas abruptamente por un preocupado Takashi. Con una rápida mirada logró distinguir a sus padres sentados en la sala de espera. Sin perder más tiempo se acercó a ellos.

-¡Okaa-san, Otou-san…! ¿Qué está pasan…?-

***Paf***

El joven de cabellera rojiza ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar de hablar, cuando su madre se movió más rápido propinándole una cachetada que le hizo voltear el rostro.

-¡Por qué no me respondías cuando te llamaba! ¡De que sirve que tengas un maldito celular si nunca contestas!- reclamó la castaña descargando sus emociones. Solo cuando sintió que la mano de su esposo se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo la detuvo mientras la hacía retroceder unos pasos.

-Cálmate por favor Mai… El ni siquiera sabe que está pasando.- comentó Isshin sorprendiendo a Takashi cuando no hizo uso del sufijo cariñoso con el que siempre la llamaba. Además de que tenía el brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y sostenido por una cabestrillo a la altura del pecho.

-¿Otou-san…? ¡¿Qué rayos te pasó?!- cuestionó con más dudas inundando su mente conforme pasaba el tiempo. Hasta que noto la ausencia de cierta personita y con miedo preguntó -¿Do-donde esta Ta-takato…?-

-De caminó al cine tuvimos la mala suerte de encontrarnos con un sujeto que estaba cometiendo un robo…- comenzó a relatar, pero conforme más se acercaba a lo ocurrido su voz se volvía entrecortada -Al parecer ese tipo reconoció a tu madre y asustado disparó contra nosotros, pero ninguna le acertó Mai… Una me dio en el brazo… Y-y la o-otra en…-

Incapaz de continuar, unas lágrimas de tristeza se deslizaron por sus mejillas ante lo difícil que era pronunciar lo siguiente. Takashi ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para terminar de pensar en aquellas palabras.

Mai se volvió a sentar hundiendo las cara entre sus manos. Isshin no estaba mejor, ya que perdió la fuerza en las piernas y tuvo que sentarse mientras se quedaba viendo al techo.

-¿Y-y como esta Ta-takato…?- cuestionó el castaño rojizo tartamudeando. Sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición.

-Los médicos lo están atendiendo…- fueron las palabras de la castaña.

Sin pronunciar nada el mayor de los hermanos camino hasta la pared más cercana y recargo su frente contra en esta. Se sentía furioso y con ganas de golpear la pared para desquitarse, pero se abstuvo sabiendo que con su fuerza terminaría atravesándola.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Dos horas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para la familia Komuro fueron las dos horas más largas de sus vidas.

Las puertas se conectaban la sala de espera con el resto del hospital fueron abiertas por un par de doctoras.

La primera era alta, cuerpo delgado y muy voluptuosa. Sus ojos poseían un color ámbar y su cabello castaño le llegaba hasta la base del cuello y un largo mechón sobresalía del lado derecho de su rostro.

La otra era un poco más bajita y sus curvas no eran tan pronunciadas como las de su compañera, pero tampoco era plana. Su cabellera de un tono violeta oscuro se encontraba amarrada en una pequeña cola de caballo y sus ojos eran rojos.

Los ojos de ambas dieron un rápido vistazo a la sala de espera hasta encontrar a la familia de su último paciente.

-¿Ustedes son los familiares de Komuro Takato?- preguntó la ojiambar cuando estuvo cerca de ellos -Soy la doctora Sagiri Yuko y Tsurugi Miki ...-

Al escuchar a la doctora hablar los tres se levantaron de los lugares en los que estaban sentados, pero la madre de cabellera castaña la interrumpió.

-¿Como está mi hijo, doctora?- pregunto inmediatamente Mai. Ignorando el hecho de que la bata azul que utilizaban ambas estaban manchadas con sangre.

Ambas doctoras se voltearon a ver la una a la otra con duda, ninguna sabia como decir lo siguiente. Llegaron al acuerdo de que era mejor decirle la verdad, por más dura que sea.

-Komuro-san… lamento decirle esto pero su hijo…- habló la ojiroja, pero su voz perdía fuerza mientras más se acercaba al final de la oración.

-Su hijo ha muerto…- al ver la dificultad que tenía su compañera de cabellos violetas, terminó la oración con gran pesar la doctora de grandes pechos. En especial por que ella fue la que llevó a cabo la operación.

La ojiambar terminó de auto culpase cuando fue abruptamente empujada contra la pared.

-¡Como que mi hijo está muerto!- Exigió una explicación la madre mientras lágrimas de furia y dolor recorrían sus mejillas sin control.

Takashi, quien estaba en shock al escuchar lo de su hermano, fue el primero en reaccionar por los gritos de su progenitora. La tomó de la cintura y procedió a alejarla de la doctora, viéndose incluso forzado a utilizar su fuerza mejorada para lograr contenerla.

La doctora Sagiri todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa y terminó deslizándose por la pared hasta que terminó sentada en el suelo. Isshin, a pesar del dolor que sentía por lo anteriormente dicho, ayudó a la castaña de enormes atributos a levantarse.

-Perdónela, esto es… Un gran shock para nosotros…- se disculpó el peli negro -Pe-pero… necesitamos saber la verdad… Mi hijo re-realmente esta… Esta… Mu-muerto…-

-Lo está.- confirmó la ojiroja con seriedad -La bala que le impactó pertenecía a un arma de bajo calibre así que no tenía la fuerza para atravesar el cuerpo del pequeño, podríamos extraerla fácilmente si ese hubiera sido el caso.-

-El verdadero problema fue que al momento en que la bala chocó contra una de las costillas se fragmento yendo en diferentes direcciones… y todo por qué la bala era de mala calidad…- continuo la castaña asegurándose de murmurar eso último -Esto le causo graves daños en el estómago, además de que algunos fragmentos atravesarán uno de los pulmones…-

-Suficiente…- murmuró sombríamente el padre de familia -A-agradezco que nos… Informarán de todo esto…-

Ambas mujeres entendieron el significado de aquellas palabras por lo que se retiraron sin decir nada más. Cuando los tres integrantes de la familia Komuro quedaron a solas, Isshin tomó a su esposa e hijo en un fuerte abrazo, los dos castaños no lograron contenerse más y empezaron a llorar sin control.

Los tres lloraron por un buen rato sin moverse de su posición.

-Komuro-san…- la atención de los tres integrantes de la familia fue atraída por un par de integrantes de policía.

Uno de ellos aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años y sostenía un folder debajo del brazo, mientras el otro era mucho más joven.

-Tiene mi más sincero pésame por su pérdida…- hablo el mayor de los oficiales mostrando sus respetos -Pero lamento tener que decirle que esto no a terminado.-

-¿Qué necesitan de nosotros?- pregunto Mai de manera cortante. No tenía el animo para ver a nadie en estos momentos.

-Se que está no es la mejor de las situaciones, pero necesitamos hablar con ustedes sobre el responsable de lo ocurrido.- con aquellas palabras la actitud de la castaña cambió radicalmente.

-¿Lo encontraron…?-

-¿Saben quién fue…?-

-…- preguntaron los adultos al mismo tiempo. Takashi se quedó completamente callado escuchando atentamente, mirando al suelo mientras sus ojos se encontraban cubiertos por su cabello.

-Por desgracia aún no lo hemos encontrado.- informó el mayor de los oficiales mientras el otro se alejo del grupo cuando su radio empezó a transmitir -Desconocemos la identidad del sospechoso, pero tenemos varios reportes de múltiples robos ocurridos en las últimas horas. Por la descripción que nos brindaron parece ser que se trata de la misma persona.-

Con esas últimas palabras tomó el folder, pero antes de que lograra abrirlo el otro oficial lo interrumpió.

-¡Sempai!- gritó el policía más joven interrumpido la plática -¡Recibimos informes de que el sospechoso de los robos fue visto recientemente!-

-¿Dónde?-

-Según reportan, fue visto dirigiéndose al puerto. Posiblemente busque ocultarse en los viejos almacenes del lugar, señor.-

Solo le bastó escuchar eso al castaño para salir corriendo rumbo a la entrada del hospital.

-¡¿A dónde vas, Takashi?!- gritó Isshin llamando a su hijo.

-¡Me voy a casa!- fue lo último que comentó antes de salir del lugar.

Apenas atravesó las puertas corrió sin parar hasta adentrarse en un callejón. Apenas fue cubierto por la oscuridad de aquel lugar, empezó a deshacerse de su ropa reemplazándola por el traje improvisado que tenía en la mochila.

No tenía idea de como le hizo para cambiarse los pantalones sin dejar de correr, pero tampoco tenía el interés, ni el tiempo, para saberlo. Incluso de manera inconsciente se colocó el collar con forma de araña que le regaló Morita.

Antes de darse cuenta ya había terminado de escalar unos edificio mientras se terminaba de ponerse la mascara.

***Thwip***

Estando en una de las esquinas de la azotea, disparó una telaraña al edificio de al lado. Y cuando estaba a punto de saltar, se detuvo abruptamente.

Por su mente pasaron los recuerdos de la primera vez que intento balancearse y el doloroso resultado que tuvo dicha acción, el miedo y la duda invadieron su ser. Agitó la cabeza alejando aquellas ideas. Tenia que hacer esto no solo por el, si no también por su hermano.

Soltó un último suspiro antes de finalmente saltar.

La telaraña cumplió su función permitiéndole a su creador balancearse de un lugar al otro. Pero al igual que en la primer ocasión, nuevamente estaba a escasos metros de estrellarse contra la pared.

Pronunciando los nombres de todas las deidades que conocía, pidió ayuda para que lo siguiente funcionara.

***Thwip***

Rápidamente disparó otra telaraña a un edificio diferente y esto le hizo cambiar de dirección al soltar la otra.

-(¿Funciono…? ¡Realmente funcionó!)- pensó con una expresión de sorpresa, la cual se convirtió en una de felicidad absoluta.

Cuando sus pies hicieron contacto con la pared, rápidamente empezó a correr sobre esta antes de saltar, disparar una telaraña, y balancearse a otro edificio diferente. Repitió el mismo proceso varias veces tratando de encontrar la posición adecuada para que el balanceó fuera más eficaz. Los edificios de la ciudad de Tokonosu no eran tan altos como los de New York, pero servirían para su propósito.

Más en ningún momento dejo de avanzar rumbo a su destino… Los viejos almacenes del puerto de la ciudad.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

La luz de un semáforo cambió a rojo obligado a varios vehículos a detenerse, y causando que algunos conductores suelten una que otra maldición por no ser lo suficientemente rápidos. Pero de entre todos ellos una motoneta era la que llamaba más la atención.

-Anímate. ¿Sí tú quieres podemos volver a intentarlo mañana?- sugirió la persona que conducía el vehículo y usaba un casco rosa -Tu solo ten confianza, Toshimi.-

-Desearía ser tan positiva como tu, Misuzu…- se lamentó su acompañante que tenía un casco amarillo -Creí que con esto de las fotos ganaría el dinero necesario para ayuda a Tou-chan, pero el tipo araña no ha vuelto a aparecer, dudo que lo haga otra vez.-

Cuando la peli azulada se enteró de la recompensa que se ofrecía por foto del enmascarado, creyó que era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para conseguir dinero y ayudar a su padre. Con la decisión tomada fue a la casa de su mejor amiga para pedirle prestada su cámara digital. Al oír la situación el padre de Misuzu estaba más que dispuesto a brindarle ayuda a la joven.

Y por los siguientes días las mejores amigas recorrieron la ciudad tratando de encontrar al sujeto que era el centro de atención actualmente. Por desgracia, y a pesar de que recorrieron la ciudad unas tres veces cada día, no encontraron ni un rastro de el.

-Por cierto Misuzu, ¿Cómo es que tienes permiso para conducir? Creí que solo hasta cumplir los diecisiete se podía tener uno.- expresó su duda la ojiazul intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Otou-san conoce a muchas personas gracias a su trabajo. Uno de ellos le ayudó con los trámites para que me la dieran, y otro de sus amigos me dio lecciones de conducción.- informó la joven de ojos marrones con cierto aire grandeza.

-Q-que bien… Eje, je, je, je…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a la joven de oscuros cabellos azulados.

Dando por terminada la conversación levantó la mirada observando el brillar de las estrellas, aquello siempre había servido para tranquilizarla desde que era pequeña. Soltando un pequeño suspiro apartó la mirada, más algo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

-¡Mi-Misuzu! ¡¿Por favor dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo?!- exclamó conmocionada la chica mientras señalaba cierto punto en específico. Confundida por la actitud de su mejor amiga, la nombrada alzó la mirada en la dirección señalada.

Sus orbes marrones no lograban identificar nada hasta que logró distinguir un punto rojo y azul que se movía.

-¡Es el!- exclamó asombrada la castaña.

-¡Rápido síguelo! ¡No podemos dejar que se nos escape!- declaró la peli azul mientras tomaba su cámara y enfocaba a su objetivo. Apenas cambió la luz del semáforo, Misuzu aceleró a tope siguiéndole el paso al enmascarado lo mejor que podía. No iban a perder la oportunidad en esta ocasión.

Ajeno al par de amigas un oficial de policía que vigilaba el tránsito del lugar escuchó la plática de ambas señoritas. Imaginen sus sorpresa cuando logro identificar al sujeto enmascarado.

Desgraciadamente no podía ir tras el ya que el único medio de transporte con el que contaba era una bicicleta. De un rápido movimiento tomó su comunicador e informó a la central sobre su avistamiento.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Las cosas no iban bien para Takashi. Los brazos lo estaba matando y el cansancio predominaba en su ser. Tanto que decido dejar de balancearse y empezar a saltar de techo en techo aprovechando que solo había edificios pequeños. De sus brazos podía entender el por qué los sentía de esa manera, en la última media hora utilizó más telaraña de la que creo en toda la semana.

Pero con su cuerpo era una historia distinta. Por alguna razón desconocida se sentía como si no hubiera comido nada en todo el día, lo cual era raro ya que comió un plato de Ramen hace una hora. Tendría que informar después a Saya sobre esto.

Al llegar al puerto, unas luces parpadeantes rojas y azules llamaron inmediatamente su atención. Acercándose al lugar fue capaz de distinguir a tres patrullas ubicadas frente a la entrada de un viejo almacén. Los oficiales apuntaban con sus armas mientras se cubrían tras sus vehículos. Sus ojos se apartaron de los oficiales para concentrarse en el edificio.

Gracias a su vista mejorada logró distinguir a través de las ventanas una figura moviéndose en el interior del lugar. Al parecer ya había encontrado a su objetivo. Ahora el problema radicaba en cómo llegar a ese lugar sin que lo viera los policías.

-(Podría hacer lo mismo que Morita aquel día...)- murmuró recordando la experiencia de ser un proyectil humano, solo para negar inmediatamente -No… Yo no tengo la misma puntería que el… Podría terminar pasándome y caer en el mar.-

Observo toda la calle notando que no era mucha la distancia que separaba el edificio en el que se encontraba con el que tenía que llegar. Retrocedió unos metros sacudió sus extremidades prepararse para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Por favor piernas… No me fallen ahora.- pidió mientras comenzaba a correr por el techo y ganaba cada vez más velocidad.

Usando ambas piernas realizó el que se podría describir como el salto que pondría verde de envidia a un atleta olímpico.

***Thwip***

En medio del salto disparó una telaraña que se adhirió a uno de los ventanales y de un tirón ganó impulso para acercarse.

***Crash***

Y terminó por romper el vidrio.

Por desgracia nada de eso pasó desapercibido para los policía, quienes tenían la boca abierta del asombro. Habían recibido informes de los avistamientos del tipo y aunque prefirieron mantenerse escépticos, ahora podían confirmar su veracidad.

El sonido de un motor les hizo voltear notando como una motoneta se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos. Una de las ocupantes se bajó inmediatamente quitándose el casco, y sacando una cámara empezó a fotografiar el almacén. Saliendo de su estupor, dos policías se acercaron a las jóvenes.

-¡Señorita no puede estar aquí!- comentó uno de los oficiales parado frente a ojiazul y tratando de quitarle la cámara.

-¡No! ¡No tiene idea de cuánto trabajo me costó conseguir esta fotos! ¡Las necesito para ayudar a mi Tou-chan!- protesto la chica estirando sus brazos para alejar la cámara del oficial lo mas que le fuera posible.

Mientras ellos dos discutían, Misuzu y el otro oficial los veían con una gota de sudor descendiendo por su frente.

***Crash***

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose les hizo voltear sorprendiéndose de lo que ocurría en el lugar.

**X-XX-Minutos antes-XX-X**

Las cosas no iban nada bien para Jasón. Todo iba de maravilla, pero tenía que descontrolarse al ver a esa mujer, y eso le llevó a desperdiciar las únicas balas que le quedaban.

El parpadeó de las luces rojas y azules ayudaban a iluminar la oscuridad del lugar donde buscó refugio cuando se vio acorralado. Aunque eso no le serviría por mucho tiempo, tenía que encontrar la forma de irse sin ser detectado o reconocido. Razón por la que no se habla quitado el pasamontañas.

Asomándose ligeramente por la ventana vislumbró las tres patrullas. Desesperado por que los policías no se iban, empezó a rascarse el cuello con fuerza. El hombre de piel morena se puso a analizar cual podría ser su mejor forma de escapar. Descarto el atravesar el mar inmediatamente debido a cierto problema…

-Maldita sea la hora en que rechacé ir a ese curso de natación.- maldijo recordando el pequeño detalle de que no sabía nadar.

***Paf***

Un sonido lo sobresaltó mientras buscaba con la vista al responsable. Sus ojos se fijaron de manera inmediata en una extraña sustancia blanquecina que estaba pegada a una de las ventanas.

-(Es una jodida broma.)- maldijo en pensamientos cuando reconoció la sustancia.

***Crash***

La ventana se rompió en mil pedazos cuando una figura que portaba una reconocida campera de rojo y azul la atravesó.

La figura de rojo, azul y negro cayó apoyado en cuclillas y manos. El enmascarado volteó la mirada en su dirección, y de alguna extraña manera, podría jurar que los triángulos de la máscara se estrecharon.

-¡Tu!- pronunció el castaño al encontrar a su objetivo. Y por alguna razón desconocida, se le hacía familiar este tipo.

-…- Jasón no dijo nada ya que estaba sorprendido de encontrarse con aquel tipo. Y por el tono que utilizó, parecía que no andaba de buen humor.

Sin perder tiempo Takashi se lanzó contra el hombre con el aparato de ortodoncia. El por su parte se movió en el último segundo evitando el golpe.

***Bam***

Los ojos del hombre de piel morena se abrieron en shock al ver cómo el puño de Takashi atravesó una pared de ladrillos. Jasón no sabia por qué este sujeto lo atacó, pero no iba dejar que lo intentara nuevamente.

El joven Komuro apenas logró sacar su brazo de donde quedó incrustado, cuando su sexto sentido le advirtió del peligro. Para su mala suerte fue incapaz de evitar un gancho ascendente a su mentón. La fuerza tras el golpe era tal que incluso sus pies se despegaron del suelo.

No queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad, lo sujetó de la campera mientras aún esta en el aire. Atrayéndolo en su dirección, le propinó un tremendo cabezazo que dejó aturdido al arácnido. Y girando sobre su propio eje lanzó al enmascarado contra una pared.

***Crush***

-¡Argh!- se quejó el castaño rojizo tras los golpes que recibió -(¿Acabo de… Atravesar una pared…?)-

Alejando esas idea de su mente se volvió a levantar y logro distinguir como el robusto hombre huía del lugar.

***Thwip***

Una telaraña se pegó a la espalda de Jasón deteniendo su andar, antes de ser jalado hacia atrás regresando al lugar en el que estaba con anterioridad.

-¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Que quieres de mí!- cuestiono el afroamericano.

El joven japonés frunció el ceño debajo de la máscara mientras salía por el hueco que su cuerpo hizo con anterioridad y se lanzó contra del hombre con frenos.

El sujeto con pasamontañas rodó a su derecha esquivando el golpe. Ni que estuviera loco para intentar bloquear uno después de ver lo que le pasó a la pared.

-¿Qué no hiciste nada…? ¡Mataste a un niño!- reclamó Takashi con ira.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió al responsable de la muerte del pequeño para seguidamente ser reemplazado por uno de furia.

-¡Fue un a accidente! ¡Yo quería matar a su madre, no al mocoso!- aquellas palabras acrecentaron la ira del castaño. Entonces pudo haber sido su madre la que ocupara el lugar de su hermano si este último no hubiera muerto.

Takashi saltó hacia atrás para evitar otro golpe del ladrón.

***Thwip***

Disparó dos telarañas a los lados de Jasón bloqueándole el paso.

-(No tengo la puntería de Morita. Pero a esta distancia…) ¡No fallaré!- analizó el joven con poderes arácnidos para gritar lo ultimo cuando sus telarañas se tensaron antes de que lo lanzaran contra su oponente.

El sujeto de ascendencia afroamericana solo podía ver con horror como el "mocoso" se iban acercando a gran velocidad. Incapaz de evadirlo cruzó los brazos en una "X" esperando amortiguar el golpe.

Y funcionó… Pero no lo suficiente…

***Crack***

Se escuchó el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose cuando una patada doble de Takashi impactó contra la defensa de Jasón.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad alguna de gritar cuando fue empujado por la fuerza detrás del golpe hasta chochar con otra pared.

Dando un mortal hacia atrás, Takashi cayó de pie. Todavía seguía incrédulo de lo que acababa de hacer.

-(Realmente… ¿Acabó de lastimar a otra persona…?)- se cuestionó en pensamientos. Durante toda su vida Takashi nunca respondió a ningún tipo de agresión hacia su persona, y ahora le acaba de romper el brazo a alguien.

Incluso la primera vez que uso sus poderes públicamente solo se concentró en inmovilizar a los malhechores, no en lastimarlos. Más cuando el recuerdo de su difunto hermano inundó sus pensamientos, las dudas e inseguridades fueron reemplazadas por enojo y rabia.

Acercándose hasta Jasón, lo levantó tomándolo de la ropa mientras este se quejaba del dolor.

-¡No me hagas volver a repetirlo…! ¡¿Por qué lo mataste?!- exigió mientras lo sostenía en el aire.

-¡Ya te lo dije, fue un accidente! ¡No se quién fue el idiota que le sugirió ir por ese lugar!- volvió a explicarse el hombre de más edad aguantando el dolor de su brazo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como una estaca al corazón de Takashi, maldiciéndose internarme por el haber sugerido esa idea.

-Ok… Esa fue tu última oportunidad…-

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

Toshimi, Misuzu y todos los oficiales presentes estas con la boca abierta. Ninguno notó como era que más patrullas se acercaban a su posición.

Takashi rompió uno de los ventanales utilizando el cuerpo de Jasón mientras lo sostenía del cuello de su remera.

-¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- gritó histéricamente el hombre con frenos mientras pataleaba y se aferraba a los brazos del joven con poderes arácnidos para no caer.

-¡No me importa si fue un accidente o no! ¡Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón!- exclamó el castaño rojizo con un tono carente de emociones -Pero antes de que llegué tu fin, quiero conocer tu rostro. ¡Para saber quién fue el responsable de que todo esto ocurriera!-

Soltando su mano no dominante agarró la parte superior del pasamontañas, y de un pequeño tirón dejó al descubierto el rostro del causante de la desgracia de su familia.

-(Este sujeto… Es el mismo de la otra vez…)- reconociendo las fracciones del rostro, por la mente del castaño rojizo llegaron los recuerdos de la discusión que tuvo con su amigo de ojos verdes y los eventos posteriores a eso -(¡No, no, no, no, no! E-eso significa que yo…) ¡No puede ser…!-

El miedo y la inseguridad le hicieron sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos. Debajo de la mascara los ojos de Takashi se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo.

Para Jasón todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Desde el momento en el que fue soltado por el mocoso con súper poderes, la gravedad hizo efecto en su cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia abajo.

El adulto joven estiró su único brazo sanó y sus piernas tratando de detenerse de cualquier cosas. El enmascarado rápidamente estiró sus manos tratando de atraparle, más la gravedad tenía la ventaja. Logro voltear en medio del aire para ver cómo el suelo se iba acercando cada vez más.

Los policías más cercanos corrieron intentando salvar al sospechoso mientras los recién llegados apenas iban bajando de sus patrullas.

Takashi estaba teniendo un conflicto. Una parte de el quería vengarse por lo que le pasó a su hermano, pero la otra le replicaba si esto era lo qué realmente quería.

-(Nii-san… Tu eres mi héroe…)- las palabras del menor de los hermanos Komuro resonaron en la mente del castaño rojizo ayudándolo a tomar una decisión.

***Thwip***

La caída del sujeto de piel morena fue detenida a escasos centímetros del suelo cuando una telaraña se enredó en su pierna derecha.

El propio Jasón estaba incrédulo de que su vida fuera salvada por la misma persona que casi lo mata. Sentía una mezcla entre alivio y humillación, aunque la última fue la que ganó cuando en trío de policías le impidieron realizar cualquier cosa.

El castaño rojizo fijo la telaraña en la pared antes de notar cómo ahora era una docena de coches de policía los que había en el lugar y la camioneta del noticiero. Asustado por la multitud de policías que había en el lugar se perdió de la vista de todo mundo al adentrarse en el almacén para salir disparado hasta la otra calle por la misma ventana.

No volteo a ver en ningún momento dedicándose a huir del lugar balancearse de edificio en edificio, incluso atravesando varios callejones para despistar en caso de que lo estuvieran siguiendo.

**X-XX-Hogar de la familia Komuro-XX-X**

***Sip***

La ventana de la habitación de los hermanos Komuro fue abierta desde el exterior y por ella entró Takashi en su traje improvisado.

La mascara lo empezó a sofocar así que rápidamente se la quitó revelando su rostro de ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. La campera fue arrojada al suelo puesto que le pesaba. El collar fue el siguiente, ya que el contacto le hacía sentir como si le quemara la piel. Tomó con furia el montón de prendas y las arrojó debajo de su cama.

-…Es mi culpa… Es mi culpa…- empezó a repetir en un tono de murmullo al llegar a una realización.

Todo esto ocurrió por su culpa. Si el no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con ganar aquel torneo y no le hubiera dicho a su padre que fueran por aquel lugar, su hermano no habría sufrido ese desafortunado destino.

Pero sobre todo…

-¡Si hubiera detenido a ese sujeto en aquel entonces nada de esto estuviera pasando!- gritó con toda la furia que estuvo conteniendo.

Todas las cosa de su escritorio fueron tiradas cuando el castaño rojizo aventó todo lo que estaba encima. Un espejo se rompió en múltiples pedazos cuando un puño se estrelló contra el. Un destino similar sufrió una pobre laptop cuando fue lanzada contra la pared. Un libro rompió una ventana tras ser arrojado con toda su fuerza.

-¡Aaaaaaaaagggghhhh!- libero un grito que se escuchó por toda la calle que asustó a las pocas personas que iban pasando por el lugar.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó desde que libero su furia, ni tampoco le importaba.

Takashi se quedó sentado en una de las esquinas de su habitación llorando en silencio. No se movió ni siquiera por el incómodo hormigueo que recorría sus piernas.

Unas luces entraron por su ventana rota, más a el no le importó. Únicamente, cuando la puerta de su habitación fue abierta con cuidado y permitiendo que la luz del pasillo iluminará el lugar. El castaño pareció reaccionar ante el aumento de luminosidad en el lugar reconociendo la figura de sus padres.

Por su parte el matrimonio no sabía que decir al encontrar la habitación de sus hijos hecha un desastre y su hijo mayor sentado en una solitaria esquina. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, el joven con cualidades arácnidas se levantó con esfuerzo.

Ignorado la sensación en sus piernas por haber estado en mala posición durante un bien rato, camino a paso tambaleante hasta llegar a padres. Cuando faltaban escasos centímetros abrazo a su madre enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de esta mientras lloraba de nueva cuenta.

Mai abrazo fuertemente a su hijo llorando también. Las piernas de ambos perdieron la fuerza y terminando arrodillados en el suelo. Pero en ningún momento se separaron. Isshin parecía recio al principio pero igualmente cayó de rodillas uniéndose al llanto de su esposa y su hijo que aún seguía con vida.

**X-XX-Al día siguiente-XX-X**

Un nuevo día llegó a la ciudad de Tokonosu. Por desgracia no era uno lleno de alegría. Incluso el mismo clima lo sabía ya que desde la madrugada empezó a llover.

Y en el cementerio las cosas no estaban mejor. Cerca de tres decenas de personas estaban presentes, desde familiares, amigo e incluso conocidos de la familia. Todas vestían de negro y sostenían un paraguas para cubrirse de la lluvia.

En medio de toda esta multitud se encontraba la familia Komuro viendo impotentes como el ataúd que contenía el cuerpo de su difunto hijo descendía poco a poco.

Saya, desde su posición logró distinguir como los padres de su interés amoroso estaban debajo de una sombrilla devastados por este suceso. Pero el se veía pasarlo peor era Takashi.

El castaño rojizo ocupaba una posición cercana a sus padres, pero el no tenía con que cubrirse de la lluvia por lo que terminó completamente empapado. Más parecía no verse afectado mientras la lluvia se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y sostenía un marco con la foto de su hermano.

Estaba por acercarse a el para mínimo cubrirlo de la lluvia, pero alguien la detuvo.

-No lo hagas.- comentó la persona junto a la peligrosa.

Era una mujer de quizás unos treintena y tantos. Era alta y de figura esbelta, caderas anchas y grandes pechos. Su largo cabello púrpura le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sus ojos poseían un tono similar. Además de que tenía cierto parecido con la joven Takagi.

-P-pero Okaa-sam…- intento reclamar antes de ser interrumpida.

-Se que quieres ir a brindarle tu compañía a Komuro-kun, pero ahora no es un buen momento. Deja que se desahogue de toda la tristeza que tiene en su ser.- le recomendó la mujer de cabellera púrpura -Ya después podrás ayudarle en todo lo que quiera.-

Saya se quedó analizando las palabras de su madre. Decidiendo hacer caso de aquellas palabras, la peli rosada se quedó en su lugar a regañadientes.

Pensamientos similares recorrían las mentes de sus amigos. En especial con Rei, quien no quería nada más que estar ahí para apoyar a su amigo/futuro novio. Pero teniendo que desistir por pedido de su padre.

Pero para Takashi nada de eso importaba en este momento. Ni el clima, las miradas de tristeza que todos le daban. Su cabello le cubría los ojos impidiendo que los demás vieran su expresión.

-…- nada salía de los labios del castaño. Sus ojos vacíos y carentes de su brillo característico, se encontraban enfocados en el ataúd frente a el. La lluvia caía mojando su traje negro, pero eso parecía no afectarle mientras sus manos sostenían ferozmente la foto de su hermano -(Es mi culpa…)-

**X-XX-Fin-XX-X**

**X-XX-Avance del siguiente capítulo-XX-X**

-¡No puedes quedarte así para siempre, Takashi!- grito Saya viendo como el castaño permanecía acostado en su cama, sin reaccionar a su presencia y con los ojos sin brillo alguno.

-¡Soichiro…!- exclamó Yuriko entrando abruptamente a la oficina de su esposo -¡Tenemos problemas!-

-Creo que ya encontré la forma de entrar sin que me reconozcan.- comentó divertido un hombre que usaba una mascara blanca en el rostro, mientras leía un articulo sobre el arácnido en el periódico.

-**[**Spider-Man… te hablo a través de una frecuencia que solo las arañas pueden escuchar**]**\- resonó una voz en la mente de Takashi, causándole un leve dolor cuando su sentido arácnido zumbó de forma muy diferente a la usual.

-¡Quiero qué todos busquen a la maldita araña y la traigan aquí!- comando el jefe del departamento de policía con furia mientras se retiraba pedazos de telaraña de su uniforme.

-No te muevas.- ordenó Takashi usando su traje improvisado. Sus aguijones se encontraban a centímetros del cuello de una persona que conducía un medio de transporte -Ahora detendrás este estúpido viajecito tuyo, y nos llevarás de regreso a la ciudad…-

-¡Alto…!- grito una mujer al momento de apuntarle al castaño rojizo con un arma -Te recomiendo que te rindas de maneras pacífica y no hagas nada estúpido.-

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de The Spectacular Spider-Man, llamado…

-Identidad Robada.-

-No se lo pierdan.- dijo Morita al momento de utilizar una gran manta para impedir que alguien vea.

**X-XX-XXX-XX-X**

-¡Y corten!- señalando el final de la grabación -¡Eso es todo por el día de hoy señores! ¡Gracias por todo!-

Al escuchar esas palabras todos los presentes, desde el equipo técnico, hasta los actores soltaron gritos de alegría.

-Buen trabajo Dark-san.- felicito la castaña al momento de entregarle una botella de agua.

-Debo de admitir que esto tomó su tiempo. Pero valió la pena.- declaró el azabache luciendo satisfecho mientras tomaba un trago de agua

Consumiendo todo el contenido de la botella volteó hacia una cámara en específico.

-Y eso es todo por el día de hoy, les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo para leer esta locura sacada de mi creatividad.-

-Si esto es una locura, entonces es un de las mejores que visto últimamente.-

-Muy cierto.- concordó el autor con las palabras de su asistente -Pido una disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo. Se que estarán diciendo cosas como "Pero por la contingencia tienes más tiempo libre para escribir". Bueno pues por alguna extraña razón a mi me llegan mejor las ideas cuando estoy en la escuela, por lo que este "tiempo libre" fue más como un bloqueo para mi.-

-Pero al mal tiempo buena cara. Ahora pasemos a ver cómo va la encuesta de quién será la pareja de Takashi.-

Itsuki - 2

Miku - 10

Rossweisse - 3

Sasha - 3

Yui - 5

-A este paso parece que Miku será la ganadora.- agregó alegre con el resultado -Sin más que decir quiero avisarles a todos que el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco más de lo habitual ya que me encuentro trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.-

-Sean pacientes por favor.- pidió la elegida de la luz con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Hasta la próxima entonces!- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse ya que tenía que seguir trabajando en el otro proyecto.


End file.
